Avatar: Aventura Elemental
by AriSilverStar
Summary: Unos estudiantes de instituto, son transportados a un mundo donde el control de los elementos es de lo mas común. Deberan buscar la forma de volver a su mundo. ¿Lograran regresar a su mundo?¿Les espera grandes aventuras?¿Lograran evitar la destrucción del mundo?¿Conocerán nuevos amigos?¿Se enamoraran? . Actualizaciones Viernes-Sabado.
1. Cap I En otro mundo

**Avatar: Aventura Elemental**

Juli, Sara, Cecil y Kari, son unas estudiantes de instituto (preparatoria), que durante un viaje de fin de año, son transportadas a un mundo donde el control de los elementos es de lo más común. Deberán buscar la manera de regresar a su mundo.

¿Podrán regresar a su mundo? ¿Podran sobrevivir con las habilidades que tenian en su mundo? ¿Conocerán nuevos amigos? ¿Les espera grandes aventuras?

….

Siempre quise hacer un fic de este ^^

"_pensamientos"_

[N/A] nota autora

**-…-o0o-…-** cambio de escenario (si es que se da o depende si lo pongo para que no haya confusiones, depende)

_-o0o-Flash back-o0o-_

(aclaración)

**Bla bla –** dialogo

Actualizado 17/06/2014

NOTA: a los personajes de avatar les voy a adelantar la edad, aang tiene 13 katara14, sooka 1,5 y zuko 16, azula 14, asi los demás, etc.-.. excepto Iroh que tiene bueno,…yo le veo entre 50 y 60 años (no tan viejo)…. Mas detalles los verán adelante.

Algunos capítulos de la serie original tal vez no los haga como tal, pero procurare hacerlos de esa forma.

Avatar last airbender no me pertenece sino a su creador

…..

….

Julieta "Juli": tiene 18, una chica alta, 1.72, pelirroja, tez blanca, ojos café oscuro, su cabello llega hasta la altura de sus nalgas. Una joven divertida, independiente, intrépida, sensible, excelente peleadora de KUNG FU, extrovertida, quiere mucho a sus amigas y la gente que ella considera importantes en su vida los protege como sea, a pesar de ser policia, es pacifista, solo ataque cuando atacan a su amigos o ve que hay injusticias con las personas. Es una chica policía que trabaja para el FBI o CIA, siempre lleva consigo una magnum con capacidad de 15 balas y lleva unos machetes ( usados en supervivencia). ES LA UNICA DE LAS 4 QUE HA TENIDO MUCHA EXPERIENCIA EN LOS COMBATES tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como los de largo alcance debido a que en sus misiones ha ido a mas misiones donde debe de actuar. Toca el piano y como le fascina tocar piano, como puede crea un mini piano para tocar sus melodias favoritas. Le gusta mucho el Football y el patinaje sobre hielo

Sara: tiene 17 años, una chica de 1.70, castaña, de cabello corto a la altura de su cuello, tez blanca, ojos verdes. Una joven amante de la música y del baile, le gusta mucho escalar arboles, es la que actua infantil y segun ella "adorable" de las 4 pero es muy madura cuando se requiere, algo timida, un poco torpe y MUY enamoradiza cuando ve a un chico Guapo, pero trata de ser centrada. Es bailiarina de ballet, Juli le dijo que podia usar sus pasos de baile como defensa-ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando se encontrara en problemas. Le gusta mucho la Gimnasia y junto a Cecilia son buenas en eso. Le gusta mucho el Voleyball.

Karina "Kari": tiene 17 años, una chica de 1.71, rubia, cabello largo a la altura de los hombros, ojos miel, tez blanca. Una joven intrepida, a veces es algo expreisva ya que cuando sus sentimientos son fuertes, se le puede notar y a veces trata de controlarlos, le gusta nadar, le gusta dibujar mucho. Practica un poco Siempre pelea con Sara cuando se trata de ver quien puede conseguir los chocolates que Juli siempre trae, pues Juli siempre lleva chocolates porque con ello se mantienen calientitas, es casi igual a Sara pues le gusta escuchar musica, pero la diferencia es que no pasa nada si no tiene musica y a veces gusta de molestar a Sara quitandole su ipod o celular . Le gusta mucho leer, comparte algunas cosas en comun con Juli, pues ambas gustan de la lectura . Toca el violin o cualquier instrumento. Le gusta mucho el Basquetball

Cecilia "Cecil": tiene 18 años (Estudiante de tercero de preparatoria, apenas tiene cumplidos los 18 como Juli), una chica de 1.75, cabello, tez bronceada, de ojos; algo reservada y un poco sarcastica, es la mas madura de las 4 (despues de Juli). Ella practica algo de Judo y poco Kendo , siendo hija de un milirar, pratica mucho, pero a diferencia de Juli, su amiga ha tenido mas experiencia en combates en la vida real debido a que ha tenido mas combates. Es muy buena usando una espada (derivado de sus habilidades de Kendo). Toca la trompeta y flauta. siempre lleva consigo una flauta por ser un recuerdo muy preciado. Le gusta mucho la Gimnasia y le sirve para ser mas agil.

A Cecil, Sara y Kari les gusta mucho ir de compras y Juli solo de vez en cuando.

Una cosa estaban seguras, creyeron tener unas lindas, agradables y divertidas vacaciones

O al menos…. Eso creyeron

…**.**

**-….-.o0o-…-**

**Cap 1 Otro Mundo**

En una ciudad, con un dia caluroso, era 20 de mayo, con un cielo muy despejado y con pocas nubes, era un hermoso ocaso. Un grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria se encontraban llegando a un bosque por medio de dos autobuses, grupos de estudiantes acompañados de profesores.

**\- Muy bien estudiantes –** empezo a hablar un profesor** – como verán, estamos de viaje escolar, este es el utlimo que tendremos y que tendrán como estudiantes de preparatoria - **continuo hablando el profesor **– sus padres ya saben que durante un mes estarán en este bosque no solo para que se relajen, sino para que tengan contacto con la naturaleza y regresaran a la ciudad hasta el 20 de junio, todos saben que tienen que estar con su compañero, para llegar al lugar a donde los encargados del bosque nos guiaran para hacer nuestro campamento.**

**\- Disculpe profesor –** una chica levanto la mano **\- escuche que en este bosque hay un lago para ir a nadar –** continuo la chica **\- podemos ir a ese lago?**

**\- Por supuesto - **dijo el profesor** – estudiantes, ustedes pueden ir a ese lago a nadar, pero no deben de alejarse mucho, además de mi, hay otros 4 maestros para los que pueden recurrir por si no tiene claro…..**

El profesor seguía hablando, dando indicaciones a sus estudiantes para que se preparara con su mochila INDISPENSABLE, con sus gorras porque el sol podía estar muy fuerte, muchas instrucciones.

El trayecto era muy largo, una joven chica pelirroja, de 17 años, ojos café oscuro, tez blanca, vestida con unos jeans, una blusa de mabga corta color blanca, llevaba unos tenis, se encontraba escuchando al profesor, estaba muy emocionada, despues de su trabajo como policía, por fin podía tomarse unos días de descanso, aunque no podía negar que la emoción de atrapar criminales la extrañaba mucho. Giro su rostro a su derecha para encontrarse con su amiga que estaba recargada en la ventana

**\- Kari –** empezo a llamar Juli **– Hey! Karina, despierta!**

**\- Ehm? –** empezo a despertar una chica rubia, de ojos azules, tez blanca, un poco mas baja que Juli, vestida con un short azul y una blusa de tirantes color negro **– (bostezo) que sucede?**

**\- Kari, despierta, comienza a preparar tu mochila, ya casi llegamos al bosque**

**\- ¡¿EN SERIO?! – **dijo muy animada Kari.

**\- ¡SI! – **dijo muy feliz Juli

**\- ¡Que bien!**

Después de unas horas de camino, al fin el autobús llego al bosque Carmon, los estudiantes comenzaron a bajar del autobús, el lugar era hermoso, un hermoso bosque de enormes arboles, grandes extensiones de campo verde, como si fuera una pradera, se podía respirar una tranquilidad increíble, a lo lejos podía presenciarse el lago del que les hablo el profesor de matematicas.

Las chicas se encontraban bajando del autobús, estaban maravilladas con el hermoso bosque

**\- Muy bien estudiantes acérquense – **empezo a llamarlos otro profesor** – como verán, estamos ya en el bosque, las cabañas están por alla –** dijo señalando una zona donde hay varias cabañas, donde hay restaurantes y donde hay una enfemeria y unos 4 modulos de vigilancia**– por el momento, ya es algo de noche, asi que vayan a sus habitaciones para que puedan instalarse.**

**\- ¡Si! –** dijeron todos los estudiantes

Despues de que el profesor, diera las indicaciones a los estudiantes, cada alumno se fue a buscar sus habitaciones. La GRAN CABAÑA, estaba dividida, de un lado los hombres y de otro lado las mujeres, subían en la mitad de la cabaña y de allí a la izquierda era a los dormitorios de las chicas, y a la derecha al de los chicos.

Juli y Kari fueron hacia su habitacion, les toco una muy buena habitacion, la cual les daba una agradable vista hacia el campo donde podía observarse el hermoso lago donde podían ir a nadar y surfear, etc.

**\- (bostezo) Estoy bien cansada, creo que voy a morir –** decía Kari mientras se recostaba en la cama **– ¿A dónde vas? –** pregunto observando a su amiga Juli saliendo de la habitacion

**\- Voy a dar un paseo ^^, quiero ver mejor el lago**

**\- Que valiente - **decía Kari con una cara de o.O **\- yo estoy TAN cansada que no me da ganas de dar un paseo**

**\- Floja**

**\- Diviértete chica intrépida**

Ambas soltaron una risa de diversion

Juli habia salido de la habitacion y saliendo de los dormitorios. Juli se encontraba caminando, dando un paso cerca del lago, la luz de la luna iluminaba de manera hermosa el lago, era muy relajante. Se encontraba observando el lago con mayor detenimiento, cuando a lo lejos, cerca de otras cabañas, vio un extraño brillo. Eso le llamo un poco la atención, asi que fue con paso firme pero silencioso.

Cuando llego a donde habia "visto" la luz solo vio que era un foco **\- Hay Juli, al parecer estas viendo cosas raras –** se dijo a si misma mientras se regresaba hacia su habitacion, además de que un guardia de seguridad le dijo que debería de ir a descansar.

**-….o0o-….-**

Al otro dia, Juli se levanto temprano de la cama, vio su reloj de su mano y decía 7:30 am, vio el de su celular y decía 8:00 am. Deberia de atrasar su reloj, lo atraso y se puso a observar mejor la habitacion, la habitacion tenia un hermoso decorado, una terraza con vista al lago, unas camas muy amplias.

Despues de cambiarse de ropa, despertó a su amiga Kari, diciéndole que debía de despertarse porque ese dia irian de caminata para cruzar el bosque y poder llegara a donde estaba el lago donde se encontraban las diferentes actividades y juegos que podrían tener.

Mientras Kari se metió a darse una ducha, Juli empezo a meter en una mochila grande [N/A: las que usamos para ir a la escuela, esas grandes por si no me explique bien](pero por dentro le podían caber mas cosas). Juli empezo a guardar las cosas que tenia en un listado para la gran caminata que iban a hacer:

\- Un cuchillo muy filoso (guardado en su funda)

\- 3 botellas de agua de 2 litros

\- Una caja de barritas de fibra (suficientes para que uno sobreviva por unos 7 dias máximo)

\- una caja de chocolates

\- Unas papas fritas

**\- Su celular**

**\- Un libro de misterio, le gusta leer ya que a veces se aburre**

**\- Su cartera donde tenia $1000 pesos, en monedas, 50 dolares en monedas (uno nunca sabe cuando van a comprar algo de recuerdos y eso ^^)[N/A: es precavida]**

**\- Un Walkitoki [N/A: no se como se escriba] Obvio, que las ultimas 4 cosas de la lista sabia que no debia de ponerlas pero aun asi las puso, cargo su mochila y como si nada llevaba la mochila [n/a: vaya si que es fuerte Juli]**

Juli, giro su cabeza para observar que Kari aun no saliera del baño, aprovecho y de su maleta donde estaba su ropa saco un sujetador de machetes (no se como se llaman esas fundas donde te las pones y en la espalda están sujetas por esa cosa, lamento mi ignorancia), se las colgó en su espalda y con una chamarra ligera y fresca, para días calurosos se la puso encima, saco una caja de 70 balas de su magnum y la guardo en la mochila, su pistola (con el seguro) la colgó en el sujetador de armas que siempre tiene en su cinturón. Y con la chamarra se cubrió bien, pues sabia que Kari siempre le decia que debia de relajarse un poco pero Juli siempre insiste en que hay que ser precavidas, paranoicas no, pero si precavidas.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, se encontraban subiendo rocas, pasando por arboles, era demasiado agotador, Kari estaba llegando a su limite, siendo ayudada por Juli. En eso, su amiga se desvio por otro camino donde

**\- Juli ya me canse –** decía Kari mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas y trataba de tomar aire **\- ¿Estás segura que por aquí podemos llegar a la famosa cueva donde podemos encontrar algunas pinturas rupestres?**

**\- Si –** afirmo Juli **\- escuche de unos guardabosques que hay una cueva en donde hay unas pinturas rupestres y quiero verlas.**

**\- Estoy agotada, vamos a descansar** – se quejaba Kari **– o mejor, regresemos al comedor para que vayamos a donde los profesores nos van a llevar a dar una GRAN caminata.**

En eso se escucho un ruido detras de unos arboles, Juli se puso en alerta al sentir también la mano de Kari jalándole un poco

**\- Escuchaste –** le susurro Kari

**\- Si –** dijo Juli agarrando una piedra del tamaño de su puño y la lanzo hacia los arbustos de donde se escucho el ruido de las hojas moviéndose.

**\- ¡AUCH! –** se escucho un quejido

saliendo de los arbustos, se podian presenciar a Sara y a Cecilia

-** ¡Sara! –** grito Juli, Kari se asomo un poco por encima del hombro para saber quien era y vio salir a Sara del Arbusto y despues a Cecilia con una cara algo cansada.

**Cecilia! -** gritaron Juli y Karina

**¿Que hacian por aqui solitas ustedes dos? -** pregunto Cecilia mientras se limpiaba un poco el pantalon y sus botas de excursion

**\- Pues, Juli y Yo tratabamos de buscar la cueva donde uno de los encargados habian dicho que se encontraban algunas pinturas rupestres**

Las 4 chicas seguian al grupo, despues de caminar mucho, todo el grupo de estudiantes junto a los profesores y a los guias llegaron al famoso lago donde estarian las diferentes actividades. Obvio, todos los alumnos lo que hicieron fue a llegar a diferentes actividades como buscar el equipo para hacer rapel, nadar en el lago, entre otras cosas.

Juli fue subiendo un cerro, ya que queria tomar una foto con su Iphone 5 la vista que hay desde la cima, se agarraba de las ramas de cada arbol, aunque tenia guantes para escalar, aun asi, preferia usar sus manos, sentir la naturaleza.

**\- Juli! -** gritaron Sara y Kari al mismo tiempo mientras con la mirada buscaban a su amiga, cuando la vieron se hecharon a correr para alcanzarla - ¿Que haces amiga?

\- Estoy tratando de poder tomar una foto desde la cima del cerro - les decia mientras empezaba a alejarse un poco de la vista del lago

**\- OYE! TAMBIEN QUEREMOS VER LA VISTA ! - **grito Kari

**\- PUES VENGAN A LA DIVERSION! -** les decia Juli feliz

**\- VAMOS SARA!**

**\- NO ME GRITES KARI**

**\- OH CALLA**

Juli caminaba guiando a Kari y Sara que se mataban con la mirada, pues hace unos minutos empezaron a pelear por un asunto

_-o0o-Flash Back-o0o-_

**\- Juli -** empezo a hablar Sara**\- me das un poco de chocolate?**

**\- claro ^^-** dijo feliz Juli tratando de sacar

**\- no se lo des Juli -** decia Kari mientras le guiñaba el ojo como burla para que se lo creyera Sara -** es una tragona**

**\- a quien llamaste tragona! ***

Karina y Sara se mataban con la mirada, mientras que Juli solo suspiraba un poco del porque sus amigas peleaban

-_o0o-Fin Flash Back-o0o-_

Asi nos encontramos en el presente

**\- ¿Que hacen chicas? - **dijo una voz atras de las espaldas de Kari y Sara, pues ellas estaban a unos dos pasos atras de Juli que iba a la cabeza, por lo que ambas gritaron de terror.

**GYA! -** gritaron muy fuerte, que de no ser porque estaban casi hasta la cima del cerro, las personas cerca del lago las hubieran escuchado, cuando voltearon sus caras se tranquilizaron- Casi nos matas del susto Cecil! - le reclamaron a la mencionada.

**\- "casi" -** dijo la mencionada con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba mejor su mochila en su espalda **\- chicas, acomoden sus mochilas, se púeden resbalar**

**\- gracias** \- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, ambas escucharon un hmp y voltearon a ver a Juli que se tapaba la boca pata evitar reir **\- no es gracioso Juli**

**\- Jeje... sorry...¿Que pasa Cecil? -** pregunto Juli

**\- Estaba por subir al paracaidas en el surf de lancha cuando las vi subir la montaña - **continuo**\- A donde se dirigen?**

En el camino, Juli le empezo a explicar que queria tomar unas fotos, despues de un rato, Juli saco su iphone 5 y tomo la foto con Cecil, Sara y Kari, despues Cecil tomo la foto Sara, Juli, Kari. Despues de sus "seciones" de fotos, iban a bajar el cerro, pero Juli les dijo que iba a meterse a la cueva para buscar las famosas pinturas rupestres que habian ahi. Las 4 jovenes estaban caminando al interior de la cueva, seguia caminando mas afondo. No encontraban las famosas pinturas.

**\- Ya me canse -** dijo Kari mientras tomaba otra direccion sin fijarse que se dirigia hacia una baja muy inclinada** \- Sera mejor que regre...AHHH! - **solto el grito Kari cayendo de espaldas

**\- Kari! - **dijo Sara mientras trataba de sostenerla pero resbalo agarrada de la mano de Kari**\- Wuaa!**

**\- Kari!, Sara! -** dijo Cecil tratando de sujetar de la blusa a Sara, y aunque fue exitoso, fue tarde, cuando la habia sujetado se habia soltado casi por completo del arbol del que se sujetaba

**\- CHICAS -** dijo Juli, tomando una postura como cuando se encontraba en sus casos policiacos, como pudo, agarro una liana de donde pudo, con una mano se agarro de la liana y con la otra tomo de la mano a Cecil. Se quedaron colgando un rato, Juli estaba a punto de subirlas pero, por desgracia la liana se corto, tirando a las chicas al interior de la cueva - Wuaaah! - las chicas estaban cayendo (sin chocar con el suelo [N/A: a mi me hubiera dolido]), mientras caian, la luz de la entrada de la cueva era menos visible.

Pareciera que no tuviera fondo hasta que Juli, como pudo, se movio con la caida para quedar abajo de las chicas para poder buscar la manera de evitar que salieran lastimadas, Juli pudo ver que la salida de la cueva, se veia luz, esa salida las llevaba a otro lado del bosque, como pudo, de su mochila saco un pequeño disparador de dardos y con lo poco de liana que pudo jalar, la amarro a la pistola de dardos y logro enganchar la cuerda en una rama de un arbol. Gracias a eso, pudo evitar un mayor impacto.

[N/A: porque no lo uso antes me pregunto... jeje en realidad quise hacerle de emocion ^^]

**-….-o0o-…-**

En un bosque, unos jóvenes junto a un gran bisonte y un lémur se encontraban caminando hacia el interior del bosque para refugiarse.

**\- Falta poco chicos - **decia un chico calvo con un tatuaje en la cabeza** \- estoy ansioso por tener las clases de agua control.**

**\- es facil decirlo - **se quejo un chico de coleta** \- yo no estoy montado sobre un bosinte que me lleve hacia la cascada**

**\- vamos, no te quejes Sokka, señor "Yo no me canso" -** se empezo a burlar una chica de cabello negro

**\- Ja... ja... que divertida Katara**

A los lejos, cerca de una cueva, 4 chicas tiradas en el suelo comenzaban a levantarse

**\- Auch -** se quejo Kari **\- me duele el trasero**

**\- auch! mis pompis - **se quejo Sara

**\- si que fue doloroso - **dijo Cecil

**\- ehm, chicas -** empezo a hablar Juli -** no es nada placentero ser un colchon para ustredes -** decia mientras se encontraba abajo de Cecil, con Sara encima de ella y Kari encima de todas

…

gracias! De verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado. Algo corto, pero es la introducción para que se sepa mejor de la historia

los vere luego

los espero en el próximo

próximamente capitulo 2


	2. Cap 2 EquipoAvatarTecnicas agua-control

_**Summary:**_ Unos estudiantes de preparatoria, durante un viaje escolar de fin de año, son transportados a un mundo donde el control de los elementos es de lo mas común. Deberan buscar la forma de volver a su mundo.

Gracias por seguir mi historia ^^

puede que no siga tal cual la historia, algunas cosas puedo quitar o agregar algo demas pero es para que tenga sentido la historia.

Notas: Sara y Kari en secundaria practicaban arqueria, aunque aun les falta por praticar son buenas. ellas dos saben como armas su propio arco.

...

...

**Cap 2 Conociendo al equipo avatar. Tecnicas agua control parte 1**

En un bosque, unos jóvenes junto a un gran bisonte y un lémur se encontraban caminando hacia el interior del bosque para refugiarse.

**\- Un poco mas chicos –** decía un chico de 12 años, calvo mientras se encontraba montado sobre un bisonte gigante.

**\- Es fácil decirlo –** dijo un chico con una mini coleta de caballo, con un traje azul y en la espalda llevaba un boomberang mientras se sentía algo cansado **\- nosotros no tenemos un bisonte volador que nos lleve en su espalda.**

**\- Vamos Sokka, no te quejes –** le decía una chica de cabello negro, con una trenza **– No que eras el "oh grande y poderoso guerrero de la tribu del agua del sur?"**

**\- Ja, ja… muy graciosa Katara**

El equipo avatar logro llegar a una cascada donde, según Sokka, podrían "chapotear" y "jugar".

**\- "Lindo charco" –** dijo Sokka sarcásticamente que se quedaba viendo la cascada y el rio, mientras que Katara y Aang con unas grande sonrisas. Appa salto y se dejo caer en el agua del rio provocando una ola que mojó a Momo.

**\- ¡Hey Appa! No empieces sin mi! – **dijo Aang emocionado mientras se quitaba la ropa para nadar, quedando en calconcillos.

**\- ¡Un momento Aang! –**le dijo Katara como orden **\- no estamos aquí para nadar**

**\- Oh, es cierto, se me habia olvidado**

**\- Si,si –** empezo a hablar Sokka** \- mientras ustedes tienen sus practicas de agua control, yo mientras que es lo que voy a hacer**

**\- Ehm, puedes…. Limpiar las patas de Appa –** decía Aang terminando de ponerse lo ultimo de ropa.

**\- O sea que mientras ustedes "juegan" con el agua, yo tengo que limpiar las patas de un monstruo peludo con suciedad y mugre –** decía Sokka exceptico.

**\- E insectos – **concluyo Aang

**\- Oh Bueno –** finalizo mientras sostenía la rama que Aang le dio para que le limpiara a Appa. Sokka empezo a acercarse al bisonte que se encontraba panza arriba sintiendo con mucho gusto el agua del rio.

En una parte lejana a dicha cascada, muy lejana, donde se encontraba una montaña con la entrada a una cueva se encontraba hacia arriba a unos metros, un grupo de 4 chicas se encontraban levantándose. Una chica rubia, de ojos azules, vestida con una blusa blanca, de manga corta y traia en la cabeza unos lentes negros, un pescador azul y con unos tenis; otra chica azabache, ojos oscuros, vestida con un top rojo, un pantalón y unas botas de excursión que le llegan a la altura de la rodilla; y una chica castaña, ojos verdes, vestida con una blusa de colores, de manga corta con estrapless y con un short arriba de la rodilla, pero no tan largo ni tan corto y traia puestos unos tenis.

* * *

_Caminaba por unos lugares, sorprendida de ver a gente extraña_

_Juli se vio en frente de un chico, no lo podia distinguir bien, solo veia que era algo bajito_

* * *

Abrio los ojos de un jalon Juli _"Que fue eso, un sueño de un mundo extraño"_ pensaba muy intrigada Juli, pero sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos al captar porque sentia algo o alguien encima de ella.

**\- Ehm chicas –** empezo a hablar una chica **– no crean que es muy placentero ser la almohada de ustedes y tres.**

**\- Ups –** fue lo único que dijeron 3 chicas mientras se bajaba de cierta chica pelirroja, ojos miel, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino (obvio que es fresco el pantalón), un top rosa y portaba unas botas cafes de piel que le llegan a la altura de la mitad de sus pantorrillas **– lo sentimos.**

**\- Gracias chicas –** dijo Juli mientras, despues de que sus amigas se levantaran de ella, pudo levantarse para limpiarse la ropa.

Las 4 chicas se quedaron observando en donde estaban, habían caído por la cueva y cayeron a más bosque.

**\- Supongo que estamos del otro lado de la montaña – **dijo Kari

**\- solo tendríamos que darle la vuelta a la montaña – **dijo Sara

**\- ¡Auch! –** Kari y Sara se quejaron mucho porque recibieron un coscorron **\- porque fue eso! –** se quejaron viendo a la responsable que les dio dicho coscorron

**\- (suspiro) Cecil – **empezo a hablar Juli con una sonrisa divertida, ya que Cecilia (a pesar de ser de la misma edad, es como una hermana mayor para las dos que las protege**) - no debiste ser tan dura**

**\- Chicas –** empezo a hablar Cecil con una cara resignada por lo dicho por sus amigas **– tomen nota, de que darle la vuelta a una montaña no es cosa fácil, nos es como darle la vuelta al instituto.**

**\- Bueno, solo era una sugerencia – **dijo Sara.

**\- Bueno –** empezo a hablar Juli**\- propongo que mejor tomemos nuestras mochilas y vayamos todo derecho, nos encontraremos con los encargados del cuidado del bosque y nos ayudaran a llegar al lago.**

**\- Pero, no es más fácil darle la vuelta a la montaña? –** dijo Kari - lo digo porque, aunque nos tardemos mas no nos perderíamos

**\- Kari –** dijo Cecil **\- como dijo Juli, es mejor que vayamos derecho, llegaríamos a otro campamento del bosque y encontraríamos a encargados para que nos ayudaran**

Las 4 chicas se encontraban caminando muy tranquilas, cada una sentía que no tenia fin el bosque… bueno, un bosque no es pequeño, pero si era reserva vigilada, por lo que tendrían que haber encontrado

**-….-o0o-…-**

En un barco que navegaba a puerto, un chico de coleta con una marca de quemadura se encontraba lanzando bolas de fuego por sus manos, en eso, el barco se inclino un poco haciendo que el adolescente de 17 años perdiera el equilibrio. El joven se fue corriendo al interior de la cabina del capitán del barco

**\- ¡Quien ordeno que se cambiara el rumbo! – **grito histérico mientras se quedaba viendo al timonero

**\- Fui yo príncipe Zuko – **dijo Iroh mientras se encontraba jugando un juego de mesa llamado Piasho

**\- Tio, porque diste algo asi - **pregunto, o mejor dicho exigió Zuko** \- Espero que sea importante.**

**\- Veras príncipe, de verdad es algo importante –**continuo hablando Iroh** \- es que al parecer he perdido mi pieza de loto de mi juego de Paisho y no puedo continuar bien mi gran juego.**

**\- ¡¿Todo esto es por tu pieza de juego?! – **dijo sorprendido Zuko** \- estamos buscando al Avatar, tio Iroh!**

**\- Solo debo de hacer una parada y si no la encuentro seguiremos con el camino para la captura del Avatar – **dijo mientras hacia otro movimiento de su juego contra uno de los de la tripulación.

Zuko lo único que hiso fue exasperarse lanzando fuego por su boca

**\- Pero que sobrino mas comprensivo –** decía Iroh con una gran sonrisa.

Despues de navegar un buen rato, a lo lejos, podian presenciar el pueblo donde Iroh queria llegar para buscar su pieza de loto de su juego, Zuko estaba algo molesto obserando dicho pueblo.

**-…-o0o-….-**

Sokka se encontraba arriba de Appa lavandole las patotas mientras que Appa se encontraba muy comodo **\- no te acostumbres -** le hablo Sokka a Appa mientras este solo movia las orejas de felicidad.

**\- Muy bien Aang, te empezare a dar las lecciones de agua control, te enseñare un movimiento basico - **dijo Katara mientras empezaba a mover el agua empujandola **\- el secreto esta en el movimiento de la muñeca**

**\- ¿Asi? -** dijo Aang tratando de imitar a Katara.

**\- si, vas muy bien, un poco de pratica y tal vez...**

**\- MIRA YA LO DOMINO -** dijo Aang empujando con mayor facilidad el agua

**\- wao! no puedo creer que lo lograras -** dijo Katara muy sorprendida y un poco celosa -** me costo 2 meses aprender eso**

**\- bueno, supongo porque lo hiciste tu sola, yo tengo una gran maestra**

**\- Bien - **continuo hablando Katara **\- el siguiente movimiento es flujo de agua -** dijo mientras empezaba a sacar algo de agua y empezaba a controlarla haciendo movimientos circulares**\- no importa si no te sale a la primera, asi que no vayas a frustar..**.

Katara no pudo continuar porque Aang estaba moviendo el agua de manera muy facil, como si no necesitara de las clases de Katara, la mencionada estaba algo molesta y de un jalon solto el agua

**\- No creo que haya hecho falta esa demostracion**

**\- bueno esta bien, pero no te detengas, quiero aprender!**

**\- La verdad es que esta algo dificil -** decia Katara rodando un poco los ojos **\- aun no lo domino -** empezo a colocar sus manos sobre el agua **\- El chiste es poder crear una gran ola -** empezo a levantar el agua, pero no pudo mas y el agua cayo salpicando muy poco.

**\- ¿Asi? -** dijo Aang con un simple movimiento de manos creando una gran ola.

La ola cayo encima de Appa y Sokka empapandolos a los dos.

**\- Eso fue increible -** dijo Katara sin salir de su asombro "_a mi me costo mucho trabajo y ni la domino y Aang lo hiso con facilidad"_ pensaba algo molesta Katara y un poco celosa.

**\- Si, eso fue fabuloso -** dijo Sokka algo molesto -** lograste tirar nuestras provisiones al rio**

**\- Ups, lo siento -** se disculpo Aang

**-Tendremos que ir al pueblo que vimos al llegar aqui -** dijo Sokka bajando de Appa

Aang, Katara y Sokka fueron caminando hacia el pueblo que habian visto con anterioridad cuando se encontraban en el cielo. Dejaron a Appa ahi en el rio porque podia resaltar mucho.

**-...-o0o-...-**

Juli, Kari, Sara y Cecil se encontraban caminando mas para poder llegar al próximo campamento.

**\- Ya me canse – **se quejo Kari

**\- Que floja – **le decía Sara

**\- Miren – **dijo Juli señalando con el dedo** \- halla hay un rio, podemos descansar por ahí –** dijo mientras Cecil, Sara y Kari observaban

Las 4, sin perder tiempo, fueron corriendo directamente hacia ese famoso rio

**\- ¡Que bien! – **dijo Sara feliz**\- a remojar los pies**

**\- ¡Yo te sigo! – **dijo Kari siguiendo a Sara a remojarse en el rio

**\- Esas dos - **dijo Cecil observandolas**\- cuando no hay de por medio chocolate son muy amigas**

**\- Mi mas sentido "pesame" Cecil – **dijo Juli con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo como diciéndole que bromeaba, pues sabia que Cecil siempre era la que debia de intervenir en la peleas de esas dos

**\- Ja…ja …-** dijo sarcásticamente Cecil a Juli

– **Saben chicas, ire hacia esa dirección –** dijo Juli señalando hacia a lo lejos se veía algo de humo **\- dejare marcados unos arboles para que sepan a donde fui a la vez que también me puedo ubicar, regresare con los encargados para que nos ayuden a regresar a nuestro campamento.**

Mientras Kari y Sara se encontraban remojándose los pies, Cecil tomando el sol con sus lentes negros puestos; Juli se habia ido a donde habia visto el humo para pedir ayuda a los encargados.

Juli, despues de caminar un rato, pudo observar... el final del bosque? **– Que raro –** se dijo a si misma -** bueno, supongo que de este lado del bosque es el final.**

Juli seguia caminando hasta que llego al final de una colina y vio hacia abajo, pudo ver que habian muchas casas, construcciones de madera donde la gente estaba vendiendo. Juli no le vio nada de malo, en cada lugar turistico siempre hay casas para atrapar a los turistas, nada mas le daba risa lo rustico y rural que se veian las casas.

Juli se encontraba caminando por esos puestos, observando con mucho animo los diferentes locales que podia observar. La gente comenzaba a mirarla de forma extraña.

_"Que raro, porque la gente me ve tan raro"_ pensaba muy intrigada Juli mientras seguia caminando _"supongo que es porque a lo mejor por ser nueva turista, como la gente ya se conoce, debe ser extraño ver nuevas_ personas" algo le decia a Juli que ese lugar no era como se esperaba.

Juli seguia caminando hasta que llego a un puesto donde pudo observar diferentes tipos de joyas_ "Vaya, supongo que le llevare algo a las chicas"_ pensaba Juli imaginando las caras de felicidad de sus amigas cuando les lleve algunos recuerdos** \- Disculpe señor, cuanto cuesta este collar y estas dos pulseras.**

**\- Oh señorita -** saludo el hombre, se le quedo viendo por la ropa que traia, normalmente ves a una mujer con vestido o con ropa que la distinga de una nacion, pero la chica se veia diferente "_Viste muy raro"_** \- cuesta 6 monedas de plata.**

Juli abrio los ojos de sorpresa, ¿A caso habia escuchado bien? ¿el hombre hablaba de monedas de oro? ¿Que es esto, la epoca de la Revolucion o la epoca de la Independecia?.

**\- Bueno - **dijo Juli resignada** \- gracias - **se iba a girara para irse, pero en eso, le cayo el 20** \- oh, disculpe, me puede decir donde esta el departamento de guardabosques? ¿Mis amigas nos perdimos y no podemos regresar al campamento del Lago Manatial.**

**\- ¿Guarda que? -** dijo el vendedor sorprendido de lo que dijo la chica -** Lago Manantial?¿Cual es ese?**

**Eh? -** Juli quedo sorprendida, como era posible que ese señor no conociera el lago Manantial si se encontraba aqui

**-…-o0o-….-**

**\- Ah! ^^, pero que refrescante es poder remojar los pies -** decia Kari caminando un poco en la orilla del rio

**\- Si verd… -** Sara se quedo callada

**\- Eh? ¿Que sucede Sara?-** pregunto Kari

Sara solo le inidico con su dedo indice que mirara a donde estaba apuntando. Kari volteo y lo que vio la dejo o.O ...3...2...1...**\- Wuaaah! -** gritaron las dos completamente asustadas.

Ese grito levanto de golpe a Cecil que se encontraba recostada tomando el sol, sin perder tiempo fue corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigas** \- Karina, Sara ¿Que sucede? - **dijo Cecil mientras llegaba al lado de las chicas. Ambas solo le señalaban con el dedo indice mientras tartamudeaban

**\- Ette...etet...aatata **

Cecil solo giro su rostro para ver a donde apuntaban y al igual que sus amigas, se quedo sin habla, lo que veia no la sacaba de su asombro. Enfrente de ellas tres se encontraba, segun Cecil, Sara, Kari un toro muy grande y muy peludo / vaca enorme muy peluda parecia peluche /borrego con cuernos demasiado grande (respectivamente)

Kari y Sara fueron a seguir a esa cosa peluda rio arriba, Cecil, tuvo que seguirlas poara evitar que salieran lastimadas o se perdieran. Agarro las mochilas de Kari y Sara (Juli tiene su mochila), agarro la suya y fue siguiendolas.

**\- Juli, por favor, regresa -** decia para si misma Cecil viendo como Sara y Kari seguian a distancia prudente a la cosa peluda** \- Tengo un extraño presentimiento**

**…..**

**…..**

Eso fue todo

Gracias por leerlo

Los vere en el próximo

Próximamente capitulo 3

**Cap 3 Conociendo al equipo Avatar. Tecnicas de agua-control parte 2**


	3. Cap 3 EquipoAvatar Tecnicas Agua-control

_**Summary:**_ Unos estudiantes de instituto, durante un viaje escolar de fin de año, son transportadas a un mundo donde el control de los elementos es de lo mas común. Deberan buscar la forma de volver a su mundo.

¿Lograran regresar a su mundo?¿Les espera grandes aventuras?¿Conoceran nuevos amigos?¿Se enamoraran?

Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic

Nota importante: puede que no siga tal cual unos capítulos y puede que le cambie algunas escenas, pero es para que tenga sentido sino , al menos yo, siento que se perdería mucho y no tendría mucho sentido…. Bueno, lo verán en otros capítulos, disfrútenlo.

actualizado 18/06/2014.. modifque algunas cosas

**…...**

**...**

**Cap 3 Conociendo al equipo Avatar. Tecnicas de Agua-control parte 2**

_**Anteriormente**_

**_\- Bueno - _**_**dijo Juli resignada**_**_\- gracias -_**_**se iba a girara para irse, pero en eso, le cayo el 20**_**_\- oh, disculpe, me puede decir donde esta el departamento de guardabosques? ¿Mis amigas nos perdimos y no podemos regresar al campamento del Lago Manatial._**

**_\- ¿Guarda que? -_**_**dijo el vendedor sorprendido de lo que dijo la chica -**_**_Lago Manantial?¿Cual es ese?_**

**_Eh? -_**_**Juli quedo sorprendida, como era posible que ese señor no conociera el lago Manantial si se encontraba aquí**_

_**...**_

**_\- Ah! ^^, pero que refrescante es poder remojar los pies -_**_**decia Kari caminando un poco en la orilla del rio**_

**_\- Si verd… -_**_**Sara se quedo callada**_

**_\- Eh? ¿Que sucede Sara?-_**_**pregunto Kari**_

_**Sara solo le inidico con su dedo indice que mirara a donde estaba apuntando. Kari volteo y lo que vio la dejo o.O ...3...2...1...**_**_\- Wuaaah! -_**_**gritaron las dos completamente asustadas.**_

_**Ese grito levanto de golpe a Cecil que se encontraba recostada tomando el sol, sin perder tiempo fue corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigas**_**_\- Karina, Sara ¿Que sucede? -_**_**dijo Cecil mientras llegaba al lado de las chicas. Ambas solo le señalaban con el dedo indice mientras tartamudeaban**_

**_\- Ette...etet...aatata_**

_**Cecil solo giro su rostro para ver a donde apuntaban y al igual que sus amigas, se quedo sin habla, lo que veia no la sacaba de su asombro. Enfrente de ellas tres se encontraba, segun Cecil, Sara, Kari un toro muy grande y muy peludo / vaca enorme muy peluda parecia peluche /borrego con cuernos demasiado grande (respectivamente).**_

_**Kari y Sara fueron a seguir a esa cosa peluda rio arriba, Cecil, tuvo que seguirlas para evitar que salieran lastimadas o se perdieran. Agarro las mochilas de Kari y Sara (Juli tiene su mochila), agarro la suya y fue siguiendolas.**_

**_\- Juli, por favor, regresa -_**_**decia para si misma Cecil viendo como Sara y Kari seguian a distancia prudente a la cosa peluda**_**_\- Tengo un extraño presentimiento_**

**-…..-o0o-…-**

Juli aun estaba algo sorprendida, es decir, como era posible que la gente estuviera usando monedas de oro plata de lo que fuera, se supone que si tienes monedas de oro o plata puedes cambiarlas por el dinero actual.

Juli fue caminando hacia otro puesto, a lo mejor en ese puesto no estarían usando monedas de la repubica, se acerco mejor al puesto y observo que había una daga, 2 pulseras y un collar en forma de gota, habia un letrerito que decia sol decía 18, Juli no le vio nada de malo y dio dos monedas de a 10 pesos **– Aquí tiene -** dijo Juli mientras dejaba las dos monedas y agarraba la mercancia **\- conserve el cambio –** dijo Juli con una sonrisa en la cara.

Juli se fue caminando muy tranquila y campante en otra dirección, pero en eso escucho un grito** – Señorita!**

**\- ¿eh? – **dijo Juli **\- ¿Sucede algo?**

**\- Señorita, esto no es dinero –** concluyo el hombre mientras se veía algo agitado de haber tratado de encontrar a la chica, acompañado de otras personas que habían ayudado al vendedor a encontrar a la chica.

**\- ¿Que? –** dijo muy sorprendida Juli

Empezo a recordar el sueño que tuvo

* * *

_En una ciudad llena de gente con una vestimenta rara_

* * *

El sueño era mas claro

* * *

_Juli veía a mucha gente con ropa rara,_

_las construcciones eran extrañas_

_la gente ….¿controla alguno de los elementos?_

* * *

**\- No puedo creerlo –** susurro para si Juli **\- ¡Estamos en otro mundo! – **esto ultimo lo dijo algo fuerte que el vendedor se quedo con una cara de extrañeza sin saber a que se refería la chica

En unos locales de ese pueblo, un grupo de de tres chicos se encontraban saliendo de un local

**\- Bueno –** dijo Sokka **\- solo tenemos 3 piezas de cobre que nos dio el rey Bumi –** continuo **\- será mejor que pensemos en que lo gastaremos.**

**\- Eh.. que sean solo 2 piezas de cobre –** dijo Aang algo apenado **\- no pude resistirme comprar este silbato- **dijo mientras soplaba el silbato que era imperciptible para el oído humano, pero para los animales no ya que momo se tapo los odios.

**\- Genial! Esto es perfecto –** decía saracasticamente Sokka

**\- No te ofendas Aang, pero yo llevare el dinero ahora -** dijo Katara mientras recibia el dinero y lo guardaba

Mientras caminaban, se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar a unas personas de una conversación.

**\- ¿Han escuchado? –** se escuchaba la voz de un hombre

**\- Si –** dijeron otras voces

**\- Dicen ver a una extraña chica que viste ropas extrañas y que pago con dinero extraño la mercancía de Yaung.**

Los que hablaban se encontraban muy intrigados respecto a la extraña joven que vieron cerca de un puesto de objetos y de los objetos raros que intercambio por el collar, las pulseras y por la daga, esto llamo la atención de Aang, Sokka y Katara.

**\- Escucharon –** dijo Katara sorprendida

-** Si –** afirmo Aang.

**\- ¿Creen que sea de la nación del fuego? –** pregunto Katara angustiada

**\- No lo creo – **dijo Aang, al ver las caras de Sokka y Katara, continuo explicándoles** \- si fuera de la nación del fuego hubieran dicho que portaba una armadura, además, no creo que esa chica sea peligrosa.**

**\- Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Aang tiene razón –** dijo Sokka

**\- ¡Sokka! –** grito Katara "regañando" a su hermano.

**\- Oye, yo solo digo que tal vez no es el enemigo ni nada peligroso– **decía Sokka.

**\- Bueno, tal vez tengas razón Sokka –** se puso de acuerdo Katara con su hermano.

Aang, Sokka y Katara fueron caminando cerca de unos barcos.

**\- Nacion del Fuego! Reino Tierra! Tribu Agua –** empezaba a hablar un suejto con pañuelo en la cabeza - cualquier persona es bienvenida

En eso, el "vendedor promocionador" se acerco corriendo hacia el equipo Avatar **– Oigan ustedes! –** dijo el sujeto mientras se acerco mas hacia Aang **\- veo que son bueno viajeros que buscan buena mercancía –** continuo - porque no mejor vienen hacia mi barco, estoy seguro de que encontraran buena mercancía.

Katara, Sokka y Aang entraron al barco, empezaron a observar todo tipo de mercancía que habia ahí adentro, Sokka estaba visualizando todo.

**\- Vaya, nunca habia visto un lémur -** empezo a hablar un pirata de sombrero muy alargado, con una extaña ave que tiene forma ente pájaro y fénix, que apenas entraba a la sala donde se vendia la mercancia **\- Me gustaría hacer un buen cambio por ese valioso lémur.**

**\- Momo no esta a la venta –** decía Aang mientras protegía a su lémur entre sus brazos.

Katara se encontraba observando los diferentes tipos de mercancía que los piratas tenían en su tienda, en eso, vio un estante donde pudo observar unos pergaminos, entre esos pergaminos habia uno con un sello de la tribu agua, asi que lo saco y cuando lo abre ve movimientos se agua-control.

**\- ¡Aang! ¡Mira! - **dijo Katara con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba a Aang el pergamino** \- es un pergamino de de los maestros agua**

**\- Wow! Es increíble! – s**e sorprendio mucho Aang.

**\- Mira esos movimientos locos –** dijo señalando los tipos de movimientos.

**-¿Dónde consiguió este pergamino? – **pregunto Aang con una sonrisa

**\- En una zona de los maestros agua – **decía el irata mientras agarraba el pergamino con una sonrisa **\- y a un precio razonable… gratis**

**\- Un momento - **empezo analizar mejor **Sokka - mercancía de procedencia extraña, barcos, aves raras…..¡ustedes son piratas! – grito Sokka mientras le habia escupido al "vendedor".**

**\- Preferimos el termine "compradores de alto riesgo" – **decía el sujeto del pañuelo en la cabeza.

Katara se quedo observando un poco el dinero que tenia en la mano **– y… cuanto quiere por el pergamino?**

**\- Ya tiene un comprador, uno hombre del reino tierra – **dijo el pirata** \- a no ser que lleven consigo 200 monedas de oro.**

**\- Mira Katara, dame el dinero y dejame manejarlo – **le dijo Aang mientras le pedia el dinero** \- les gusta regatear, mira y aprende**.

**\- Señor, que le parece si le doy, ¡Una pieza de cobre! –** dijo con una sonrisa Aang mientras le mostraba el dinero.

**\- Jajaja, no regateo con esas cosas**

**\- Entiendo –** dijo Aang con una sonrisa picara **\- entonces…..¡DOS PIEZAS DE COBRE!**

**\- No regateo, ahora vayanse **

**\- Aang, será mejor que nos vayamos – **dijo Katara con una cara angustiada

**\- Despues nos veremos –** dijo Aang como haciéndole "ojo feo" al pirata.

Los 3 empezaron a bajar del barco.

**\- Oye, porque asi de repente tuvimos que irnos – **se quejo Sokka**\- estaba viendo unas buenas armas**

**\- Estare mas tranquila una vez que estemos lejos –**dijo Katara mientras miraba de reojo para ver que nos los estuvieran siguiendo.

**\- OIGAN! USTEDES! – **se escucho el grito de alguien llamandolos

**\- Oh!, veo que han cambiado de opinión –** dijo Aang con una sonrisa mientras que Katara solo se ocultaba atrás de Sokka.

En eso vieron como salian varios piratas del barco, preparados con espadas y preparándose para el ataque.

El equipo Avatar, sin perder tiempo, se fueron corriendo lejos de ese lugar. Estaban siendo perseguidos, Aang con su aire control empujo a unos piratas, despues Katara, con su agua control para hacer agua congelada en el suelo para que resbalaran. Los tres estaban nervisos

**\- ¡PORQUE RAYOS NOS PERSIGUEN! –** grito Sokka asustado mientras evitaba obstáculos.

**-¡No lo se! – **dijo Aang

**-….-o0o-…-**

Juli, estaba caminando por las calles de ese pueblo mientras se encontraba pensativa "ahora entiendo porque este lugar se me hacia demasiado raro" pensaba mientras ponía sus dedos en su mentón para comprender **mejor – Debo de buscar a mis amigas –** dijo para si, en eso algo llamo su atención.

**\- ¡ATRAPENLOS! –** se escucho un grito

Juli miro de donde provenía aquel grito y pudo observar a un grupo de sujetos, que por su apariencia, sabia que se trataban de piratas. Se acerco mas sigilosamente para ver que esos piratas estaban acorralando a un grupo de tres chicos que estaban a punto de ser acorralados en un muro, Juli, sin perder tiempo, lanzo una pequeña capsula de gas que tenia en su bolsilo.

Los piratas perdieron visibilidad, Katara, Sokka y Aang, no supieron como, solo sintieron que algo o alguien los jalaba del lugar.

Cuando la nube de humo de disipo, los piratas vieron que ya no estaban los chicos que perseguían** – Pero que?!**

**\- A donde se metieron!**

En el bosque, Katara, Sokka y Aang trataban de tomar aire

**\- ¿Están bien? – **pregunto Aang a sus amigos, para saber si no habían salido lastimados

**\- Si –** dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

**\- ¿Que fue eso? –** dijo Katara tratando de procesar mejor lo que habia pasado

Los tres se encontraban, tratando de procesar mejor lo que habia pasado, hace un momento se encontraban acorralados en un muro y de un momento a otro habían sido arrastrados hacia el bosque.

**\- ¿Estan bien? - **se escucho la voz de una chica

El equipo avatar giro su rostro y vieron a una chica, apenas era visible debido a la sombra provocada por el sol** \- Me da gusto que esten bien -** corrio rapido la chica mientras iba hacia el interior del bosque.

**\- Espera! - g**rito Aang corriendo a maxima velocidad para ver mejor a la chica

**¡Aang! espera -** dijo Katara siguiendo a su amigo

Aang queria saber quien habia sido la chica que los habia ayudado

**-…o0o-….-**

Mientras en el bosque, Kari, Sara y Cecil, (esta ultima un poco mas atrás) se encontraban siguiendo al borrego o vaca enorme con cuernos que caminaba rio arriba.

**\- Niñas –** decía Cecil tratando de que sus amigas regresaran **\- es mejor que regresen.**

**\- Oh vamos Cecil –** dijo Sara** \- quiero ver esa vaca peluda –** pero antes de poder caminar mas choco con Kari que se detuvo de golpe**\- ¿Qué sucede Kari?**

**\- Esa cosa… –** dijo Kari señalando al monstruo peludo

**\- ¿Que sucede? –** dijo Sara observando a donde apuntaba Kari

Ambas, quedaron muy sorprendidas, Cecil volteo a ver y lo que vio la dejo muy sorprendida.

**\- Oh…. no….. –** dijo Cecil impactada al ver que le toro peludo volaba hacia rio arriba **– chicas –** suspiro Cecil tratando de mantenerse tranquila, pero aun asi estaba demasiado sorprendida **\- creo que no estamos en ciudad Victoria [N/A: si no eres de Mexico, ciudad Victoria es una ciudad en Tamaulipas]**

**\- De que hablas Cecil – **trataban de comprender sus amigas** \- ¿Estás segura de que no es un sueño?**

**\- No – **dijo Cecil **\- no lo es -** continuo **\- No estamos en el bosque de ciudad victoria, ni es un sueño…digo que… creo que estamos….. en otro mundo.**

**\- ¿Otro mundo?**

Kari y Sara no comprendían porque, Cecil igual estaba así, pero de cierta forma las tres se miraron como sabiendo del porque se encontraban así, era claro que las 4 (incluye a Juli) sabían que existen diferentes dimensiones de su mundo; una vez habían visto un libro que Juli compro a una adivina, al principio Cecil, era demasiado escéptica respecto a eso, a pesar de que Juli le decía que si existen otras dimensiones y que si tal vez se aumentara mas la tecnología, tal vez se podría hacer los viajes dimensionales, si se habían logrado viajes a la velocidad de la luz, pero en proceso y en etapas iniciales, podían darse esos casos de ser transportados a otra dimensión. Las chicas observaron mejor a la criatura que seguían y vieron con mejor detalle que era un bisonte, pero no cualquier bisonte, sino que era un bisonte …¿volador?

Las chicas observaban como el bisonte volador se quedo "aplastado" en el final de la cascada que estaban viendo al final, de cierta forma y de puro milagro, esa cosa no las habia visto, a decir verdad, si estaban en otro mundo, no sabian si esa cosa podía lastimarlas.

**\- Chicas -** dijo Cecil determinante mientras se iba **\- será mejor que vaya a buscar a Juli y ustedes, es mejor que regresen a donde estabamos, si Juli no las ve ahi, podria preocuparse**

-** ¿Ah? -** dijeron Kari y Sara al unisono -** puede ser peligroso Cecil**

**\- Juli se ha tardado -** dijo Cecil dejando su mochila con las chicas **\- si no estamos mal y de verdad estamos en otro mundo, es mejor que vaya a buscar Juli**

**\- ¡Kyaa! pero que lindo! -** el grito de lindura de Sara detuvo el andar de Cecil.

**\- ¿eh? -** Cecil y Kari giraron su rostro para ver que Sara se acerco hacia el bisonte peludo**\- Sara! -** regañaron las dos

** \- vamos a acercarnos mas ^^-** decia Sara mientras brincaba hacia el bisonte peludo

**\- Ya vieron! que lidno -** decia mientras acercaba su mano hacia la cabeza del bisonte, el bisonte se dejo acariciar **\- uy! que lindo -** decia mientras trataba de rascarle la panza.

**Sara - d**ijo Cecil, mientras que Karina solo se tapaba la cara de pena** \- ni que fuera un perro**

**\- No te fies -** dijo Cecil mientras mantenia la guardia alta

**\- Cecil -** dijo Karina -** de hecho, no es tan peligroso de cerca.**

Kari se sento en una roca descansando y vigilando a Sara para que no se fuera a otro lado, Cecil trato de imitar a Karina, pero algo llamo su atencion, saco de su cinturon una espada que traia cubierta con una chamarra que llevaba puesta, esa chamarra cubria la espada, no dejando verla, esa accion provoco que se asustaran Kari y Sara

**\- ¡Cecilia! -** le reclamo Kari **\- Es peligroso que saques la espada!...eh? no me digas que la tragiste a un viaje escolar!**

Cecilia no le presto atencion, solo le indico con el dedo hacia los arboles, Karina se puso a la defensiva tomando del suelo una piedra.

**¿Que sucede chicas? -** pregunto Sara acercandose hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

Detras de unos arboles pudieron observar como salian un chico calvo, una chia de trenza y un chico de coleta

**\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? –** dijo Sokka preparando su boomberang

**\- Sokka espera - t**rato de tranquilizar Aang

**\- Oye, calmado niño –** dijo Cecil sin bajar la guardia con su espada en la mano.

**Que?! Niño?! Solo tengo 15! -** se quejo Sokka mientras le gritaba en la cara a Cecil

Ambos estaban en posicion de ataque.

**\- Sokka! tranquilo - d**ijo Aang a la vez que veia a Katara preparandose con el agua de su botella.

**\- ¡Espera! –** se escucho el grito a lo lejos

Karina, Cecil, Sokka, Sara, Katara y Aang giraron sus rostros para ver de donde provenia el grito, en eso una joven salto de la rama de un arbol.

**\- Esperen -** dijo la voz

**Juli -** susurraron al mismo tiempo las chicas mientras veian a su amiga a salvo

**\- esa voz -** dijo Aang viendo a la chica que acababa de llegar** \- tu eres quien nos ayudo -** dijo Feliz Aang señalando a la chica

Sokka y Katara, asi como Sara, Karina y Cecilia quedaron sorprendidos

**\- eh? ... oh si! ^^, siento haberme ido de esa forma - ** dijo Juli algo apenada.

Todos solo se quedaron observando entre ellos. Para romper el silencio, Juli fue la primera en romperlo.

**\- Bueno -** empezo a hablar Juli **\- nos gustaria presentarnos ** **  
**

**\- hola -** saludo Sara** \- mi nombre es Sara Sunwing**

**\- Hola que tal -** saludo Kari **\- Soy Karina Takashi, pero mis amigas me llaman Kari**

Karina le dio un codazo a Cecilia para que se presentara ya que la mencionada solo estaba un poco seria y como no queriendo verlos **\- Hola, soy Cecilia Stanford... pueden llamarme Cecil**

**\- no le hagan caso -** empezo a hablar Juli **\- Es que esta asi porque lograron "espantarla" -** dijo señalandola en forma de chiste.

**\- ja...ja...que graciosa Juli -** dijo Cecil algo enojada y siendo sarcasticas

**\- oh si, mi nombre es Julieta Rivera, pero mis amigos me dicen Juli o tambien me pueden decir con Julia**

**\- Juli queda mejor - **dijo Sara** \- es mas tierno **

**\- Concordamos con Sara -** dijeron Karina y Cecilia al mismo tiempo.

**\- hay chicas-** se sonrojo un poco Juli de que sus amigas le tomaran asi de tanto cariño

-** Bueno, mucho gusto - **saludo Katara cin una sonrisa** \- mi nombre es Katara**

**\- yo soy Aang - d**ijo el mencionado levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

**\- el es Sokka - d**ijo Katara señalando a su hermano, dandole un codazo.

**\- si, hola, soy Sokka -** saludo sin mucho animo.

**\- Disculpen - **empezo a hablar Juli** \- se que esto puede sonar loco y que tal vez no nos crean - **continuo hablando** \- pero, necesitamos que nos ayuden - **se decio a decirles** \- veran... Nosotras 4 somos de otro mundo**

**...**

El Equipo avatar quedo muy sorprendido por lo que Juli acababa de decir, acaso escucharon bien?, que ellas venian de otro mundo?

**\- Asi que... son de otro mundo -** diJo Sokka entre intrigado y suspicaz.

**\- Se que puede ser muy dificil de creer -** dijo Juli tratando de darse a explicar

**\- No - **dijo Aang** \- si creo que puedan ser de otro mundo**

**\- ¿de que hablas Aang? - **pregunto Katara

**\- si, de que hablas Aang-** imito Sokka la misma pregunta de Katara ganadose juna mirada matadora por parte de su hermana.

**\- bueno, no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que si se pueden dar esos viajes al mundo de los espiritus, tambien pueden darse esos viajes a otros mundos.**

**\- Perdonen la pregunta -** dijo Katara intirgada y emocionada **\- pero... ¿como es su mundo?**

**\- oh bueno, pues ... - **interrumpio Cecil.

**\- yo creo que es mejor que ustedes primero nos digan en donde estamos**\- Hablo Cecil algo seria.

**\- Cecil, tranquila -** Dijo Juli mientras ponia su mano para hacer murmullo hacia sus nuevos amigos - Creanme, una vez que se ganan su confianza es mas agradable.

**\- te oí -** dijo Cecil algo molesta pero los amigos de Aang jurarian haber visto una sonrisa en ella _"Puede ser agradable"_ pensaba Aang mientras veia con una sonrisa a las nuevas amigas que tenian. "Son agradables" pensaba Aang mientras sintio como Juli volteo hacia el y le dedico una sonrisa

**A decir verdad, por su ropa extraña, podiamos notar que no eran ni de ningun reino, ni nacion - **dijo Sokka diciendoles lo que habia analizado.

**\- ¿Nacion?¿Reino? - **dijo curiosa Kari** \- que ...estamos en la epoca de los romanos o epoca medieval?**

**\- Kari, tu chiste fue malo - **dijo Sara con una cara de ¬¬

**\- Me recuerda a Sokka con sus chistes malos - **dijo Katara con una sonrisa burlandose de los chistes de Sokka, solo para molestarlo.

**\- ¡Oye!**

Todos empezaron a reirse a carcajadas.

Todos se habian presentado, primero los chicos se presentaron, como siempre, Sokka los presento como el equipo Avatar, diciendoles toda la hisitoria, de la guerra de 100 años, de los diferentes pueblos que existian en el mundo. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas de esuchar lo que habian hecho ese geupo, de su viaje a un lugar llamado Omashu.

**Asi que... en este mundo la gente puede controlar los 4 elementos? -** pregunto Kari muy curiosa

**\- Bueno, no todos, algunos no nacen con la habilidad de poder controlar los elementos - **decia Katara** \- y solo uno puede controlar los 4 elementos -**concluyo.

**Aqui - d**ijo Sokka haciendole de mucha emocion presentando a Aang** \- el, es el Avatar, el controla os 4 elementos**

**\- Jeje - **dijo algo apenado Aang** \- aun me falta mucho por controlar.**

**\- awww, pero si eres tan peque, de ... ehmmmm?.. 13 años?**

**\- jeje, si -** dijo Aang rascandose la nuca.

**\- awww, ternurtita -** dijeron al mismo tiempo Sara y Kari emociondas -** pero si eres el mas pequeño de todos nosotros**

**\- Saben -** empezo Juli **\- me gustaria ver una demostracion del control de los elementos**

**Seria muy interesante -** dijo Cecil curiosa por ver el control de los elementos.

**Creo que lo podran ver -** dijo Katara con una sonrisa, detras de ella saco un pergamino con el sello de las tribu agua

**\- ¡Ahora entiendo porque nos seguian! - **dijo Sokka molesto** \- Robaste el pergamino de esos piratas!**

**\- Fue solo... un comercio de alto riesgo -** decia con una sonrisa divertida

**\- Aun asi, lo robaste**

**\- Sokka, de donde crees que lo sacaron, se lo robaron a un maestro agua -** dijo furiosa de saber que robaron a maestros agua.

**\- Es por eso que estaban acorralados por esos piratas -** mas que una pregunta de Juli, fue una afirmacion.

**\- asi es - **dijo Sokka respondiendo a lo que dijo Juli-** Katara, no estuvo bien que lo hicieras**

**\- Sokka, sabes muy bien que es de vida o muerte que Aang aprenda los 4 elementos, y que mejor que el agua-control primero-** le dijo Katara a su hermano -** bien, antes que nada me gustaria intentar este movimiento**

**\- a ver-** se asomaron las chicas para ver ese pergamino **\- wow-** se asombraron mucho **\- pero que tecnicas**

**\- El latigo de Agua - **dijo Katara

**\- Kari, ¿crees que lo puedas sostener? - p**regunto katara

**claro -** dijo Kari mientras le hacia el favor de sostener el pergamino.

Katara empezo a hacer unos movimientos, las chicas se quedaron sorpendidas de ver como Katara controlaba el agua. Katara trato de tener control pero se pego con el agua provoca

**JAJAJA -** se burlo Sokka, Cecil trato de aguantar la risa.

**\- de que te ries -** se enojo Katara.

-** Te lo merecias -** dijo Sokka sentado en una roca** \- No le hagas caso Aang, solo se quiere enseñarse a si misma-** dijo Sokka

**\- Creo que concuerdo con Sokka- **dijo Cecil recostada en el pasto, con los ojos cerrados.

**\- Ves, hasta que alguien esta de acuerdo conmigo -** dijo Sokka feliz y mirando a Cecil **\- Ahora me agradas.**

Cecil con los ojos cerrados solo tuvo una sonrisa

**No es cierto! -** se defendio Katara **\- Aang dominara la tecnica una vez que aprenda la tecnica.**

Trato de nuevo hacer la tecnica pero no pudo -** PORQUE NO PUEDO HACER ALGO TAN SENCILLO COMO ESTO!**

**\- es que no tienes buen control en tu cuerpo -** le dijo Aang a Katara **-mira**

**\- si solo dejas que fluya, el agua hará el resto -** dijo Aang mientras terminaba de hacer el movimiento logrando un buen latigo

**\- Wow, es increible -** dijo Juli muy asombrada

**\- Gracias -** dijo Aang con una sonrisa **\- Ves? asi es como debes...**

**\- PUEDES CALLARTE, POR SI NO LO SABIAS A VECES TU SABIDURIA MOLESTA... YA QUE TIENES EL "DON NATURAL" PORQUE NO MEJOR TIRAMOS EL PERGAMINO**

**\- Oye Katara -** le dijo Sara algo preocupada, pues a pesar de conocerla apenas, le tenia mucha estima **\- tranquila**

**¡Que?! -** dijo volteando a ver a Sara molesta, leugo miro a su hermano, miro a las demas y despues miro a Aang con una cara triste**\- Oh, lo siento mucho Aang, no se que me paso, pero ya esta, no usare el pergamino.**

**Gracias -** dijo Aang feliz de que ya no estuvira Katara enojada con el **\- Oh es cierto! chicas, me gustaria ver cosas de su mundo**

**A mi tambien me gustaria verlas - **dijo Sokka igualmente queria ver las cosas

Las chicas empezaron a busar dentro de sus mochilas, cuando Sara saco su celular, Katara, Aang y Sokka quedaron sorpendidos de la cosa extraña que scaraon las chicas, Sara y las chicas empezaron a explicar que eso se llamaba celular, que servia para comunicarse con la gente.

El equipo Avatar estaba muy sorprendido de las cosas que las chicas tenian, su mundo si que era genial. Querian saber mas, pero Sokk dijo que era mejor otro dia porque estaba anocheciendo.

Tuvieron una platica amena, comieron algo de pescado que Aang habia pescado, con ayuda de Momo y Appa. Sara le pregunto como se llamaba su bisonte y le dijo que Appa, por lo que Sara empezo a acariciarlo. Appa olfateo a las chicas las cuales estaban fascinadas con el bisonte porque ademas de imponente, se les hiso adorable por lo pachoncito y Appa, a la que dejo casi embaba por lamerla fue a Juli.

**(risa divertida) Jajaja... Creo que le agradas mas a Appa -** decia Aang mientras miraba como Appa pegaba mucho su ocico a Juli

Habian preparado las mantas para que pudieran acostarse Juli, junto a Cecil con algunas ramitas que encontraron, hicieron un techo muy grueso para protegerse por si llegaba a llover, no etsaba de mas prevenir.

Todos fueron a dormir debajo del techo improvisado que hicieron las chicas.

**-...-o0o-...-**

Cerca de unos puestos por el muelle, un hombre entre 50 a 60 años y un joven de 17 años se encontraban en ese lugar

**\- Al parecer, hemos estado buscando por todo el muelle, pero no he encontrado mi pieza -** decia IROH muy tranquilo.

**\- Me de gusto que este viaje, fuera una ¡perdida de tiempo! – **dijo Zuko molesto hacia su tio mientras seguía cruzado de brazos

**\- siempre he dicho, que en un viaje, a veces encuentras lo que no buscabas -** decia Iroh mientras mantenia un rostro tranquilo **\- y encontramops buenos objetos a buen precio**

La tripulacion de Zuko estaba llevando lo que Iroh habia comprado, ambos fueron caminando hasta que Iroh le señalo un barco "pintoresco". Los dos entraron al barco, Iroh quedo asombrado observando una estatua de un simio con unas gemas rojas como ojos.

**-Por desgracia, perdimos a la chica y al chico calvo -** dijo uno de los piratas mientras le daba la informacio a su jefe.

**\- ¡hey! -** llamo Zuko la atencion de los piratas -** ese chico calvo tenia una flecha en la cabeza?**

**-...-o0o-...-**

Katara, aprovecho la noche, donde todos dormian para poder practicar las tecnicas de agua control, se alejo bastante de donde estaban todos durmiendo. Habia caminado rio abajo para poder practicar mejor esas tecnicas **\- Esta bien -** se dijo asi misma**\- puedo hacer el latigo de agua**

**\- ¡Hah! -** se quejo** \- Okey, otra vez - **trato de hacer el movimiento, pero fallo dejando caer el agua** \- VAMOS AGUA! COOPERA! -** le** "**gritaba" al agua del rio -** COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO PUEDA HACER ALGO TAN SENCILLO!**

En un barco se encontraban un joven y un pirata cuando, en eso, escucharon un grito -** Hah!**

Katara trataba de poder hacer esa tecnica, pero un ruido llamo su atencion, dejo el pergamino sobre un tronco y se asomo por unos arbustos, cuando observo el barco se espanto mucho y quiso huir, pero se topo con uno de los piratas.

**\- ¡No! –** grito Katara mientras le lanazaba agua al pirata que la habia sujetado, en eso se fue corriendo hacia otro lado, pero alguien la detuvo.

**\- Yo te protegeré de los piratas – **dijo Zuko sujetando a Katara de la muñecas.

**…..**

**….**

**...**

Gracias por seguir mi fic , de verdad que me pone feliz que lo sigan

Me costo mucho trabajo poder escribir estos capitulos hasta este porque no sabia como hacer el encuentro entre el equipo avatar y las chicas

lamento la tardanza, hoy como en la tarde, o tal vez en la noche suba el otro capitulo ^^

Por fis reviews

Please reviews

Me harán! Feliz! ^^

proximamente Capitulo 4


	4. Cap 4 EquipoAvatar,Tecnicas Agua-control

Lamento haberme tardado

como prometi, iun poco tarde pero aqui esta el capitulo 4...

Epero que lo disfruten mucho ^^

Lo hice con mucho gusto

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Cap 4 Conociendo al**** equipo Avatar. Tecnicas de Agua-control parte 3**

_**Anteriormente**_

_**Katara, aprovecho la noche, donde todos dormian para poder practicar las tecnicas de agua control, se alejo bastante de donde estaban todos durmiendo. Habia caminado rio abajo para poder practicar mejor esas tecnicas - Esta bien – se dijo asi misma - puedo hacer el latigo de agua**_

**_\- ¡Hah! -_**_**se quejo**_**_\- Okey, otra vez -_**_**trato de hacer el movimiento, pero fallo dejando caer el agua**_**_\- VAMOS AGUA! COOPERA! -_**_**le "gritaba" al agua del rio -**_**_COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO PUEDA HACER ALGO TAN SENCILLO!_**

_**En un barco se encontraban un joven y un pirata cuando, en eso, escucharon un grito -**_**_Hah!_**

_**Katara trataba de poder hacer esa tecnica, pero un ruido llamo su atencion, dejo el pergamino sobre un tronco y se asomo por unos arbustos, cuando observo el barco se espanto mucho y quiso huir, pero se topo con uno de los piratas.**_

**_\- ¡No! –_**_**grito Katara mientras le lanazaba agua al pirata que la habia sujetado, en eso se fue corriendo hacia otro lado, pero alguien la detuvo.**_

**_\- Yo te protegeré de los piratas –_**_**dijo Zuko sujetando a Katara de la muñecas.**_

…

**-….-o0o-…-**

**\- ¡SUELTAME AHORA MISMO! – **dijo Katara molesta mientras estaba atada a un tronco de un arbol

**\- Solo quiero que me ayudas a capturar al avatar- **decía Zuko mientras los piratas, sus soldados y su tio estaban atrás de el.

**\- No te voy a ayudar – **decía molesta Katara, haciendo un puchero de molestia.

**\- Quizás esto te haga cambiar de opinión –** dijo Zuko acercándose un poco a Katara mostandole un collar azul. Katara, al ver ese collar sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa

**\- El collar de mi madre! –** gritohistérica Katara y sorprendida** \- ¿De donde lo sacaste?**

**\- No lo robe si es lo que piensas –** decía mientras aun tenia el collar en la mano.

**\- Aang no vendrá! –** dijo Katara y luego su voz se puso triste **\- No sabe que estamos aquí**

**\- Esto es ridículo –** dijo uno de los piratas

**\- No vamos a estar esperando a que lleguen esos chicos, danos ese pergamino – **dijo el jefe de los piratas, mientras exigia que le dieran el pergamino.

**\- Si no quieren que lo queme, es mejor que me obedezcan –** dijo Zuko amenazando con quemar el pergamino con su fuego control

En el bosque, un grupo de chicos se levantaban, con los primeros rayos del sol

\- (**bostezo) Que bien se duerme –** dijo Sokka

Juli se levanto y vio como sus amigas que apenas y se estaban despertando y después observo a Cecil que seguía dormida

**\- No te preocupes – **dijo Kari** \- yo la despierto –** dijo esta mientras con un pequeño frasco que tenia en su mochila se acercaba al rio para recoger algo de agua.

**\- Kari –**empezo a hablar Juli ** \- Este….creo….**

**\- Tranquila Juli, no pasara nada –** dijo Kari **\- ¿Verdad Sara?**

**\- Si –** dijo Sara con una sonrisa divertida

Aang se levanto bostezando mientras con su aire control acomodaba su ropa, en eso, volteo a ver hacia Juli que se acercarse a Appa para acariciarlo. Aang tuvo una sonrisa al verla, se dio cuenta de que se sonrojo un poco al verla, en eso, Juli volteo a verlo y le dedico una sonrisa lo que le causo otro rubor ligero en las mejillas.

Aang estaba caminando hacia Juli cuando algo llamo la atención de todos.

**\- ¡Wuaah! –** se escucho un grito, asustando a Aang haciendo que saltara de la impresión.

Juli volteo y vio que Kari con un frasco en la mano que estaba goteando y vio que Cecil estaba toda empapada "Hay Kari" pensaba Juli con una gota en la cabeza.

**\- ¡JAJAJAJA! –** Kari y Sara soltaron la carcajada de su vida.

Sokka se acerco para ver lo que ocurrió e igualmente solto la carcajada **– JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

Cecil, con unos ojos de molestia, estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, pero tropezó con el mismo frasco que Kari uso para mojarla, tropezando y cayendo en el rio empapándose mas. Sokka, Kari y Sara no pudieron aguantar mas la carcajada y empezaron a reírse.

\- **¡SUFICIENTE! ¡LAS VOY A MATAR! –** grito enojada Cecil mientras comenzaba a correr hacia Kari y Sara.

**\- ¡Aaah! - gritaron **de miedo ambas mientras corrian hacia otro lado

**\- Cecil, vamos, solo estaban…. –** no pudo continuar porque Cecil estaba correteándolas dando vueltas alrededor de un árbol **\- hay Cecil, deberias de controlar un poco tu temperamento.**

**\- No habia visto que Cecil se alterara mucho - ** dijo Aang sorprendido.

**-**Juli con una sonrisa divertida** – Es muy tranquila y lo que pasa es que Cecil tiene un mal despertar si alguien la despierta y mas se pone molesta cuando la mojan –** continuo **\- pero es que si la dejas dormir mas tiempo, luego es mas difícil despertarla y a veces cuando la mojas pierde los estribos – **con una sonrisa** – y mas si se trata de ese par- **dijo señalando a las chicas que se encontraban jugando al "pilla pilla" ocultándose detrás d un árbol para evitar que Cecil con un pedazo de madera las golpeara.

**\- ¡Aang, Juli! – **dijo Sokka acercándose a los dos** \- ¿Han visto a Katara? **

**\- No Sokka, no la he visto – **dijo Aang .

**\- Ni yo – **dijo Juli** \- ¿Sucede algo?**

**\- Es que no la he visto desde que desperté –** dijo Sokka con un rostro intrigado y algo preocuado de no saber donde esta su hermana.

**\- Debe de haber ido al pueblo –** dijo Aang despreocupado.

**\- Bueno chicos, díganle a las chicas que al rato regreso, voy a buscar unas manzanas para comer que vi alla arriba –** dijo señalando hacia la parte de arriba de la cascada **– No tardare – **dijo Juli mientras se iba hacia la parte alta de la cascada.

Mientras que Juli habia subido la montaña hacia la parte alta de la cascada, los demás se encontraban acomodando las cosas despues de haber pasado unos 5 minutos en el cual, con ayuda de Aang, Cecil decidió dejar de perseguir a las dos (por el momento) _"Luego las castigo"_ pensó Cecil.

**\- Chicos –** dijo Cecil levantándose del suelo ya que se habia recostado para descansar **\- voy a acompañar a Juli, tal vez necesite ayuda en llevar las manzanas**

**\- De acuerdo – **dijo Sokka

**\- Descuida, ve con cuidado **– dijo Aang con una sonrisa

Sin perder tiempo, Cecil siguió el mismo camino que Juli tomo. Habian pasado unos 10 minutos.

**\- Suficiente, no podemos esperar, debemos de buscar a Katara. –** Dijo Sokka

**\- Es cierto – dijo Sara - **Katara me preocupa

**\- A mi también – **dijo Kari

**\- Ire a buscarla – **dijo Aang mientras tomaba rumbo hacia el interior del bosuqe en dirección al pueblo

**\- Voy contigo Aang –** dijo Kari yendo tras Aang.

Pero antes de avanzar de entre los arboles aparecieron 7 piratas. Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos, los piratas empezaron a atacarlos, Kari, solo podía esquivar a los piratas, Sokka con su boomerang trataba de atacarlos, Sara recordando lo que Juli le había dicho respecto al Ballet empezó a esquivar de manera eficiente a los piratas, Aang, con su aire control, los empujaba lejos de sus amigos. Entonces lo piratas lanzaron unas redes que atraparon a Aang y a Sara juntos; uno de ellos dio la orden de retirarse.

**\- ¡Oigan! ¿Que no valemos un secuestro?-** grito Sokka como "ofendido que no quisieran según, "secuestrarlo" a él y a Kari.

Los piratas lanzaron unas redes hacia los mencionados lo cual los jalaron para llevárselos.

**\- Ah, Sokka! – **gritoKari tratando de zafarse de la red que la atrapo

**\- Kari! –** dijo Sokka tratando de zafarse pero sin resultado.

Juli, junto a Cecil, que habia llegado para ayudarla a llevar las manzanas, acababan de regresar con algunas manzanas que encontraron en un árbol arriba de la cascada y cuando bajaron, vieron las cosas de sus amigos abandonadas y a Appa abandonado ahí solito.

**\- ¡CHICOS! –** dijo Juli corriendo hacia donde habían hecho su campamento** \- Appa, que paso, donde están los demás**

Appa solo hiso un ruido y con su cabeza indico a donde habían ido.

**\- ¡Juli! –** grito Cecil llamando la atención de su amiga. Juli se acerco hacia donde estaban **– Algo les paso – **dijo mostrándole muchas pisadas.

**\- ¡¿Que?! –** grito Juli se acerco mejor para poder observar con más detalle.

Ambas chicas estaban buscando algún indicio que les indicara donde estaban sus amigos. Juli vio un pequeño rastro de unas pisadas arrastradas.

Cecil subio las cosas a la espalda de Appa para que las resguardara.

**-….-o0o-…..-**

Rio abajo, casi cerca de otra catarata, habían un grupo de piratas que tenían amarrados de las espaldas a dos chicos y a dos chicas.

**\- Oh vaya, pero si traen también a un par de chicas – **decía un hombre algo cano entre unos 50 años.

**\- Venían con los dos chicos – **dijo el líder de los piratas

** – Son extrañas - **dio otro pirata mientras con su dedo picaba en la mejilla a Kari, sacandole una venita en la cabeza

**\- OYE, NO SOMOS UNOS FENOMENOS! –** grito histérica Kari

A decir verdad, tanto los piratas como los de la nación del fuego se les quedaron observando de manera muy extraña, es decir, la vestimenta que traian las chicas era de lo mas extraña y sobre todo, a Kari, ya que su cabello era como amarillo (hablan d esu cabello rubio) [Muy raro ver ese tipo de color de cabello]

**\- Muy bien, ya cumplimos con el trato - **dijo el jefe de los piratas** \- ahora entreganos el pergamino**

**\- primero al chico -** exigio Zuko

**\- Lo siento Mucho Aang - s**e disculpo Katara, estando aun atada al arbol** \- lo siento mucho chicos, me fui a practicar, todo es mi culpa.**

**\- Descuida-** dijo Sara tratando de tranquilizar a

**-Si, descuida Katara, no fue tu culpa -** dijo Aang

**-En realidad, si lo fue -** dijo Iroh con un rostro tranquilo y feliz, Katara solo le vio con una mirada de "no se meta".

**\- Oye, yo no lo entregaria si fuera tu - **dijo Sokka** \- Amigo, no sabes quien es el? es el avatar - **continuo

**\- Sokka, que haces - **susurro Kari algo preocupada

**\- Sigueme la corriente - **dijo Sokka tratando de tranquilizarla **\- vale mucho dinero **

Al decir esto, los piartas tuvieron un semblante feliz

**\- Sera mejor que cierras la boca -** dijo Zuko formando una bola de fuego en su mano.

**\- (Gulp) .. Pe...pero, chicos! imaginen cuanto dinero les daria el señor del fuego por la entrega del Avatar - d**ijo Sokka logrando convencer a los piratas.

**\- Je, nos llevaremos el Avatar - d**ijo el jefe de los piratas - Vale mas que un tonto pergamino

**\- LAMENTARAS HABER ROTO NUESTRO TRATO!** -Esto provoco la ira de Zuko, dando la orden que sus hombres empezaran un ataque, el jefe de los piratas se dio cuenta de esto y el y sus piratas estaba e posicion de ataque.

_ "Bien hecho Sokka"_ penso Kari con una gota en la cabeza por la "brillante" idea de Sokka, ahora los 4 estaban en peligro.

La pelea estaba apunto de empezar, pero en eso, una daga fue lanzada hacia los piratas y otra daga fue lanzada hacia los sujetos de armaduras. Ambos bandos, giraron sus rostros para poder ver de donde habian venido, en eso, vieron como una chica salia de los arboles. Al caer la chica, ambos bandos estaban muy intrigados por el tipo de vestimenta que tenia la chica, una chica de cabello rojo con una blusa extraña (el top rosa), con un pantalon y unas botas cafes a la altura de la mitad de las pantorrillas. Zuko se quedo observando a la chica de un cabello como rojo, como el color de las llamas, igual su tripulacion quedo intrigada y su Tio solo la veia intrigado.

Juli no perdio tiempo y lanzo otra daga hacia los piratas, esto molesto a los piratas, lo cual todos se lanzaron hacia Juli.

**\- ¡JULI! -** gritaron el equipo Avatar de ver a su amiga que estaba a punto de ser emboscada

Los piratas se lanzaron con sus espadas para atacarla, Juli, los esquivo sin mucha dificultad. los empujo con sus pies haciendo que chocaran entre ellos o chocaran contra el arbol. El jefe de los piratas se fue hacia Juli para atacarla.

Mientras, atras de los "rehenes" una sombra, de maneta sigilosa, empezo a cortar con su espada las sogas que sujetaban a sus amigos, los chicos, al sentir quien los liberaba voltearon para ver que se trataba de Cecil.

Juli quedo en medio de los piratas, los piratas la estaban rodeando y con sus espadas estaban decididos a atacarla. Todos los piratas se lanzaron a Juli a acabar con ella, Juli estaba en posicion ofensica usada en el Kung Fu, esquivo los ataques y los golpeo a algunos en el estomago con sus puños, a otros les dio un rodillazo en el estomago, uno venia atras de ella pero lo esquivo y con un giro de 180° le dio una patada le dio en la cabeza dejandolo inconsciente, habia sido tan rapido pero a la vez como en camara lenta. Al dejarlos inconsciente Juli quedo aun en posicion ofensiva, con a guardia alta mientras observaba a los piratas ahi tendidos en el suelo. Katara, Aang y Sokka quedaron muy sorprendidos como Juli habia acabado con esos piratas mas rapido de lo normal.

Los de la Nacion del Fuego quedaron quietecitos, Zuko y su tio igual habian observado como la chica habia dejo tendidos en el suelo a los piratas - Ataquen! - dio la orden Zuko, sus soldados lanzaron bolas de fuego. Juli se dio cuenta y saco una pequeña capsula de humo para quitar visivilidad al enemigo, con la nube de humo todos quedaron incapacitados poara ver a quien atacaban. Cecil llego con algunos de los soldados de armadura y saco su espada, con el mango [creo que se llama asi donde se agarra la espada, si me equivoque me dicen para que en otros capitulos no cometa el mismo error, gracias] los golpeo en el estomago.

Juli, que habia saltado hacia un arbol para tener una mejor vista y ver donde estaba el enemigo, salto fuera del arbol y cayo a un lado de un hombre de unos 50 años.

**\- Hola señorita - s**aludo el hombre cortesmente.

**\- Ups, lo siento mucho señor - **dijo Juli disculpandose porque sin querer habia pisado el pie del señor** \- Lo siento, pero en este momento no puedo distraerme - **Dicho esto se fue corriendo hacia algunos de los hombres de armadura para evitar que atacaran a sus amigos** \- lamento la pisada.**

Los guerreros de la nacion del fuego, Juli y Cecil y Los piratas empezaron una pelea mientras que Sokka las ayudaba, Katara ayudaba a Sara y Kari huir del lugar, Aang con el aire control trataba de alejar a algunos piratas de sus amigos.

Como Aang no pudo ver nada, uso su aire control para deshacerse del humo. Mala idea, pues el humo se disipo completamente que el estaba en medio de toda esa disputa **\- oh -** Aang volvio a jalar el humo para cubrirse, dio u gran salto y cayo cerca del rio.

El humo se habia disipado. Los piratas, despues de la paliza se encontraban peleando contra los soldados de la nacion del fuego, Zuko vio al Avatar cerca del rio, sin perder tiempo lo ataco.

**\- ¡Aahah! -** grito Aang reaccionando un poco para desviar esa bola de fuego.

Zuko iba a atacar otra vez, pero en eso, se escucho un ruido en forma de explosion. Todo el mundo giro su rostro para ver de donde habia venido dicho ruido estruendoso, como el sonido de un relampago. Katara y Sokka observaron sorprendidos lo que paso.

Kari y Sara (que estaban siendo protegidas por Sokka) habia girado sus rostros teniendo una cara entre alivio y preocupadas.

La cuestion fue que TODOS habian dejado de pelear al girar sus rostro para ver que fue lo que habia pasado. Zuko abrio los ojos de sorpresa mientras solo toco instintivamente su mejilla izquierda, ya que apenas logro ver algo que rozo su mejilla.

**\- ¿Que? -** fue la reaccion de todos.

Aang, Sokka y Katara quedaron mas que sorprendidos.

Todos se quedaron sin poder comprender que es lo que acababa de pasar. hasta que vieron que la chica de cabello rojo sostenia algo en su mano derecha. Los soldados de la nacion del fuego estaban sorprendidos, pues nunca habian visto ese artefacto que la chica tenia en sus manos.

**\- No quiero pelear - **dijo Juli manteniendose en posicion ofensiva con su pistola en mano ** \- No dejare que nadie a Aang ni a mis amigos - d**ijo Juli con determinacion mientras guardaba la pistola** \- Ahora! -** grito Juli

Kari y Sara, arriba de un arbol con una red que hicieron, la lanzaron a algunos de los enemigos, atrapando mas a los piratas que a los soldados.

Momo salio de la ropa de Aang con un silbato en forma de bisonte, soplo el silbato que Aang habia comprado, lo soplo y en eso, se escucho uyn gruñido, todos miraron de donde provenian y vieron que se trataba de Appa

**SALTEN! -** pidio Aang. Sara, Sokka, Katara, Juli y Cecil no perdieron tiempo y saltaron hacia el bisonte sobre la silla. Appa se fue elevando en el cielo.

Zuko dio la orden de que no perdieran tiempo y fueran hacia el barco para poder seguirlos. Zuko, Iroh y su tio fueron hacia su barco.

En el cielo, lejos de todo ese disturbio, el equipo Avatar y las chicas estaban descansando y tomando algo de aire despues de esa pelea. Despues de in rato, la primera persona en romper el silencio fue Juli.

**\- ¿Estan bien?-** pregunto Juli

**\- Si - **Dijeron Todos**\- Gracias Juli**

**Wow! ¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE! - dij**o Sokka muy emocionado por el extraño artefacto que Juli aun traia en la mano -** ¡Que fue eso!**

Durante el viaje, Sokka, igual que Katara y Aang estaban muy emocionados con estrellitas en los ojos por lo que acababa de pasar, el extraño artefacto que Juli saco los dejo muy sorprendidos al igual que sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, fue increible. Juli solo estaba algo apenada de que ellos se sorprendieran de sus habilidades.

**\- Fue increible como lanzaste a ese tipo grandote - d**ijo Sokka con estrellitas en los ojos, como si fuera un niño. **\- Y esa cosa que usaste para "detener" a Zuko, fue increible!.**

**\- Juli ¿que no ibas a descansar?-** "regaño" Kari con una sonrisa, ahora recordaba la cara que tenia Juli en el campamento cuando la vio guardar algo en su mochila sin saber porque el misterio

**no esta de mas ser precavido, uno nunca sabe -** decia Juli con una sonrisa divertida y traviesa, habia prometido a sus amigas que descansaria de su trabajo como agente, pero Juli siempre sabia que debia de tenerlas cerca en cso

Durante el vuelo, no dejaban de hablar todos, el ambiente estaba muy animado. Sokka no dejaba de "bombardear" con preguntas a Juli. Juli solo estaba algo apenada de que la vieran con esos ojos.

_"De no ser por Juli, ahora estariamos perdidos"_ pensaron Kari, Sara y Cecil con una sonrisa, sabian que siempre podian contar con su amiga.

**\- Su mundo debe ser genial -** dijeron al mismo tiempo el equipo Avatar viendo a las chicas como cuando un niño observa a su artista favorito. las chicas solo quedaron mudas y rojas de la pena.

**-...-o0o-...-**

En un barco de la nacion del fuego que navegaba por el mar, Zuko se encontraba entrenando contra uno de sus tripulantes. Despues de entrenar se quedo recargado en el barandal del barco mientras le venia a la mente lo que habia pasado en el bosque, la chica que peleo contra los piratas y contra sus hombres...

** -Principe Zuko -** llamo Iroh acercandose a su sobrino -** Piensas en esa chica, ¿verdad? -** sin recibir respuesta, continuo-** Debo admitir que esa chica me dejo muy sorprendido, sobre todo el extraño artefacto que uso en esa pelea -** decia mientras en su mano tenia la cosa metalica que salio del aparato de la joven. Iroh veia con mucha curiosidad el artefacto, esa herramienta le intrigo mucho por el hecho de que esa chica tuviera armas que tuvieran alguna similitud con los de la nacion del fuego.

Zuko observo detenidamente el artefacto pequeño que su tio tenia en su mano, esa cosa rara le inquietaba

_"Esa chica"_ pensaba muy intrigado _"quien sera"_

**\- Su nombre es bonito -d**ijo Iroh regresando al interior del barco para un juego de Paisho, continuo al ver la cara de su sobrino de no comprender** \- **** lo escuche cuando sus amigos lo gritaron al ser atacada por los piratas y parece ser una chica agradable **

**….**

**...**

**….**

Gracias por seguir mi fic

Muchas gracias

Los vere en el ´proximo

_**proximamente capitulo 5**_


	5. Cap 5 ¿Jet? ¿Se cree Robin Hood?

Hola de nuevo!

Aquí esta el otro capitulo que con tantas ganas me esforcé por escribir bien

Espero sea de su agrado

Nota: Juli y Cecil, a pesar de ser preparatorianas, tienen 18 años, ellas fueron las primeras en cumplir años (ya se que dije en el primer cap que tenian 17, pero decidi ponerles esa edad de 18)

Avatar last airbender o Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

re -editada 17 de abril 2014

**…..**

**…...**

**…**

**Cap 5¿Jet?¿Se cree Robin Hood?**

En un bosque, un grupo de chicos, se encontraban descansando, después de haber huido de ese pueblo, de esos piratas y de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego, habían llegado a ese bosque de manera mas calmada. Habían acampado hace solo un día.

**\- Chicos ¿Quiénes son esos de los de la Nación del Fuego? –** empezó a preguntar Kari

Juli, Cecil y Sara también estaban curiosas, recordando lo de hace dos días que habían huido de ese lugar con esa gente extraña.

**-o0o-Flash back-o0o-**

_Una pelea contra unos piratas_

_Unos hombres con armaduras lanzando …¿fuego por las manos?!_

**-o0o-Fin Flash Back-o0o-**

**\- Si, que es eso de ¿Tribu Agua? Y como la gente controla los elementos –** pregunto Cecil, ella estaba mas confundida que su tia Rose y eso era decir mucho.

**\- Bueno, pues déjenme decirles…. –** Sokka se uso en pose como relatando la historia

**\- En este mundo existen diferentes elementos – **empezo a relatar Katara.

**\- Oye! Yo iba a contarlo…. –** pero fue cayado por Aang que le puso la mano en la boca

**\- Sshhhh, silencion Sokka – **dijo Aang como niño escuchando la historia, dejando hablar a Katara.

**\- Existen diferentes lugares, la nación del fuego, el reino tierra las tribus aua nrte y sur y los templos aire –** relataba Katara **\- cada lugar controla un elemento, agua, tierra, fuego y aire, son llamados "maestros"; pero solo uno puede controlar los 4 elementos, esa persona es el Avatar que esta encargado de mantener el equilibrio entre las 4 naciones – **dijo Katara**\- Bueno, como verán Aang, es el Avatar –** dijo recibiendo una afirmación por parte de las chicas.

\- **Eso ya sabemos Katara -** dijo Sokka con una cara de aburrido, interrumpiendo el relato de Katara, ganadose un buen coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de Katara** \- AUCH!**

**\- Shhh, calla Sokka –** dijeron Kari, Sara, Juli y Aang tratando de escuchar.

Katara siguió relatando, pero su rostro se volvió algo triste y melancólico, Sokka también tuvo un rostro así de melancólico. Esta acción dejó algo inquietadas a las chicas, Juli giro su rostro hacia Aang y lo vio un poco decaído. Cecil, que estaba recostada sobre una pequeña montañita, solo giro levemente su cabeza hacia los chicos, eso le inquieto un poco.

**\- Pero, hace 100 años comenzó una guerra que inicio la Nación del Fuego, eh…. –** se quedo un poco callada Katara.

**\- ¿Que pasa Katara? –** preguntó Kari

**\- ¿Sucede algo? –** pregunto Sara

Cecil se sento para mirar hacia los chicos, estaba intrigada mientras tenia una cara seria.

Juli también se quedo observando sin poder comprender porque estaban tan melancólicos.

**-Katara, esta bien –** dijo Aang mientras con su cara le decía que continuara **\- cuéntalo**

**\- Hace 100 años, el señor del fuego, Sozin, ataco a los nómadas aires de todos los templos, acabando con ellos –** dijo Katara **\- según nuestra abuela, nos dijo que le contaron que el señor del fuego de esa época uso un cometa para agrandar sus poderes y los de la nación del fuego – **continuo** – fue asi como al cometa se le dio el nombre de Cometa Sozin.**

**\- Increíble – **Las chicas quedaron impactadas respecto a la historia que acababan de contarles. Era sorprendente lo que en ese mundo la gente había vivido.

**\- ¿Cómo sabemos quienes pertenecen a que tipo de Nacion? – **pregunto Juli, tenia mucha curiosidad

**\- Por el tipo de vestimenta –** empezo a decir Aang **\- Cada Nacion tiene cierto tipo de vestimenta, como verán por el nombre, diferentes naciones, según el elemento que controlen visten cierto tipo de ropa**

**\- No se si recuerden a los soldados que vieron en aquel pueblo-** Sokka le pregunto a las chicas. Las chicas solo asintieron **– pues ellos eran de la nación del fuego, su vestimenta siempre va cambiando ya que los trajes de los soldados tienen diferente diseño – **continuo hablando Sokka** \- son el enemigo**

**\- ¿Tan peligrosa es la gente de la Nación del Fuego? –** pregunto

El equipo avatar estuvo explicándoles que la Nación del Fuego eran gente destructora que solo se dedicaban a causarle daño a otras personas, que han "exiliado" a mucha gente de sus lugares de origen.

**\- Supongo que son criminales –** dijo Juli entre como meditando y un poco seria.

**\- Oh, oh –** dijeron en tono de broma y "preocupándose" (notese el sarcasmo) por el comentario de Juli, aunque no era falso del todo, pues sabían que cuando se trata de su trabajo, es muy en serio.

**\- ¿Que pasa? –** preguntó Katara.

**\- Cuando Juli escucha a gente que causa daño, se emociona, es muy intrépida, le gusta mucho las emociones fuertes –** decía Kari, mientras Sara solo suspiraba, luego soltaron una risa.

**\- Y yo crei que la loca de las peleas era Cecil –** dijo Juli con una sonrisa divertida, tomando de a juego lo dicho por sus amigas, recibiendo una mirada muy seria y de pocos amigos por parte de Cecil.

**\- Pufff-** Sara y Kari solo trataban de aguantarse para no soltar la carcajada.

**\- ¡Hey! –** grito Cecil algo molesta, pero tratando de mantener la calma.

**\- Además por ser policía, siempre trata de proteger a quienes lo necesiten –** concluyo Sara.

**\- ¿Policía? – **pregunto curiosa Katara **\- ¿Qué es eso?**

**\- Este…. – **iba a empezara a hablar Kari.

**\- ¡Oh bueno! Porque no mejor comemos algo, tengo mucha hambre -** dijo Juli interrumpiendo a su amiga.

Kari fue la primera en sacar algo de su mochila, era una bolsa de papitas, después Sara saco una bolsa con unas 10 manzanas. Sokka se acerco para ver lo que Kari habia sacado y al probarlas le gustaron mucho. Con algo de carne que Sokka, apenas logro conseguir, empezaron a cocerla. Kari vio unas ramas de árbol, saco la daga de supervivencia que trajo para su viaje escolar y empezó a tallarla, Sara también se le unió. Sokka y Katara se asomaron para ver que hacían las chicas y pudieron ver que ambas habían hecho dos arcos. Las chicas empezaron a explicar que en su escuela ellas entraron a unas clases de tiro con arco, aunque les faltaba un poco, Cecil se acerco al grupo diciendo que quería practicar con las chicas, Cecil, saco su espada y empezó un combate contra Sara la cual estaba tratando de lanzarle unas flechas, Cecil le decía que debía ser mas rápida, que estaba haciéndolo mal, que debía mantener en equilibrio el arco, Kari le pidió a Sokka si podían entrenar, este con su boomerang empezó a lanzárselo, Kari, con su arco lo usaba como escudo, el cual desvió el boomerang de Sokka, luego, le lanzo unas flechas.

Después de entrenar un poco, Sokka estaba probando un poco de lo que Kari traia en su mochila, las papas fritas, aunque no fuera carne le gustaba mucho, Katara estaba diciendo que la comida estaba deliciosa, que en su mundo debían de tener cosas muy increibles. Mientras tanto, Aang se habia alejado un poco del grupo, suficiente para poder respirar tranquilamente.

**\- Aang –** llamo una voz al joven maestro aire y futuro Avatar

**\- Hola Juli –** dijo Aang con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su tristeza

**\- Aang, la historia que conto Katara, ¿sucede algo? –** Pregunto Juli ** \- lo digo porque te vi un poco triste cuando conto lo del ataque a los maestros aire.**

Aang le empezó a relatar a Juli que hace 114 años, se había escapado de su templo, contándole el motivo, como fue que Katara y Sokka lo encontraron, los viajes que han tenido para poder llegar con la Tribu Agua del Norte. Juli se sentó a un lado de Aang para abrazarlo, esto dejo perplejo al joven maestro aire, Juli le decía que no debía estar triste que tiene tan buenos amigos como a Katara y Sokka **– Y además, nos tienes a nosotras –** continuo hablando Juli con una sonrisa **\- nosotras te ayudaremos en esta misión.**

Aang tenia una cara llena de felicidad, era muy afortunado de tener a tan buenos amigos como los que tenia, sobre todo estar abrazado a Juli, era una sensación muy calidad.

**\- Te prometo que las ayudaré a las 4 a que puedan encontrar la manera de regresar a su mundo –** dijo Aang mientras aun se quedaba viendo a Juli** \- Juli, eres muy hermosa.**

**\- Eh? -** dijo Juli.

**-¡Digo! que eres muy agradable y una gran amiga - **dijo corriiendose a tiempo, esperando que Juli no entendiera lo que quiso decir

**\- jeje, tu tambien Aang -** dijo Juli. ^^

Aang se fue acercando lentamente hacia Juli, era extraño, pero sentía ganas de besarla, era como si se hubiera olvidado casi por completo de los sentimientos que había tenido con Katara cuando la vio por primera vez, estaba algo confundido. Aang se acercaba lentamente hacia el rostro de Juli mientras esta solo miraba al horizonte. Antes de poder continuar, algo llamo la atención de Aang….

**\- Por cierto –** dijo Aang, saliendo del transe por dos cosas, 1: por darse cuenta a tiempo ya que Juli volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y 2: buscaba a cierto lémur pequeño **\- ¿Dónde esta Momo?**

**-¿No estaba contigo? – p**regunto Juli

En eso, todos escucharon el chillido de un lémur, era Momo, sin perder tiempo fueron corriendo hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido. Llegaron a un lugar donde habían escuchado a Momo pero no veían nada

**\- ¡Miren! –** dijo Sara señalando con el dedo hacia el cielo.

Todos miraron hacia donde su amiga apuntaba y observaron tres jaulas, en esas jaulas habían algunos animales ahí atrapados, Aang no perdió tiempo y con su aire control salto hacia un árbol, luego con su aire control lo uso como un cuchillo para cortar la jaula que habia capturado a Momo.

La jaula cayo, liberando a Momo, pudieron observar como habían otras dos criaturas atrapadas

**\- Los liberare – dijo Aang subiendo a los arboles**

**\- Esto tardara –** dijo Sokka lanzando su boomberang para liberar a una de las criaturas

**\- Te ayudo – **dijo Kari mientras lanzaba una flecha hacia la jaula que apresaba a uno de los animales para poder liberarlos.

**\- Buena idea –** dijo Aang bajando del arbol

Sokka se acerco un poco para observar mejor **\- Nacion del Fuego, es mejor irnos –** dijo Sokka observando con mayor detalla la jaula **– es mejor no quedarnos aquí.**

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a empacar, Katara junto a Cecil y Sara estaban guardando todo en las bolsas de ella y de su hermano y algunas cosas de las chicas en sus mochilas. Juli y Kari estaban subiendo sus mochilas con Aang ayudándolas.

**\- Ah no eso si que no, es muy arriesgado ir sobre Appa, iremos caminando – **dijo Sokka mientras pedia las mochilas para bajarlas de Appa.

**\- Vamos Sokka - **dijo Kari

**\- Si Sokka – **dijo Katara a su hermano.

**\- No! Yo no quiero caminar, ya me canse – **dijo Sara quejándose mientras se sentaba en una roca.**\- yo me quedo aquí **

**\- Sara, no seas floja y mueve esas nalgas- **dijo Cecil regañando a su amiga.

**\- Saben, adelántense, me quedo con Sara hasta que recupere las fuerzas –** dijo Juli quedandode cerca de su amiga para cuidarla **\- al rato los alcanzamos, Sara y yo junto a Appa.**

**\- De acuerdo –** dijeron todos

Mientras Juli se encontraba hasta atrás del grupo con Sara y Appa, caminando lentamente. Los demás se encontraban caminando a unos 7 metros de distancia, un poco alejados.

**\- ¿Estas seguro que vamos por un buen camino? –** pregunto Kari curiosa al no ver ningún final en el bosque.

**\- ¡Claro! – **dijo Sokka muy convencido

**\- Que te hace creer eso –** pregunto Katara.

**\- Es instinto – **dijo Sokka con aires de grandeza y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**\- Y yo creí que solo el instinto era en los animales –** dijo Cecil de forma sarcástica.

Todos trataban de no soltarse a reir, Sokka parecía un niño haciéndole ojos matadores a Cecil.

**\- Oh vamos, debería de ser divertido –** dijo Aang animado

_5 minutos despues…._

**\- No puedo creer que a la gente le guste caminar sin que necesite de un bisonte volador –** decía Aang con una cara de fastidio mientras caminaba asi arrastrando los pies

**-Todo es por el "instinto" de Sokka –** decía Katara divertida.

**\- Oye Sokka, no te tenias el "toque" –** dijo Cecil burlonamente con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro. Sokka solo le dedico una mirada matadora

**\- Ja, ja, muy graciosa Cecilia – **dijo Sokka con una cara asi ¬¬* y casi con una venita.

– **Llevamos caminando horas y no he visto ningún pueblo –** decía Katara también fastidiada de caminar mucho.

**\- Es que alguien sabe hacia donde vamos –** dijo Kari, despues de un rato, pero debía soportar, sino, de nada sirve que lleve en la espalda un Arco de 2 m hecho 100% de madera y con flechas hechas igual de madera, pero

**\- Es verdad, yo igual estoy cansado –** dijo Aang **– Me hubiera gustado quedarme con Ju….digo! me hubiera gustado haberme quedado con Sara y Juli junto a Appa ara venir hasta aca.**

**\- Espero que estemos en buen camino – **dijo Cecil.

**\- Deberian de preguntarle al "instinto de Sokka" –"**sugirió" Katara

**\- Es cierto –** dijo Aang con una sonrisa **\- oye insitinto de Sokka…**

**\- ¡Esta bien! –** se exaspero Sokka, los demás solo soltaron una risa de diversión, les gustaba **\- Tambien estoy cansado, pero será mejor que continuemos y tal vez encontremos….. –** decía Sokka sin mirar a donde iban.

Cuando se abrio paso en unos arbustos, miro hacia adelante y quedo helado. Cecil, Katara, Aang y Kari igualmente caminaron hacia adonde habia ido Sokka. Al pasar del otro lado del arbusto se quedaron perplejos, ¿Por qué? Sencillo, enfrente de ellos habían como 20 hombres con armaduras. Las chicas estuvieron observando que eran sujetos con unos trajes rojos con armadura, recordando lo que habían hablado, supusieron que se trataba de la Nacion del Fuego.

**-¡Corran! –** grito Sokka.

Demasiado tarde, ya que uno de los solados de la Nacion del Fuego lanzo fuego bloqueándoles el paso para que pudieran escapar.

Cecil, Kari, Katara, Aang y Sokka estaban entre el fuego y los soldados. Los 5 estaban en posición ofensiva para defenderse.

**\- Son de la Nacion del Fuego – **murmuro Kari a Sokka

**\- Asi es – **decía Sokka sin perder de vista a los soldados

**\- Pero si es el avatar! –** dijo uno de los soldados de la nación del fuego señalando a Aang.

Los soldados, con sus lanzas y espadas estaban por atacar a los chicos, hasta que uno de ellos cayo al suelo

**\- ¡Miren! –** dijo Katara señalando a lo mas alto de un árbol.

Un chico de cabello entre castaño y negro, de unos 16 o 17 años, casi de la misma edad de las chicas, con un traje con unas cuantas armaduras que le cubrían los hombros y un poco las muñecas. Salto encima de otro hombre de los de la Nación del Fuego. Luego se fue acercando mas otros dos soldados, con unos dos ganchos de 1 metro, los sujeto de los pies

**\- Otros dos menos –** dijo el chico de cabello negro con una sonrisa presumida.

Sokka con una cara de y :8, Aang y Katara estaban sorprendidos, parecían dos niños viendo a un héroe, Cecil y Kari solo levantaron las cejas mientras estaban asi ;(.

**\- Y este que se cree –** dijeron Cecil y Kari algo sacadas de onda por la "actuación" del chico que acababa de golpear a ese par de soldados de la Nacion del Fuego.

Luego vieron que un chico en un árbol, con un sombrero alargado, como de unos 15 años, estaba disparando flechas hacia los de la Nación del Fuego. Un pequeño niño de uno años salto sobre otro soldado

Aang vio acercarse a un soldado hacia el y con su aire control lo empujo hacia unos arbustos. Katara con su agua control, empujo a dos soldados hacia unos arbustos.

Kari agarro su arco, vio que el chico del árbol estaba por ser atacado por la espalda por uno de los soldado y solo le disparo la flecha para distraerlo, el soldado giro hacia ella y la iba a atacar, pero en eso, Kari, recordando un movimiento que Juli le habia enseñado, se hiso de lado, agarro la mano del soldado, doblándosela hacia atrás y luego le hiso perder el equilibrio pateándolo en la parte de atrás de la rodilla derecha.

Un chico grandote golpeo entre ellos a dos soldados de la Nacion del Fuego. Sokka iba a golpear a un soldado de la Nacion del Fuego, pero el joven de cabello negro se le adelanto, Sokka solo refunfuño por no poder haber hecho nada de accion.

**\- Que se cree,¿Robin Hood? -** murmuro por lo bajo Kari al observar la accion del joven.

El supuesto "Robin Hood" estaba siendo atacado por un soldado de la Nacion del Fuego con su fuego-contorl, estaba tratando de bloquearlo o dejarlo incapacitado con sus ganchos, pero en eso, llego Cecil y con su espada, dejo herido al soldado, solo lo lastimo en uno de los brazos para evitar que siguera atacando, luego con un movimiento rapido, con el mango de la espada, dio un golpe en el estomago a otro soldado que venia atras de ella.

Todos los soldados de la Nacion del Fuego se habian retirado del lugar.

**\- Hola, mi nombre es Jet -** dijo Jet acercandose a Katara

**\- hola -** dijo Katara algo sonrojada.

**\- Buen manejo de la espada-** alabo Jet a Cecil, que se encontraba algo separada de las chicas.

**\- hm ...gracias -** dijo Cecil sin mucho interes con una cara molesta y seria mirando fastidiada al tal Jet.

\- **Eres muy buena con el manejo del Agua - **dijo Jet a Katara.

**\- Gracias -** dijo Katara un poco sonrojada

**\- yo soy Katara -** dijo la misma sonriendo de manera timida.

**\- Mi nombre es Aang - saludo el maestro aire levantando la mano en forma de saludo.**

**\- hola, mi nombre es Karina - saludo Kari con una sonrisa tranquila.**

**\- Hola, soy Cecilia -** dijo Cecilia sin mucho animo.

**\- Si, yo soy Sokka -** dijo Sokka sobándose un poco su brazo por el codazo que recibió de parte de su hermanita.

Los amigos de Jet se acercaron de manera extraña a Kari, esta no coimprendio porque, se sentia como cuando unos animales rodean a una nueva criatura en sus territorios.

**\- ¿Que sucede? - **pregunto Kari sin saber si reirse por la accion de los chicos o asustarse.

**\- Lo siento, es que tu cabello - **dijo Jet disculpandose por sus compañeros **\- No es muy comun verlo.**

Cecilia le hiso reaccionar, para que no sonara sospechoso la procedencia de las chicas** \- EH? - **dijo Kari tocando su cabello** \- oh si, es que no es comun, pero en mi pueblo donde vivia si es algo comun, jeje -** dijo Kari tratando de poder sonar convincente.

**\- Ellos son mis amigos -** empezo a presentar Jet **\- es Smellerbee - **dijo mostrando a un chico con unas marcas en la cara,** \- El Duke - **mostrando a un niño con lo que parecia un casco en su cabeza** \- Longshot -** mostrando a un chico con un arco **\- y Pipsqueak -** dijo mostrando a un chico muy alto.

**\- Pipsqueak, que chistoso - d**ijo Aang muy feliz :)

**\- Te parece divertido ¬¬ - l**e dijo el chico grandote como con una voz intimidante

**\- Creo que terrorífico -** dijo Aang con una sonrisa algo nerviosa ^^U

Ambos estaban divirtiendose se soltaron a reir

**\- Gracias por habernos ayudado -** dijo Katara

**\- Nosotros debemos de agradecerles -** dijo Jet -** Necesitabamos una distraccion -** continuo hablando Jet **\- Estabamos tratando de emboscarlos desde la mañana y en eso, ustedes llegaron**

**\- Acabaste con un ejercito tu solo - **dijo Aang igualmente sorprendido.

**\- Fue genial -** dijo Katara con estrellas en los ojos

-**¿Ejercito? no eran mas de 20 hombres -** dijo Sokka algo molesto por esa actitud de Jet

**\- Opino lo mismo que Sokka -** apoyo Cecil

**\- ¡CHICOS! -** se escucho unos gritos.

Esto llamo la atencion de Jet y de sus compañeros, en eso, vieron salir de los arbustos a dos chicas, una chica castaña y otra chica pelirroja. Sara al ser la primera en llegar con sus amigos, quedo paralizada al ver al chico azabache, se puso sonrojada, el hecho de que se detuviera de golpe, hiso que Juli chocara con ella

**\- ¿Que pasa Sara? -** pregunto Juli. Al observar hacia donde miraba su amiga, pudo observar tanto a sus amigos como a los presentes**\- Hola?**

**\- Es cierto -** dijo Katara-** Jet, ellas son unas amigas que vienen con nosotros -** continuo Katara** \- ella es Sara y ella es Juli -** dijo señalando a la castaña y a la pelirroja respectivamente.

Jet se acerco hacia las dos chicas para sasludarlas **\- hola -** dijo Jet, Sara solo se sonrojo y Juli sol extendio la mano en forma de saludo.

**\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Juli -** saludo Juli**\- ella es Sara**

**\- hola soy, Sara -** saludo Sara muy sonrojada.

Juli miro a su alrededor y observo que el lugar estaba algo destrozado. Sus amigos le comenzaron a explicar que fue lo que habia sucedido, Juli solo se quedo sorpredida, y Sara al escuchar la proeza de Jet, se quedo muy ilusionada con estrellitas en los ojos.

**\- Vengan a acompañarnos -** ofrecio Jet **\- Estaremos mas seguros una vez que hayamos llegado a nuestra guarida.**

**\- Si –** dijeron todos. Sokka no estaba muy convencido, en eso, vio como Cecil jalaba a sus amigas.

**\- Nos pueden disculpar un momento – **dijo Cecil fingiendo una sonrisa X)** \- Chicas vengan un momento –** dijo Cecil jalando a las chicas

Se habian alejado un poco, por los arbustos donde habian llegado Juli y Sara.

**\- Chicas, no podemos ir con ellos.**

**\- De que hablas Cecil – **preguntar las tres, bueno, una, que era Sara estaba distraída cuando vio al chico llamado Jet.

**\- Pónganse a pensar – **les empezo a decir de manera seria** \- no somos de este mundo, esos chicos, la vernos se han dado cuenta de que al menos no somos de ninguna nación, pueden pensar que somos de otro pueblo extraño, sin embargo, podría ser peligroso que supieran de donde venimos.**

**\- Oh vamos Cecil, no seas desconfiada –** dijo Juli **– No creo que sean malas personas.**

**\- Juli, eres demasiado blanda –** dijo Cecil con una cara seria mientras veía de reojo al tal Jet y a sus amigos.

**\- Juli, aunque me cueste admitirlo, Cecil tiene razón – **dijo Kari, Sara se quedo observando con una cara de "Kari dandole la razon a Cecil, esto es un sueño"** \- No digo que no confiemos en ellos, pero debemos de reservarnos el hecho de tener mas confianza con ellos y llegar a decir que venimos de otro mundo puede pasar dos cosas: 1) que no nos crean o 2) que nos crean locas**

**\- Creo que esa es solo una – **dijeron Cecil y Sara con unas caras ¬¬U.

**\- Bueno chicas, es mejor que solo …. – **Juli fue interrumpida por un codazo de Cecil, ya que le indico que se acercaban aquellos chicos que habían llegado en un rescate

**\- Asi que ustedes - **dijo Jet llamando la atención de las chicas que estaban atrás de Aang y Katara** \- ¿Tambien vienen?**

**\- CLARO XD – **dijo muy feliz Sara mientras se ponía al lado de Jet.

**\- ¡Claro! –** también dio Katara acompañando a Sara para ir con Jet

Las chicas iban caminando, en eso, Longshot se acerco a Kari **– Quiere decirte que te agradece por haberle ayudado – **dijo Duke siendo cargado por Pipsqueak..

**-Oh…. De nada Longshot –** dijo Kari.

Todo el grupo fue caminando hacia el interior del bosque.

**-Aqui es -** dijo Jet

El grupo solo se quedo observando sin comprender porque habian llegado a un lugar muy... vacio.

**\- ¿Donde? -** pregunto Sokka

**\- Toma, sujeta esto -** dijo Jet dandole a Sokka una soga. Dicha soga jalo de un jalon a Sokka - Wuaaa! - grito Sokka y luego se pego en la cabeza con una rama.

**\- ¡Wao! -** dijo Juli sorprendida** \- Asi que se ocultan en los arboles**

**\- Si -** dijo Jet acercandose a ofrecerle una sago **\- necesitas ayuda?**

**\- No, muchas gracias -** dijo cortesmente Juli con una sonrisa **\- YO puedo -** dijo agarrando la soga y se fue "volando" hacia arriba"

Todos fueron subiendo, agarrando una soga para llegar hasta la cima de los arboles, Kari iba a agarrar una soga, en eso, sintio como alguien la ayudaba, volteo y vio a Longshot.

Sara y Katara se sujetaron fuertemente de Jet mientras este las sujetaba con cuidado para que no cayeran.

Cecil, Katara, Sokka, Aang, Kari, Juli y Sara al estar arriba de los arboles observaron con mucha alegria y asombro el lugar

**\- Parece un Robin Hood -** murmuraron a la vez Kari y Cecil con unas gotas en la cabeza

El grupo estaba conociendo la historia de como fue que el grupo de los l"uchadores de la libertad" se había formado, la historia de cada uno, como fue que decidieon buscar justicia.

**\- Yo perdi a mis padres en un ataque de la Nacion del Fuego -** empezo a relatar Jet **\- yo solo tenia 8 años, ese dia me cambio la vida**

**\- Lo sentimos mucho Jet - **dijo Katara tratando de consolarlo -** Mi hermano Sokka y yo tambien perdimos a nuestra madre por los de la Nacion del Fuego.**

**\- si tranquilo - **dijo Sara** \- puedes contar con nosotros - **continuo **\- ademas, tienes a tus amigos.**

**\- Y ustedes - **pregunto Jet dirigiendose hacia las chicas** \- cual es su historia - **esto hiso que Kari casi se atragantara con el agua, Sara estaba sudando algo frio y Cecil solo pudo desviar la mirada.

**\- Nosotras perdimos nuestro lugar de origen a los 6 años, nuestros padres murieron mandandonos en una canoa para protegernos de la Nacion del Fuego -** dijo Juli "salvando" a sus amigas

_"Eso es pensar rapido Juli"_ pensaron Kari, Sara y Cecil al mismo tiempo

SE habia dado una cena donde Jet con frases motivacionales donde lograrian acabar con la Nacion del Fuego, despues de esa cena. Al grupo se les habia dado sus habitaciones para que descansaran.

Todos fueron a descansar para otro dia del mañana.

**Povs Cecilia**

Me encontraba caminando por los caminos de madera de las casas de arbol, debia de admitir el lugar era muy agradable, me recordaba cuando las chicas, hasta los 11 años siempre jugabamos en una casa del arbol que hicimos a los 6 años.

Estaba observando con mucho detalle respecto a las casas construidas, cada parte de las casas fueron construidas con precision para evitar ser encontradas o que se cayeran de las ramas gruesas de los arboles.

En eso, escuche como unos pasos se acercaban a mi, instintivamente saque mi espada y me puse en pose de ataque

**\- Wao, tranquila -** me dijo Jet levantando las manos en forma de rendicion.

**\- Eh? ¿Que haces aqui? -** pregunte entre sorprendida e intrigada

**\- Te vi caminando sola por aqui -** continuo hablando - debes de tener cuidado, aunque estemos sobre los arboles este punto es muy descubierto y es facil que el enemigo pueda descubrirte.

**\- Solo querias decirme eso - **dije muy seria**\- Bueno, gracias por tu preocupacion, Me voy - d**ije con una sonrisa de burla y de forma sarcastica, algo me decia que no me queria decir eso. No estuve equivocada ya que me bloqueo el paso.

**\- No -** dijo Jet bloqueandome el paso -** Dime, ¿Como es tu amiga Sara? o Tal vez me presentes mejor a Katara.**

**\- ¿Ah?-** fue lo que pude contestar.

**\- Es linda -** dijo Jet con una sonrisa.

**\- Mas vale que mantengas la distancia con ellas -** continuo hablandole de forma desafiante **\- A Ella no le gustan los idiotas**

**\- Tranquila -** dijo Jet bloqueandome el camino **\- En realidad, Tu y tus amigas no pertenecen a ningun reino verdad? -** dijo con un rostro serio. De cierta fomra su expresion me puso intranquila, me daba la sensacion de que este se estaba tratando de dar cuenta de que mis amigos y yo no eramos de este mundo, pero debia de mantener tranquila, aunque no podia negar que su expresion seria me puso algo nerviosa - **Son desterradas -** concluyo, en mi interior suspire aliviada - Dime, como era su pueblo?

**\- Pues, era muy pintoresco y muy festivo - **empeze a relatar, trate de sonar convincente, trataba de tener una sonrisa frente al chico**\- siempre habia fiesta, bueno... no todo el tiempo, pero eramos un pueblo alegres**

**\- Ya veo -** dijo Jet **\- Dime, cuentame acerca de ti**

**\- eh? **

**\- Veo que de las 4 eres una chica muy linda - d**ijo Jet acercandose a mi mientras me tomaba del menton y ponia un brazo alrededor de mi, solo vi como acercaba su cara a la mia, directamente a mis labios.

Este que se creia, primero Katara y Sara, y ahora conmigo?!

**Fin Povs Cecilia**

**\- Alejate de mi! -dijo** Cecil con una voz cortante mientras empujaba a Jet para poder pasar**\- Escuchame con cuidado, espero que no lastimes a mis amigas -** dijo Cecil **\- Mas te vale que dejes de ser presumido.**

**\- En realidad - **empezo a decir Jet** \- ELLA, es una chica ... Muy hermosa - ** fue lo ultimo que dijo Jet.

Dicho esto, Cecil, tomo otro camino para poder llegar hacia su habitacion, solo tenia un rostro muy serio, algo estaba mal coin ese Jet, estaba creyendo que sus sospechas respecto a desconfiar de el no eran del todo erroneas. Cecil se fue pensando a quien se referia, es decir, si no estaba interesado ni en Sar y Katara... entonces ¿En quien?

**Povs Kari**

Estaba que no podia dormir, me quede pensando un buen rato lo que los luchadores de la libertad habian pasado, sobre todo el chico llamado Longshot, su historia fue algo triste, lo que le paso a su pueblo, tal vez el acontecimiento que vivio debio de ser muy perturbador como para que no hable.

Me fui caminando un rato a dar una vuelta por las casas del arbol, en eso, vi al chico Longshot sentado sobre una rama mirando hacia el horizonte, observando la luna. Me acerque a el.

**Hola -** salude, el solo me miro **\- ¿Puedo sentirme junto a ti? - **le pregunte.

Al parecer, con una expresion en sus ojos pude entender que estaba bien.

**\- Sabes, crei que era la unica que le gustaba observar como la Luna se va ocultando -** empeze a hablar con el **\- Eres muy bueno con el manejo del arco y flecha -** dije, pero el chico seguia sin decir ninguna palabra. Okey, esto era muy incomodo, tal vez por mi ropa, a lo mejor olia mal mi ropa, bueno, era de entenderse hace 3 dias que mis amigas y yo llegamos a este mundo y tenia la misma ropa en la que habia conocido al equipo avatar **\- Bueno... es mejor que me vaya.**

Solo me fui caminando hacia mi habitacion mientras me quedaba pensando que Longshot era demasiado extraño.

**...**

**¡HAHAHAHAHA! -** Sara y cecil se estaban botando de la risa, mientras se tomaban del estomago

** -OIGAN NO ME AYUDAN MUCHO! -** grite euforica y frustrada.

**\- LO SENTIMOS -** me dijo Cecil con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se agarraba el estomago **\- PERO ES QUE TU FORMA DE "ENTAMBLAR CONVERSACION" NO FUE LA MEJOR QUE HICISTE QUE DIGAMOS**

**\- Ja, ja... que graciosa -** dije cruzandome de brazos.

**\- "Bueno es mejor que me vaya" -** repitio Sara emitando lo que habia dicho Kari

**No me ayuda mucho eso -** dije mientras veia como Cecil y Sara se abrazanban con lagrimas en los ojos porque aun no podian dejar de reirse **\- por cierto, ¿Y Juli?**

**Fin Povs Kari**

**Povs Sara**

**Mi** corazon latia a mil por hora por el chico Jet, era un chico muy guapo, no podia dormir. Sali de mi habitacion para poder observar mejor las estrellas. Cuando veia hacia el cielo, solo podia observar las estrellas. Me quede pensando un rato que, respecto a las historias que escuche, pense mucho en mis amigas, y en Juli, siempre era salvada por Juli o por Cecil. Debia de buscar la forma de ser util, aun recuerdo que Juli me dice que con mi ballet puedo teenr byenas bases para defenderme, pero.. necesito saber defenderme bien, tengo que practicar bien la arqueria y necesito practicarlo bien, no quiero que ni mis amigas ni Juli salgan lastimadas por mi culpa

Algo llamo mi atencion y vi que llego Kari, escuche su anecdota y Cecil y yo no pudimos eviatr reir de mas.

Con mis amigas me sentia muy comoda

**\- Y JULI? -** pregunto Kari

yo le dije que habia salido a dar una vuelta

**Fin Povs Sara**

**-...-o0o-...-**

En una parte del bosque, sobre unos arboles estaban Jet y Sokka, junto a Cecil que ella, acompaño a Sokka porque sino el guerrero de cuarta no hubiera podido defenderse solo el joven guerrero de la tribu agua recordaba del porque estaba ahi, ya que Jet le dijo que tendrian una mision muy importante, Sokka con una tecnica que conocia trato de poder leer mejor el movimiento de la tierra.

Sokka dio la orden de que caminaran cerca del lugar y empezaran el ataque, pero Sokka y Cecil se dieron cuenta a tiempo de que solo era un pobre anciano.

**POr favor no me hagan daño -** suplico el señor proveniente de la nacion del fuego.

**\- porque deberiamos escucharte -** dijo Jet viendolo con odio - Eres un asesino

**\- por favor piedad -** suplico mas el pobre anciano tirado en el suelo.

**\- ¡¿A caso los de la Naciondel Fuego tienen piedad?!, a caso los de la nacion del fuego merecen perdon?! -** dijo Jet, estaba por patear al pobre anciano hasta que el gancho de Sokka lo detuvo.

**\- Jet alto!** \- dijo Sokka

**\- ¿Esta bien señor? -** se acerco Cecil mientras trataba de levantar al señor, el señor solo asintio debilmente -** Pero que rayos te pasa!**

**\- Es de la Nacion del fuego -** dijo Jet con fastidio y odio mirando con desden al anciano.

**\- Es solo un pobre anciano -** dijo Sokka tratando de que entendeira la cuestion

**\- Este anciano es peligroso -** dijo Jet **\- No merece perdon, Cecilia, Sokka, recuerden ,lo que les paso a sus pueblos. **

**\- Jet, es mejor irnos -** dijo Smellerbee seguido de Pipsqueak

**Sokka, Cecil! vamonos! -** dijo Jet

Sokka se fue, Cecil levanto al anciano de la Nacion del Fuego **\- Descuide señor, no le haran daño -** continuo **\- cuidese**

dicho esto se fue Cecil corriendo

**-...-o0o-...-**

**Hola chicos - d**ijeron felices Katara y Sara **\- han visto a Jet?**

**\- ¿Para que lo quieren? -** dijeron Cecilia y Sokka al mismo tiempo de mala gana

**\- Queriamos entregar esto -** dijo Katara sacando un gorro y una bufanda para Jet.

**QUe tiernas -** dijo Juli feliz de verlas asi de enamoradas

**\- Jet no es tan tierno como dicen -** dijeron Cecil y Sokka al mismo tiempo

**\- ¿Que sucedio? -** pregunto Juli algo preocupada por sus amigos

** -Jet ataco a un pobre anciano -** dijo Sokka

**\- y Estaba a punto de patearlo -** termino Cecil de relatar

**\- ¿Que? - **dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

** -Yo quiero escuchar la version de Jet -** dijo Katara

**\- Se me hace dificil creer eso Cecil -** dijo Sara**\- Segura?**

El grupo fue a lo que parecia ser la "Oficina" de Jet para hablar con el respecto al acontecimeinto que lo involucraba.

**Sokka, Cecilia, tambien le dijeron a los demas que el anciano traia un chuchillo con el - **dijo Jet como defendiendose.

**\- creo que mi hermano lo omitio-** dijo Katara veindo molesta a Sokka y a Cecilia** \- Cecilia, porque no dijiste nada.**

**\- ¿que? -** se quedo sin habla Cecil de escuchar la mentira de Jet **-Jet! no mientas!**

**\- El anciano traia este cuchillo - d**ijo Jet mostrando el cuchillo**\- en el interior del cuchillo hay veneno -** dijo sacando un pequeño frasco del mango del cuchillo **\- lo mandaron a matarme para desacerse de mi.**

** -Yo no vi ningun cuchillo -** dijo Sokka no convencido con la historia de Jet

**Es por lo tenia bien oculto-** dijo Jet

**\- Cecilia -** empezo a hablar Katara** \- No debes de levantarle falsos a nadie**

**\- ¡Pero Jet miente! -** dijo Molesta Cecilia -** ASHhh! olvidenlo me voy!**

**Cecil! espera! -** fue corriendo Kari para detenerl antes de que se fuera -** oye tranquila.**

**\- No me quiero quedar a que me digan mentirosa -** dijo Cecil molesta

**\- Cecilia, es dificil creerte, tu insensable desconfianza hacia Jet y sus amigos te da poca credibilidad -** dijo Sara

**\- Debe ser una broma -** dijo Jet

**\- ¡QUE !¡SARA! -** grito molesta Cecil **\- ****ASSHHH! OLVIDENLO!**

**Cecil espera! - **pidio Kari mientras seguia a su amiga.

Cecil se retiro, apenas se giro para que no la vieran y lo que escucho despues la dejo tanto a ella como a los demas sorprendidos.

**\- Jet, las mentiras pueden ser constantes -** empezo a decir Juli-** pero Gente que nunca miente, nunca diria algo de broma si no fuera en serio**

Juli se retiro del lugar para buscar a Cecil, los que estaban ahi se quedaron sorprendidos. Nadie se dio cuenta, pero si se huibieran fijado, habrian visto que Jet sudo un poco.

_"Toma esa Jet"_ penso trinfante Cecil, Juli dijo de manera indirecta que Jet mentia, ademas de que Juli lo dijo entre comillas porque para Juli debia de buscar pruebas antes de culpar a alguien de mentir. Aunque Cecil se sintiera reconfortara, le dolia que Sara, no le creyera, ellas (antes de conocer a Juli y Kari) eran mejores amigas, le dolia que su mejor amiga d elos 3 años no le creyera, pero comprendia que Sara estaba enamorada de Jet, no culpaba a Sara, culpaba a Jet porque iba a envenenar la mente de su amiga, para Sara, Jet podria llegar a ser su primer novio,

_"No me gusta alguien como Jet para Sara"_ penso Cecil [como hermana mayor sobreprotectora :) ]

Sokka no soporto que su hermana no le creyera y se fue del lugar tambien, todo molesto.

**N**o** le hagas caso Jet -** dijo Katara retirandose del lugar

**supongo que debemos irnos - **dijo Aang

**\- Espero que me puedan ayudar - **pidio Jet

**claro -** dijeron al mismo tiepo Katara y Aang con sonrisas

**AY no mis amigas -** se dijo Sara -** Lo siento mucho Jet, lo siento por Cecil.**

**\- Gracias -** dijo Jet **\- Sabes Sara, eres muy linda**

**\- ESTE...gr...gracias -** dijo Sara muy roja

Jet se acercaba mas a Sara hasta que la acorralo ante una pared y solo acerco un poco su cara hacia Sara

**\- Me tengo que ir!**

Salio corriendo Sara

**-...-o0o-...-**

Cecilia estaba molesta, primero Sara y despues Juli, porque no le creian, ella y Sokka hablaron a solas para tratar de mantener todo mas relajado.

Cecilia y Sokka siguieron a JET para ver que tramaba, vieron que Jet el planeaba destruri una presa, pero ambos, fueron descubiertos por Pipsqueal y Smellerbee. Jet les dijo que debian de entender la situacion y no iba a dejar que le avisaran ni a Aang ni a Katara que ellos iban a ser los encaragdos de poder controlar bien el agua para sus beneficios.

Habian pasado unas cuatro horas, Cecil y Sokka, amarrados de las manos, eran "escoltados" por Pipsqueak y Smellerbee para llevarselos a otro lado para evitar que interfirieran

Cecil y Sokka corrieron haciendo que Smellerbee y Pipsqueak quedaran atrapados en unas trampas de la Nacion del Fuego. Cecil y Sokka se fueron del lugar, debian de avisar

**-...o0o-...-**

En un bosque, Aang, Kari y Katara se encontraban observando el pueblo, en eso, algo llamo la atencion de Kari

**\- Oigan, porque hay explosivos en esa presa -** pregunto Kari observando hacia la presa

**\- Pretenden hacer estallar la presa -** dijo Aang sorprendido

**\- No, eso destruiria el pueblo -** dijo Katara exceptica de creer lo que veia **\- Jet no haria eso**

**\- Katara -** trato Kari de hacerle ver las cosas.

**\- Jet no lo haria -** decia Katara con la voz un poco baja y triste

**-Katara, es mejor que vaya a buscar a Juli y a los demas -** dijo Kari mientras agarraba su arco para buscar ayuda.

**\- Yo ire a detener esa explosion -** dijo Aang, preparando su planeador, pereo antes de poder dar el vuelo Jet llego quitandole su planeador y lanzando uno de sus ganchos hacia Kari para evitar que corriera

**Jet ¿que haces? -** preguntaron Katara, Karina y Aang

**No puedo -** dijo Jet -** creia que ustedes me comprendian, incluso tu hermano Katara y Cecil**

**\- ¡Donde esta Cecil! -** pregunto molesta Kari.

**\- Donde esta Sokka -** dijo Katara triste, pensando donde podria estar su hermano, esperando que no estuviera lastimado.

**\- Katara -** dijo Jet sosteniendo de la mejilla a Katara

Katara ataco a Jet con el agua de su cantimplora.

**Tengo que detener esa explosion -** dijo Aang tratando de agarrar su planeador pero Jet se lo quito.

**No te lo voY A PERMITIR -** dijo Jet lanzandose a un ataque hacia Aang,

**\- No voy a pelear contigo Jet -** dijo Aang arriba de un arbol.

-** Tendras que hacerlo si quieres tu planeador -** dijo Jet.

Jet se dirigia hacia Aang, pero una flecha rozo su mejilla vlteo y se encontro con Karina

-** No permitire que lastimes a Aang -** dijo Kari, sosteniendo su arco con otra flecha que la dirigia directamente hacia Jet.** \- Regresale el planeador.**

**No lo creo -** dijo Jet dirigiendo un ataque hacia Karina.

Aang, agarro de la mano a Kari para poder subir los arboles.

Kari y Aang se encontraban corriendo por los arboles "De algo me sirve haber saltado de arbol en arbol cuando tenia 8 años" se decia mentalmente Kari miengtras brincaba hacia otras ramas. Karina y Aang debian de huir de Jet, ese chico era peligroso, sobre todo para Kari que no tenia mucha agilidad para poder evadirlo por mucho. Ambos se ocultaron detras de un tronco, trataban de respirar con dificultad, tratando de huir de JET, en eso, una espada atraveso el tronco en el que estavan recargados, esto hiso que saltaran de sorpresa, Jet llego enfrente de ellos y empezo a atacarlos con sus dos ganchos, Aang le lanzaba aie control para estamparlo a un arbol y Kari le lanzaba flechas.

Jet, habia llegado hacia Kari dejandola atrapada entre su cuerpo y el tronco del arbol **\- Sabes, para ser una chica eres muy fuerte -** continuo** \- Pero me pegunto, ¿Que tan fuerte puedes ser para porteger a Juli**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- Juli no parece ser una chica muy fuerte, ¿Me prgeunto si eres capaz de protegerla una vez que acabe con ustedes, ire tras ella para evitar que ella tambien se interponga en mis planes de acabar con la Nacion del Fuego -** continuo **\- Ella fue la unica que le creyo a Sokka y a Cecil, es una amenaza.**

Aang llego a empujar con aire para alejarlo de Kari. Kari, a pesar de saber que Juli es muy fuerte, no iba a dejar que nadie lastimara a sus amigas ni a Juli asi que empezo a atacar constatemente con flechas a Jet, pero cuando una flecha estaba por desarmar a Jet, otra bloqueo el ataque de Kari, ella giro y observo que se trataba de Longshot. Kari le lanzaba flechas hacia Longshot pero este le lanzo una hacia donde estaban casi sus pies, estp hiso que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, pero a tiempo, lanzo una flecha con una soga y logro caer sana al suelo gracias a la flecha que lanzo para colgarse.

Aang habia visto que Kari habia caido y trato de ir por ella, pero Jet se lo impidio atacandolo.

Tanto Kari como Aang trataban de evitar los ataques, Aang salto hacia abajo para poder agarrar su planeador ya que a JET se le habia caido, pero Jet lo empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo y se lastimara un poco.

Jet estaba por atacar a Aang, pero en eso, algo de agua lo empujo. Era Katara

**-...-o0o-...-**

**\- Lonsghot, no quiero pelear contigo -** dijo Kari con el arco en posicion para poder lanzar otra flecha.

Longshot le disparo otra flecha, Kari la esquivo pero no vio cuando Longshot le disparo otra cerca de su blusa haciendo que quedara clavada en un arbol

**\- ¡sueltame! -** dijo Kari tratando de safarze **\- mis amigos estan en peligro.**

Kari sintio que Longshot le iba a disparar, pero en eso, vio que alguien llego a darle una patada en el estomago, era Juli!.

Longshot trataba de levantarse, pero en eso, Juli solo hiso un pequeño golpe para dejarlo inconsciente

**\- ¡Juli! - **dijo Kari sorprendida y despues agradecio** \- gracias**

**\- De nada Kari -** dijo Juli sacandole las flechas que habian clavado su blusa

**\- ¡Juli! tenemos que ayudar!... Jet!... - **trataba de advertir Kari

**-Tranquila -** intewrrumpio Juli

**-eh? -** no sabia Kari porque Juli estaba tan tranquila

**-...-.o0o-...-**

Katara habia lanzado hacia el agua a Jet

**Aang! estas bien?! -** dijo Sara llegando hacia el avatar,ya que como habia estado buscando a sus amigos sin encontrarlos, pudo llegar hacia ellos gracias a que habia escuchado un grito y cuando llego vio a Aang a punto de ser atacado por JET, pero Katara le lanzo mas agua, empujandolo, Jet se zafo del agua e iba a atacar, pero una flecha lo clavo en el arbol, Katara aprovecho para poder congelarlos con agua. ambos maestros voltaeron para ver que la persona que lanzo la flecha fue Sara.

**\- Me mentiste Jet, nos mentiste a todos –** dijo Katara con la voz un poco cortada de la tristeza y de la decepción **\- ¡Eres un egoísta!**

Sara trato de levantar a AANG Y le pregunto que habia pasado del porque el ataque y Aang le explico todo

Un ruido, llamo la atención de todos, voltearon a ver que la presa se habia roto por la explosión de esos explosivos, provocando que toda el agua cayera como un tsunami directamente hacia el pueblo, dejando el pueblo completamente inundado.

**\- ¡PERO QUE HAS HECHO! – **grito horrorizada Katara.

**\- ¡La gente del pueblo! – **grito Sara horrorizada de ver como el pueblo estaba bajo el agua.

**\- Hemos ganado, la Nacion del Fuego ya no puede hacer mas daño –** dijo Jet con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver que ese pueblo estaba bajo el agua, al haber destruido a los de la Nacion del Fuego.

Katara y Sara estaban horrorizadas por lo que veian.

**\- Eso no es cierto –** se escucho una voz. Era Sokka! Montado sobre Appa junto a Cecil.

**\- Avisamos a tiempo a los habitantes del pueblo –** dijo Sokka

**\- Al principio no creyeron lo que Sokka les decía – **dijo Cecil** \- pero un hombre lo defendió, fue el anciano que atacó Jet junto a sus compañeros –** término mientras recordaba como había visto la situación atrás de unos a5boles ya que no podía presentarse en ese pueblo asi como asi, debido a su ropa.

**\- ¡¿QUE?! Sokka, Cecilia! son unos traidores– ** dijo Jet molesto.

**\- No Jet, tu te volviste traidor al no proteger a la gente inocente – **dijo Sokka aun subido en Appa.

**\- Jet, tu eres un ser traicionero – **empezo a hablar Cecil montada en Appa** \- Y no perdono con facilidad a aquellos que lastimen a mis amigas – **dijo mirando a Katara y Sara muy tristes, sabiendo que ellas les gutaba mucho Jet y luego mirando de forma Muy seria a Jet.

**\- Sara, ayúdame –** decía Jet llamando a Sara para que lo liberara, pero ella lo ignoro **– Katara, por favor -** suplico hacia la maestra agua.

Katara solo miro de manera decepcionada a Jet **– Adiós Jet.**

**\- Idiota –** le dijo Sara mientras acompañaba a Katara para que no mirara hacia atrás, a Sara también se le habia roto el corazón.

**\- ¿Eh? –** todos voltearon a ver porque algo llamo su atención. Vieron a Juli acercarse mas a Jet aun atrapado en el hielo.

**\- ¡¿Qué haces Juli?! –** pregunto Katara molesta y triste de ver que se acercaba hacia Jet **– Espera! Puede hacerte daño! – **dijo preocupada por Juli

Juli se acerco mas hacia Jet, que se encontraba pegado en el árbol y congelado, este solo se le quedo viendo muy sorprendido, a pesar de que habia tratado de deshacerse de ella porque era una amenaza** \- Sabes algo Jet, para ayudar a otros debes de aprender algo muy importante – **dijo Juli **\- Nunca debes de dañar a personas inocentes, si las dañas, solo te dañas a a ti mismo –** continuo Juli mientras volteaba a ver a Katara **\- Katara, suéltalo por favor.**

**\- ¡¿QUE?! ESTAS BROMEANDO?! – **dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras tenían abiertos los ojos como platos

**\- ES MEJOR QUE SE QUEDE AHÍ! – **dijo furica Katara.

**¡Juli! KATARA TIENE RAZON, ADEMAS ... JET QUERIA DESHACERTE DE TI! - **dijo Kari

**QUE?! -** dijeron los demas sorprendidos al esuchar porque Kari dijo eso

**\- Aang, por favor –** dijo Juli a Aang, para que le ayudara a convencer a Katara

**\- Katara –** dijo Aang tratando de que su amiga cambiara de parecer.

Katara, a regañadientes, deshizo el hielo que apresaba a Jet, este, por la presión del hielo, estaba tratando de respirar de manera relajada pero entrecortada.

Juli se acerco hacia el quedando parada enfrente de el, mientras este aun seguía sentado en el piso observandola sorprendido de que a pesar de saber que queria deshacerse de ella para evitar que se interpusiera en su planes, Juli lo estaba perdonando **– Debes tratar de recapacitar –** Juli se giro para poder subir en Appa **– Si aprendes de tus errores, puedes buscarnos por la Tribu Agua del Norte. -**estas palabras dejaron sin habla a TODOS.

Appa se los empezo a llevar caminando, un poco adelante, algo llamo la atencion de todos, a lo lejos Estaba Longshot que habia lanzado una flecha hacia Kari, la cual logro a tiempo sostener para evitar qie lasmiatar a alguien.

Kari bajo de Appa para saber que era lo que queria, si aun seguia empeñado en atacarla. Lo que hiso Longshot fue darle a Kari una flor que encontro, Kari le dedico una sonrisa y se despidio dandole un beso en la mejilla, en forma de gratitud, dejo algo sonrojado a Longshot.

Kari se fue a subir a Appa. El equipo Avatar se fue del lugar, era mejor continuar con su viaje hacia el polo norte si querían ayudar a Aang a que aprendiera el Agua-control y a ayudar a las chicas con su situación de poder encontrar la manera de regresar a su mundo. Mientras el Equipo Avatar y ahora las chicas se retiraban del lugar en Appa volando, Jet solo se quedo observando como se retiraban.

Juli seguía sentada observando el cielo hermoso, giro a ver a sus amigos, Katara estaba sorprendida por lo que Dijo, Sokka estaba con al boca abuerat asi :O, sus amigas estaban estaban con una sonrisa :3 , Sara estaba entre feliz y melancolica. Juli no comprendía porque le miraban asi o.O ó :O, hasta que Cecil se le hacerco y le dijo que estaban asi por su acción de hace unos momentos. Juli les contesto con una sonrisa **\- Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, solo debemos de tener algo de tiempo para poder recapacitar y reflexionar mejor de nuestros errores, además, no creo que fuera malo, solo que no sabe como manejar su venganza.**

**\- Juli tiene razón –** dijo Aang con una gran sonrisa **\- todos merecemos una oportunidad**

**\- Fuiste muy amable con el - **dijo Cecil pero en vez de estar molesta, estaba feliz **– Pero….por eso eres única.**

**\- Wow!, esas si que fueron palabras profundas – **dijo Kari

**\- Me llego al corazón –** dijo en forma de broma Sara, mientras fingía desmayarse cayendo en los brazos de Cecil.

**\- Vaya Kari, tienes un admirador - **dijo Cecil dandole un codazo

**\- Cecil no digas esas cosas -** dijo Kari entre seria y un poco roja en las mejillas.

Todos estaban riendo de lo divertido que estaba todo. Juli se quedo observando a Aang un rato, se habia dado cuenta de que Aang sentía algo por Katara, asi que para que no se sintiera triste por lo ocurrido con Jet, les empezo a hablar al equipo avatar acerca de que en su mundo el hombre habia logrado viajar a la luna. Esta platica, claro que dejo impactados al equipo avatar, era increíble como fue posible que el hombre haya podido estar tan cerca de la Luna, pero creían que ningún humano podía estar cerca de los espiritus, Cecil Sara y Kari le siguieron la corriente ya que Juli les paso un pequeño papel que en pocas palabras les explico el porque asi que también quisieron apoyar a su amigo. Las chicas empezaron a hablarles a sus nuevos amigos acerca de algunas anécdotas que les ocurrió, como cuando Kari y Sara le jugaron una broma a Cecil haciendo que saltara tan fuerte que cayó de su cama; o cuando a los 7 años, Juli se habia enfrentado a unos brabucones que molestaban a Kari y a sus amigas. Sokka estaba como un admirador hacia su "héroe" era increíble lo fuerte que era Juli [aunque solo ha escuchado poco sobre la verdadera fuerza de Juli]. Aang (que estaba "manejando" a Appa) solo volteo de manera sigilosa, veian como todos reian, pero a la que se quedo viendo fue a Juli, con esa sonrisa tan carismática y dulce.

El equipo Avatar, ahora con 4 nuevas integrantes, volaban con Appa y Momo en dirección hacia la Tribu Agua del Norte, donde les estarían esperando mas viajes, en la búsqueda de un maestro agua para Aang y Katara y tratando de ayudar a sus nuevas amigas a encontrar la manera de que puedan volver a su mundo.

"_Nos espera un largo viaje"_ pensaba Juli mirando hacia el horizonte, después se le formo una sonrisa _"Una gran aventura…. Kya! Que emoción!, ayudaremos a nuestros amigos en su misión y volveremos a casa"_

"_La ayudaré a regresar, pero….. no quiero que se vaya Juli"_

**…..**

**….**

**…**

Gracias! ^^

Los vere en el próximo

**Próximamente capitulo 5 El Espiritu Azul**

**Quiero al Avatar con vida**

**pero que?!**

**Debe de estar lastimado**

**con esti estaras bien**


	6. Cap 6 El Espiritu Azul

**Cap 6 El Espiritu Azul **

_**Anteriormente**_

_**El equipo Avatar, ahora con 4 nuevas integrantes, volaban con Appa y Momo en dirección hacia la Tribu Agua del Norte, donde les estarían esperando mas viajes, en la búsqueda de un maestro agua para Aang y Katara y tratando de ayudar a sus nuevas amigas a encontrar la manera de que puedan volver a su mundo.**_

"_**Nos espera un largo viaje" pensaba Juli mirando hacia el horizonte, después se le formo una sonrisa "Una gran aventura…. Kya! Que emoción!, lograremos volver a casa"**_

"_**Las ayudaré a regresar, pero….. no quiero que se vaya Juli"**_

**-….-o0o-…..-**

En alguna parte de un bosque, había un cuartel, de tres murallas hechas de acero, cada muralla tenia en las esquinas unas torres de vigilancia, al muralla era de uno metros de alto y de 3 metros de ancho. En una zona de arquería unos hombres con unos atuendos extraños, con unas marcas rojas en la cara, uno de ellos lanzo tres flechas, una tras otra hacia un blanco, haciendo que la última flecha rompiera las otras dos y atravesando el blanco.

**\- Comandante Zhao, no voy a aceptar su propuesta absurda –** decía un hombre de armadura, algo bajo, un poco regordete, estaba entre los 55 años.

**\- Coronel, por favor, recapacite –** dijo el mencionado Zhao, un hombre entre unos 35 años, de cabello negro, con una mirada muy seria y de pocos amigos** \- Los arqueros Yu yang son unos expertos arqueros, con disciplina, precisión, pueden ser de mucha utilidad para poder capturar al Avatar.**

**\- SEA RACIONAL COMANDANTE! –** le grito el Coronel **\- ESTAMOS EN UNA GUERRA, Y NECESITAMOS A TODOS LOS HOMBRES QUE PODAMOS TENER, ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE LA CAPTURA DE UN SOLO INDIVIDUO! –** continuo mientras se mantenía firme en su decisión **\- ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LO HAYA ENTENDIDO!**

**\- Si – **dijo Zhao con una cara muy molesta.

En eso, un águila en forma de fénix llego con un pergamino en sus patas, se poso en el antebrazo del coronel, entregándole dicho pergamino. El coronel al leer el pergamino, se quedo sorprendido.

**\- ¿Alguna noticia del Señor del Fuego? –**dijo el comandante Zhao mientras leia dicho pergamino **\- Al parecer, me ascendieron a Almirante, mi petición…..es una orden**

Zhao solo se quedo observando mas a los arqueros Yu Yang en su entrenamiento, sin percatarse de que una sombra con una mascara azul lo observaba desde lo alto de la torre.

**-….-o0o-…..-**

**\- Aquí estaremos bien** – dijo Katara señalando una cueva en la cima de un cerro

Dentro de la cueva, las chicas y los chicos, comenzaron a acomodar las mochilas.

Katara, con ayuda de Sara, llevaron a Sokka hacia un montículo de paja, pues hace un dia, Sokka, se habia enfermado.

**\- Rayos, Sokka se ve muy mal –** dijo Kari preocupada por su amigo

**\- Soy hermoso –** deliraba Sokka mientras tenia un moco saliéndole por la nariz.

Necesitamos una manera de curarlo – dijo Katara preocupada por su hermano.

**-Katara, permíteme –** dijo Kari **\- Me meti a un curso de medicina y creo puedo ayudar.**

**\- ¿Medicina? – **preguntaron curiosos Katara y Aang

**\- Oh si es verdad –** Dijo Juli**\- ustedes no conocen nada de eso.**

**\- ¿Qué es eso acerca de la medicina? –** pregunto

**\- Bueno –** empezo a explicar Sara **\- pues, la medicina una ciencia, es algo asi como el agua control de curación, solo que se necesita de algunas medicinas**

Todos (osea Aang y Katara) se quedaron con unos enormes signos de interrogación, nada le habia quedado claro **– Que manera de darte a explicar Sara –** dijo Cecil en forma de burla.

**\- Puedes hacerlo mejor Cecil –** dijo Sara de forma desafiante.

**\- Claro que podría –** dijo Cecil desafaindo a Sara

Ambas, se mataban con la mirada.

**\- Oh bueno, ya, no peleen –** dijo Kari interponinendose entre sus amigas- debe…..ick…. deb….ACHUUU!

**\- ¿Estas bien Kair? –** pregunto Juli acercándose a su amiga.

**\- Si… es ..solo…achu! –** volvió a estornudar, se habia volteado y habia escupido un poco a Sara

**Giack! No puede ser, también estas enferma – **dijo Sara limpiándose la cara **– a….ah….achu!**

**\- ¿Estan bien? – **pregunto Katara, acercándose a las chicas** – Deberiamos de…. Ack…de….achu!**

**\- Asi comenzó Sokka ayer –** dijo Juli **– comenzó con delirios.**

**\- Si, ahora se cree un maestro tierra –** dijo Aang

**\- Toma eso roca –** dijo Sokka delirando

**\- Oh no –** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo al ver tan cucu a Sokka.

**\- Debemos de buscar una forma de que se curen rápido –** dijo Cecil meditando un poco.

**\- Rayos, si nos hubiéramos traido unas medicinas –** dijo Juli, recordando que en la maleta que dejo en el hotel, tenia algunas medicinas y Kari también habia traido muchas medicinas.

**\- Chicos –** dijo Aang preparando su planeador **\- Ire a buscar algo de ayuda, prometo que vendre**

Aang vio que el cielo estaba por lanzar una tormenta **– Creo que mejor voy caminando. **\- Aang se habia ido rápido del lugar, dejando a sus amigos en dicha cueva.

**\- Cecil –** empezo a hablar Juli mientras dejaba su mochila y solo saco unas 7 cositas muy pequeñas y de metal.

**-¿Mm? –** dijo Cecil tratando de bajar la fiebre de los 4 (Katara, Kari, Sara y Sokka) con un pañuelo que traia en su bolsillo y con un poco de agua de una botella de agua que traía.

\- **Quedate con ellos –** dijo Juli mientras preparaba sus machetes y ponía cargar su pistola y la ponía en su cinturón "especial". **– No tardaremos**.

**\- A donde vas Juli -** dijo Cecil preocupada por su amiga.

**\- Tengo un mal presentimiento –** dijo Juli mientras salía del lugar.

Juli se iba corriendo mientras se ponía encima una gorra negra que tenia guardada en su mochila

**-….-o0o-….-**

En un barco, una tripulación de la Nación del Fuego, cierto príncipe se encontraba entrenando contra uno de sus soldados, hasta que sintieron como el barco "chocaba" por asi decirlo con lago. Los tripulantes pudieron ver que otro barco de la Nación del Fuego se había detenido ante ellos.

**\- Por ordenes del Almirante Zhao, cualquier tipo de información respecto al Avatar, se le deberá de informar de inmediato –** decía uno de los soldados con una mascara blanca mientras terminaba de leer algo de un pergamino donde venía la imagen de Aang.

**\- Así que ahora, es almirante –** dijo muy intrigado Iroh **\- es una noticia muy impactante**

**\- No tenemos ni porque informarle –** dijo Zuko muy molesto

Los soldados se habían retirado, dejando solos a Zuko con su tripulación y su tio. Zuko se salió para poder respirar algo de aire.

**\- Principe Zuko –** empezó a hablarle Iroh**\- Trate de tranquilizarse, se que la búsqueda del avatar es muy importante para ti, pero debes de tratar de tranquilizarte.**

**\- ¡Como tio! –** dijo Zuko muy triste con una voz llena de furia y melancolía** \- he perdido mi trono, mi honor, lo he perdido todo**

**\- Zuko –** Dijo su tio mientras se retiraba al interiro de la cabina **– Creo que será mejor que descanses.**

**-…-o0o-….-**

**\- Cof cof, Cecil –** pidió Katara **\- por favor, necesito agua**

Tranquila Katara – llego Cecil con una botella de agua, agarro la cantimplora de Katara y empezó a dársela** – Aquí tienes, bebe de ella.**

**\- ¡Achu! –** estornudo Sara abrazada de Kari.

Cecil, tuvo que ponerse un paliacate en la boca y en la nariz para evitar contagiarse** \- Toma Sara – **dijo dándole de la misma cantimplora, para que tomara agua y se le bajara un poco la fiebre

Cecil estaba ayudando a sus amigos, tratando de darles calor para quitarles la gripe y a la vez tratando de que la fiebre se les bajara, solo pudo observar hacia el exterior mirando al horizonte _"Juli, Aang, dense prisa" _pensaba Cecil_ "Espero que se encuentren bien"_

**-…-o0o-…..-**

Aang se fue corriendo rápido hacia la cima de una montaña, debía de buscar ayuda, alguien que pudiera ayudar a sus amigos con su enfermedad.

En unos arboles, en lo que parecían unas torres de vigilancia, unos hombres se encontraban vigilando el camino del bosque, mientras otro observaba un retrato hablado

**\- Tu crees que sea eso verdad respecto –** decía un soldado observando el cartel que le habían dado para que reconocieran al avatar para poder capturarlo.

**\- No, debe de ser propaganda del Señor del Fuego –** decía otro soldado de observador, para vigilar cualquier animalia que pudieran llegar a observar.

El soldado de la Nación del Fuego se encontraba vigilando hasta que vio como una figura pasaba corriendo muy rápido, esa figura era la de un niño calvo con una flecha en la cabeza. Despues de que el niño paso rápido, uno de los soldados toco una trompeta, en el cual al parecer era como una alarma.

Aang habia corrido mucho hasta que logro llegar a la cima de una montaña donde habia una casa. En el interior de la casa habían muchas plantas y flores, una anciana se encontraba en el lugar. Aang llego con la anciana, muy alterado mientras movia las manos en desesperación, en el cual le decía a la anciana que necesitaba una cura para sus amigos explicándole a la anciana que sus amigos tenían cierto tipo de síntomas, la anciana le dijo que le esperara un poco, ya que al parecer estaba preparando algo en un tazón. Aang estaba exasperado, tenia mucha prisa, se estaba comenzando a desesperar ya que

**\- Y solo un poco de un pétalo y…. ya esta –** dijo la anciana terminando de preparar lo del tazon.

**\- ¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda! – **dijo Aang, tratando de agarrar el tazon que tenia la anciana.

**\- ¡¿Que es lo que haces?! – **le dijo la anciana mientras le dio un golpe en las manos.

**-Tratando de ayudar a mis amigos – **dijo Aang con un tic sin comprender porque le habia pegado en la mano.

**\- Oh no!, esto es para mi Yuyis – **dijo la mujer anciana mientras ponía un ultimo pétalo en el tazon y su gato lo empezaba a comer **\- No puede comer sin su pétalo de flor.**

**\- ¡Entonces como voy a ayudar a mis amigos! –** decía Aang exasperado

**\- Debes de llevarles unas ranas del pantano Chaung [no recuerdo pero asi le puse de nombre], eso curara a tus amigos –** dijo la anciana.

**\- Que se supone que debo de hacer con ellas – **pregunto Aang algo intrigado.

**\- Pues chuparlas –** dijo la anciana como si nada.

**\- ¡¿CHUPARLAS?! –** grito Aang sorprendido

**\- Las ranas congeladas del pantano Chaung sueltan una toxina que permitirá a tus amigos a que se recuperen** –continuo hablando la anciana **\- pero debes de llevárselas rápido ya que una vez que se descongelan no sirven de nada.**

**\- Usted si que esta loca – **dijo Aang

**\- Si, ¿verdad? –** dijo la anciana como si nada con una sonrisa **\- Bueno, no te quedes ahí quieto, ¡vete! –** dijo mientras la lanzaba una pasta rara que ensusio a Aang.

Hacia mucho viento, Aang apenas podía ver, pero en eso, una flecha fue lanzada para caer clavada casi cerca de su pie. Aang se habia asustado un poco respecto a la flecha que cayo cerca de el, en eso, se dio cuenta de que mas flechas venían hacia el, asi que con su aire control hiso un escudo el cual lanzo las flechas en otras direcciones.

**\- Ehm, se les cayo esto** – dijo Aang cortésmente mientras que solo agarro una flecha y la señalaba.

Aang no recibió niguna respuesta en los arboles de donde habia visto caer las flechas, habían unos sujetos con unas marcas rojas en la cara, con cierto tipo de vestuario, esos sujetos estaban preparando sus flechas y en eso las lanzaran hacia Aang, decididos a atacarlo.

**\- ¡Wuaah! –** se espanto Aang, preparándose para esquivar las flechas que llegarían, se cubrió con sus brazos.

Ninguna flecha llego, porque en eso, una sombra llego rápido y con un movimiento rápido, desvio las flechas en otras direcciones.

Aang bajo sus brazos y observo que enfrente de él estaba Juli **\- Juli**

– **Aang! ¿Estas bien? – **pregunto Juli preocupada.

**\- Si –** dijo Aang feliz de ver a Juli

Juli se giro a observar a los sujetos, observando que estaban disparando mas flechas, en eso, como si fueran hélices, giraba solo uno de los machetes con una mano **– Aang! –** dijo Juli mientras retrocedía levemente **– Escapa!**

**\- Pero ….-** decía Aang no muy convencido, no quería dejar sola a Juli

**\- Aang, vete de aquí, no me quieren a mi, sino a ti –**continuo hablando Juli **\- yo voy a estar bien, pero debes de irte.**

Aang corrió hacia otra dirección para huir del lugar, pero otros arqueros, llegaron a interceptarlo y comenzar a atacarlo, Juli llego a bloquear dicho ataque girando su machete como hélice de helicóptero para bloquearlo mas "Tengo que ayudar a Aang" pensaba Juli, tratando de trazar un plan** – Aang, cuando te dija, corres hacia ese vacio, yo me encargo.**

**\- Juli – **Aang trataba de decirle que era peligroso.

**\- Aang, tranquilo –** le dijo Juli con una sonrisa **\- estare bien**

Juli seguía desviando las flechas mientras con Aang a sus espaldas retrocedían lentamente casi cerca de dicho barranco **\- Listo Aang –** dijo Juli, recibiendo una afirmación por parte del maestro aire **\- a la de tres…1…2….¡.3!**

En eso, Juli dejo de girar su machete y corrió en dirección hacia los arqueros, mientras Aang, corria hacia el barranco para escapar.

Los arqueros, cerca de Juli le lanzaban flechas, pero Juli, las esquivo y con unas patadas, los desarmo de sus arcos y luego con una voltereta, los dejo medio heridos. Iba a lanzar otra ataque, pero vio que se retiraban, pensó que se retiraban definitivamente, pero vio que iban al barranco. Juli, no perdió tiempo y fue corriendo a ayudar a Aang **– AAAAAANG!**

Aang, caia entre los arboles, ayudándose con su aire control para evitar caídas dolorosas, los arqueros lanzaron flechas con sogas y las clavaban en los arboles, ayudándose a darse impulso.

Aang, despues de correr mucho, llego a un pequeño pantano donde pudo ver unas ranas congeladas, agarro muchas, guardándolas con el, sin embargo, una flecha le clavo la manga de su ropa en un pedazo de tronco, eran los mismos arqueros, con su aire control se hiso un pequeño escudo de agua congelada, pero las flechas que fueron lanzadas la atravesaron.

Aang, estaba atrapado, en eso, le lanzaron una red, la cual, lo dejo inmovilizado.

Juli bajo de un árbol y vio como los mismos arqueros que los atacaron se llevaban a Aang con una red_ "Maldicion, tengo que rescatar a Aang"_ pensaba Juli mientras seguía de fomra sigilosa y rápida a los arqueros.

**-….-o0o-…..-**

Aang se vio encadenado con sus manos en una especie de torres, pudo observar que estaba en un cuarto bastante amplio, solo tenia luz por las antorchas que estaban encendidas. Aang trataba de zafarse de las cadenas, pero no podía, en eos, escucho como la puerta de dicho cuarto se habría, dejando pasar a un hombre como de unos 39 años aprox. Mientras que unos soldados con sus cascos hacían una reverencia en su presencia.

**\- Así que, tu eres el avatar –** dijo el Almirante Zhao mientras **\- como es posible que hayas logrado huir y esconderte de la Nación del Fuego por estos 100 años**

**\- ¡JAMAS ME HE OCULTADO DE USTEDES! ¡Desátame y los enfrentare a todos**! – desafio Aang mientras trataba de zafarse mas de las cadenas.

**\- Hmmm, no –** dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Aang **\- Haber dime, ¿Qué se siente ser el ultimo maestro aire?¿Extrañas a tu gente? –** pregunto "interesado".

Aang tuvo una cara triste, recordando como todo su pueblo murió a manos de la Nacion del Fuego **\- Oh tranquilo, no te voy a matar –** dijo de manera sínica mientras Aang le dedicaba una cara de enojo **\- Si mueres, reencarnaras en tu próxima vida y seria de nuevo otra misión para la búsqueda del nuevo avatar.**

Zhao se estaba retirando, pero en eso, Aang respiro muy fuerte y con su aire control, estrello a Zhao contra un muro** – Sopla todo lo que quieras, nadie vendrá por ti.!**

Dicho esto, se retiro del lugar. A las afuera del lugar, Una figura con una mascara azul, se fue infiltrando de forma sigilosa, evito guardias, paso por una tubería y logro entrar en un pasillo

Aang, atrapado por las cadenas veía como sus ranitas se empezaban a retirar del lugar.

**\- ¡No!...¡ Por favor vuelvan! ¡Por favor ranitas! ¡Mis amigos las necesitan! –** pedia Aang.

Afuera de la prisión de Aang, unos guardias debían de estar vigilando, hasta que escucharon un extraño ruido, el cual provenía de uno de los pasillos. Un guardia empezo a dirgirse hacia el ataque, pero fueron atacados.

Uno de los guardias iba a sonar una trompeta de alarma, pero, por una espada se le impidió.

Aang, trataba de zafarse de las cadenas pero era inútil, en eso, escucho como la puerta se abría y vio una silueta, con mas visibilidad, vio a un sujeto con una mascara azul, ese sujeto saco unas espadas y se dirigía hacia Aang.

**\- ¡WUAAHH! –** grito Aang asustado pensando que lo iba a atacar, sin embargo, vio que el sujeto misterioso habia roto las cadenas y luego le quito los grilletes de las muñecas **– Gracias –** dijo Aang **– Viniste a salvarme?** – pregutno Aang pero no recibió respuesta **– Tomare eso como un si.**

Despues de evitar a algunos guardias, empezaron a pasar por unos tuneles subterráneos, el espíritu azul le indico con el dedo a Aang que lo siguiera. Ambos habían llegado a un muro para escalarlo.

En eso, se escucho una alarma, esto llamo la atención del Espiritu Azul y de Aang, que se encontraban escalando el muro de manera sigilosa **– Alla arriba! –** indico un soldado señalando en la parte alta de un muro. Uno de los soldados en la parte de arriba del muro rompió la soga. Aang con su aire control evito la dolorosa caída, el espíritu azul le indico a Aang que se dirigieran hacia la salida que comenzaba a cerrarse.

**\- El Avatar ha escapado! Cierren las salidas! –** orden Zhao

**\- ¡QUEDATE CERCA! –** dijo Aang haciendo aire control empujando a unos soldados.

El espíritu azul se quedo peleando contra otros soldados, Aang esquivo un ataque de un soldado, rompió la lanza y ataco a otros soldados, con la lanza, empujo al espíritu Azul hacia la parte alta de la muralla para poder escapara de otros guardias. Aang se llevo al espíritu azul, enganchándose a su cuerpo con sus piernas para poder llevárselo a la otra muralla. Soldados, desde abajo, empezaban a lanzar lanzas, el espíritu azul, con su espada doble las rompia. Ambos, cayeron en la segunda muralla, faltaba una muralla mas para poder lograra escapar. Soldados de la Nacion del Fuego, en lo que parecían unos bambus muy grandes y largos, los usaban como escaleras. Tanto el Espíritu Azul como Aang estaban combatiendo contra los soldados para evitar que

No pudieron continuar porque cayeron a mitad del camino, con el aire control evito la horrible caída. Soldados de la Nacion del Fuego atacaron con su fuego control, pero Aang, protegió al espíritu azul y a el, ya que hiso una esfera de aire para empujar el fuego.

**\- ¡Alto al fuego! –** ordeno Zhao

El ataque cesó, Aang y el Espiritu Azul se encontraban rodeados por soldados de la Nación del Fuego. Zhao se fue acercando hacia sus soldados **\- Quiero que el avatar este con vida.**

Aang estaba preocupado, estando rodeados, estaba pensando la forma de escapar, pero el Espiritu Azul "amenazo", por medio de sus espadas, con matara al avatar, por lo que el Almirante Zhao dio la orden de que abrieran las puertas. El Espiritu Azul se llevaba a Aang, tratando de caminar lentamente hacia atras para llegar a la entrada, estaban como a unos 4 metros para llegar a la entrada sin embargo, Zhao se habia acercado a un arquero Yu Yang para que derribara al Espiritu Azul, al dar esa orden, el arquero Yu Yang disparo la flecha, derribando al Espiritu Azul.

Aang estaba en peligro, los soldados de la Nación del Fuego iba a preparar ataque para capturar a ambos, sin embargo, se escucharon unos golpes, todos voltearon aver de donde venia el ruido y vieorn caer de la muralla a una figura extraña, esa persona tenia un sombrero extraño y con la poca luz que habia, ese sombrero le cubria la cara, haciendole sombra y que fuera dificil de ver quien era.

Los soldados de la Nación del Fuego empezaron a disparar sus bolas de fuego, pero la persona misteriosa con un machete la giraba, desviando el fuego control de los soldados.

Uno de los soldados habia dirgido un ataque con una de sus espadas hacia la persona desconocida, pero esta persona dio un salto mortal hacia atras y con una patada en la espalda, haciendo que cayera, pero en el momento que dio la vuelta hacia atras, el sombrero cayo de su cabeza y a TODOS dejo impactados a lo que veian, ¿Por que?, sencillo, los soldados de la Nacion del Fuego descubrieron que esa figura era una chica de cabello rojo, un colo de cabello pero para nada común.

**\- Juli -** Aang quedo feliz de reconocer a dicha persona, pero esto lo dejo mas impactado, ya que Juli corrio hacia el, lo tomo de la mano, mientras AANG tenia en su espalda al espiritu Azul, Juli saco su pistola y de ella se disparo un gancho que se colgo hacia un arbol de un lado de la guarida de los de la Nacion del Fuego y con un boton salieron "disparados" del lugar miengras recibian unos ataques de fuego control . Casi del tipo hombre araña, se fue columpiando Juli levando con ella a Aang y al Espiritu Azul; mientras que solo los soldados de la Nacion del Fuego quedaron mudos.

Que era ese extraño artefacto que la chica habia sacado de entre su ropa.

**-…-o0o-…..-**

En un bosque, un joven de cicatriz estaba recostado en el suelo, apenas abriendo un poco los ojos.

**\- Debe de estar lastimado –** dijo Juli

Se quejo un poco Zuko, apenas alcanzo a abrir un poco los ojos y vio enfrente de el a la misma chica de cabello rojo que había visto en aquel pueblo,, luego vio a Aang sentado sobre un gran tronco.

Juli quedo callada un momento mientras Aang le decía a Zuko que antes de la guerra tuvo un gran amigo llamado Kuzon, que era de la nación del fuego y que si ellos se hubieran conocido antes tal vez podrían haber sido amigos. Juli estaba algo triste por Aang, y a la vez sentía lastima del chico de coleta ya que pensaba que debía de haber algo mas alla del porque sus deseos de capturar a Aang.

**\- Con esto estarás mejor –** dijo Juli limpiando un poco la frente de el chico de coleta, mientras este aun seguía recostado en el césped, Zuko con la poca visibilidad que tenia solo veía un poco la cara de la chica de cabello rojo. Después observo cómo se levantaba** \- Aang, es mejor que nos vayamos, estará bien –** continuo Juli mientras se giraba a ver al chico **\- Te deje esa pequeña botella de agua(de 600 ml) que traía conmigo y te deje unas 6 manzanas.**

Después de eso, Aang sostuvo de la mano a Juli para irse rápido a buscar las ranas que necesitaban para sus amigos, dejando a Zuko muy inquietado.

Zuko se levanto lentamente mientras solo se rascaba un poco la cabeza, giro su rostro hacia su derecha para ver que tenia unas manzanas sobre una hojas y al lado de esas manzanas habia un extraño objeto con agua. Zuko solo se quedo observando dicho objeto, lo agarro, pero no supo como poder beber del agua en el interior, hasta que vio que una tapita habia salido de la boquilla del objeto.

Zuko se quedo observando hacia la direccion donde el avatar y la chica habian huido.

**-…..-o0o-….-**

Después de haber recuperado mas ranas congeladas, Aang y Juli lograron llegar donde estaban sus amigos para que se recuperaran. Al llegar a la cueva, Katara estaba tosiendo, Sokka estaba ya creyendo que podía volar, Kari estaba besando a Momo, Cecil solo trataba de taparse la cabeza para evitar que la fogata le lastimara la vista porque le dolia mucho la cabeza y Sara, bueno, ella estaba con una banderita blanca rindiéndose con una cara así Xp, mientras decía algo como "veo una luz".

**\- Tomen esto chicos –** dijo Aang con las ranas en las manos, acercándose a Katara y Kari.

Juli se acerco a Sara que estaba Fatal, Sokka estaba muy agotado y casi delirando que volaba, Cecil, había estado sintiendo que le dolia mucho la cabeza, debió haber sido porque se contagio por los demás. Juli se acerco a Cecil y le dio lo que traia en la mano, para que la enfermedad no hiciera mas efecto

**-…...-o0o-…..-**

En un barco, Zuko se encontraba caminando hacia su habitacion.

**\- Donde habías estado príncipe Zuko –** dijo Iroh mientras se encontraba snetado en una siklla en la parte de afuera del barco, con un extraño instrumento en las manos, que parecía como una trompeta muy grande o un saxofón o una especia de tuba** \- el capitán cantó una bella canción de amor**

**\- Me voy a dormir –**dijo Zuko caminando hacia el interior del barco **\- que nadie me despierte.**

Zuko se habia ido a dormir, se recostó en su cama, solo se quedo observando el techo de la habitacion, su mente estaba confundida, cerro los ojos, pero no podía dormir, en su mente lo único que venia era la imagen de la chica de cabello rojo llamada Juli.

**\- Juli – **murmurmo Zuko con los ojos cerrados, pero despues, los abrio de golpe, se dio cuenta que se sonrojo un poco y solo se giro de lado tapándose la cabeza para tratar de no tener que ver esa imagen mientras solo refunfuñaba.

No se dio cuenta, que alguien habia escuchado su murmullo el cual tuvo una sonrisa en su rostro y luego, se fue del lugar**, **Iroh tocaba una melodía con un instrumento

**-…..-o0o-…-**

Los chicos seguían saboreando lo que Aang y Juli les habia dado, tenían una cara de felicidad porque decían que estaba delicioso, pero despues vieron que lo que comían se torno algo café y despues vieron que se estaba moviendo

**\- ¡WUACALA! –** gritaron los 5 mientras se levantaban de golpe y empezaban a tratar de limpiarse la lengua.

Juli tenia una cara divertida al ver que sus amigos ya se habían recuperado tan bien que el primero o mejor dicho, los dos primeros en tratar de quitarse ese saber de boca fueron Cecil y Sokka que estaban peleando por quien comia la ultima pera que tenían entre las provisiones que tenían reunidas. Sara, Katara y Kari solo estaban escupiendo mientras decían entre palabras que no se alcanzaban a comprender, que era lo peor que les haya pasado.

Aang, se encontraba recostado sobre paja mientras miraba al cielo, en eso, sintió como alguien le daba un ligero zape en la cabeza para que reaccionara.

**\- ¿Que sucede Aang? – **pregunto Juli mientras se sentaba al lado de Aang.

**\- Oh, hola Juli –** dijo Aang observando hacia el cielo, mientras empezaba a dejar de llover **\- Juli, estuve pensando desde hace mucho –** continuo hablando **\- Estoy nervioso respecto a mi misión como AVatra**

**\- Tranquilo, estoy segura de que la haras bien **

**\- Y además – **empezo a decir Aang mientras seguía mirando al horizonte** \- Por que Zuko sigue tras de mi.**

**\- ¿Zuko? ¿ese chico de la coleta? –** pregunto Juli recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Aang **\- Bueno, creo que no hay que juzgarlo**

**\- Pero Juli, Zuko lleva siguiéndonos desde que mis amigos me descubrieron en ese iceberg –** dijo Aang, aun sin poder comprender que no los dejara en paz.

**\- Bueno Aang, no te preocupes –** empezo a hablar Juli poniéndole una mano en el hombro **– No dejare que nadie te lastime, ni a ti ni a mis amigos –** dijo Juli, dándole un abrazo reconfortante a Aang.

**\- Gracias – **dijo Aang mientras también le daba un abrazo.

**\- Pero sabes, creo que ese chico Zuko no debe ser tan malo –** dijo Juli separándose un poco de su amigo.

**\- ¿Que? –** dijo Aang como diciendo "De que hablas, el No malo?"

**\- Lo digo porque si fuera malo, no te hubiera salvado la vida antes de que yo llegara**

**\- Supongo que tienes razón – **continuo Aang meditando un poco lo dicho por Juli **\- pero, ¿Y si solo me salvo para luego capturarme el?**

**\- Bueno, no estoy muy segura, pero si fuera mala persona, no se hubiera tomado la molestia de rescatarte del hombre que te tenia cautivo…. Eh…..**

\- **Se llama Zhao, lo escuche de uno de sus soldados –** le ayudo Aang a saber el nombre de ese sujeto.

**\- Si ese tal Zhao –** dijo Juli

**\- Tal vez tengas razón Juli – **dijo Aang teniendo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

**\- Bueno, arriba esos animos Aang, no dejemos que esto nos desanime ! ^^–** dijo Juli, tratando de animar a su amigo, asi que se iba a levantar para preparar las cosas para su próximo viaje, pero una mano la detuvo antes siquiera pudiera levantarse **\- eh?¿Que pasa Aang? –** pregunto Juli con una sonrisa compasiva, pensando que Aang quería que le ayudara a animarlo mas.

**\- Juli – **dijo Aang mirando a Juli detenidamente** \- Quiero decirte que tu m…**

**\- ¡Oigan! –** interrumpió Sara mas sana que nunca **\- ¡Que hacen aquí?!**

**\- ¡Hola! – **dijo Aang nervioso** \- Solo veíamos las estrellas**

**\- Sip ^^ -** dijo Juli mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Aang solo quedo viendo como Juli ayudaba a sus amigas a acomodar las cosas _"Estoy confundido, quiero mucho a Katara….. pero… Juli…."_ Aang estaba confundido en su mente, sus mejillas se sonrojaba al ver a Katara, pero….. al ver a Juli, su corazón latia rápido, lleno de emoción.

**-….-.o0o-….-**

En una fortaleza, un hombre de armadura solo se encontraba observando hacia le bosque** – Almirante Zhao – **dijo un soldado, siendo acompañado de otros 7 soldados **\- ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?**

**\- Preparen todo, comiencen a preparar a los soldados–** dijo el almirante Zhao.

Los soldados de la Nación de Fuego hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron de donde los había llamado el almirante** – Esa chica, ¿Quien?…puede ser un peligroso enemigo – **dijo serio, pero despues se le formo una sonrisa **– Esto se pondrá divertido.**

….

…..

Gracias por leer mis capítulos

Puede que deje un poco abandonado el fi, pero como estare en exámenes regresando del puente de semana santa no tendre tiempo, pero una vez que termine mis exámenes y trabajos, tendre mucho tiempo libre.

**Próximamente Cap 7 Rastreo**


	7. Cap 7 Rastreo

Gracias por esperar

Como prometi, aquí esta el capitulo 7, tarde un poco porque estuve en exámenes parcilales y mucho trabajo, además de saber si me voy a final o no,… pero al fin pude subir el capitulo y solo tuve que hacer un final que pase y las demás materias las excente :3

Como verán, he hecho un pequeño Aang x Juli como me pidió AvatarKeira, no hubo beso, pero tal vez cambie pareja, agregue una nueva….. no se depende de cómo se desenvuelva la historia puede que a las chicas les ponga su pareja, pero necesito que todo se desenvuelva

AvatarKeira, agradesco mucho tu enorme interés en mi fic, estoy feliz, al igual que agradezco también a Maria superstar, a Melanie, a Karla, gracias por seguir mi fic.

Agradezco mucho que lean mi fic.

Yo vi esta serie si no mal recuerdo como a eso entre los 12 o 13 años, no recuerdo, pero la vi y me fascino, es genial, soy una fan de Avatar last airbender, es una de mis series favoritas.

DISFRUTEN! ;) ;) :3

Espero que de verdad les guste mucho

Por fis déjenme muchos reviews, asi puedo lograr a inspirarme mas y dar mas capítulos

**…..**

**….**

**…..**

**Cap 7 Rastreo**

_**Anteriormente**_

_**Un soldado de la Nacíon del Fuego se acercó hacia el Almirante Zhao - Cuáles son sus ordenes, Almirante Zhao – pregunto el soldado.**_

_**\- Preparen a los soldados – dio la orden el almirante Zhao - partiremos**_

_**Mientras los soldados se retiraban, tras haber hecho una reverencia ante su almirante, el almirante Zhao solo se quedó observando hacia el horizonte – Ella…. ¿Quién?... puede ser un peligroso enemigo? – dijo serio, recordando que esa chica que vio era muy extraña y lo que hiso, pero despues se le formo una sonrisa en la cara – Esto se pondrá divertido.**_

**-…-o0o-…..-**

En un bosque, Aang, Juli, Kari, Sokka, Sara, Cecil y Katara se encontraban acampando, cerca de un pueblo que habían visto desde el cielo.

El grupo se encontraba teniendo una comida y una platica divertida, las chicas escuchaban las aventuras que el equipo avatar habia tenido antes de la llegada de ellas, escuchando como habían encontrado a Aang y del porque

**\- Entonces estamos en busca del polo norte para poder encontrar a la tribu agua del norte con el objetivo que un maestro agua le enseñe a Aang y a Katara el agua control –** continuo diciendo Kari mientras sus amigas solo se quedaban meditando lo que escucharon **\- además de que hay que buscar quien mas puede enseñarle los otros elementos a Aang ¿Verdad?**

**\- Asi es –** dijo Katara

**\- Y también debemos de buscar a quien nos ayude a encontrar una manera de poder regresar a nuestro mundo –** dijo Cecil

**\- Es necesario que busquemos, aunque sea una maestra agua, no soy tan experimentada como para enseñarle a Aang verdaderas técnicas de agua control – **dijo Katara un poco apenada y triste por no sertan buena maestra agua como desea.

**\- Muy bien –** empezo a hablar Sokka mientras abria el mapa que tenía de las 4 naciones.

Los demás se asomaron para observar mejor el mapa. Sokka comenzó a explicarles que deberían de buscar una forma de poder llegar mas rápido al polo norte, que debían de buscar caminos mas cortos y fáciles y no estar entreteniéndose con otros pueblos. Esto lo dijo en énfasis, mirando de reojo a Katara, sabiendo que le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas.

El grupo empezo a ver la ruta que deberían de tomar para poder llegar mas rápido al polo norte. Estaban poniendos de acuerdo que en dos días deberían de partir, y que para eso deben de buscar algunas proviciones en el pueblo que vieron por los cielos.

Aprovechando el desanso que estaban teniendo, Sara empezo a praticar mejor su puntería en la flecha, combatiendo contra Juli, recordando que su amiga le dijo que para tener un mejor ataque de flechas debía de estar en constante movimiento para poder defenderse y lograr defender a los que quiere; mientras ellas praticaban, Kari le pidió a Sokka si entre los dos podían com,batir un poco, el con su boomberang y ella con su arco. Ambos, con su entrenamiento se encontraban esquivando boomberang y flechas.

Katara habia ido a buscar agua a un rio ´para llenar su cantimplora

Aang se acerco un poco a Cecil, que se encontraba praticando movimientos con su espada.

**\- Hola Cecil – **saludo Aang, acercándose a ella

**\- Hola Aang –** saludo Cecil mientras aun seguía haciendo movimientos de ataque con su espada corta

[Nota: para que escondieransu espada, es una espada especial que es del tamaño del antebrazo, pero un poco mas lago como die centimietros]

**\- Cecil ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**\- Claro Aang –** dijo Cecil mie ntras enterraba su espada en la tierra y se sentaba en una roca para esuchar a Aang **\- dime**

**\- Es que quisiera saber…. –** se estaba preparando para preguntarle **\- ¿Conoces a Juli por mucho?**

**\- Bueno – empezo **a decir Cecil** \- No fuimos amigas de la infancia…. Pero la conozco desde que teníamos 10 años y nos convertimos junto a Sara y Kari las mejores amigas –** dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa **\- ¿Por?**

**\- Es que -** Aang trataba de no sonar tan obvio a lo que quería llegar **\- como nuestras amigas tenia ganas de conocer un poco de ustedes y...**

**\- Aang – **Cecil lo interrumpió** \- Se que te gusta Juli**

Ante esto Aang se puso algo nervioso riendo de manera nerviosa

**\- Tranquilo, no le dire nada – **dijo Cecil** \- pero ¿acaso no te gustaba Katara?**

**\- Ese es el problema - **dijo Aang un poco desanimado** \- ESTOY EN UN DILEMA – **continuo diciendo algo confundido** \- Me gusto mucho Katara desde que la vi cuando me saco del iceberg… pero Juli también me gusta y mucho – **continuo mientras se sentaba al lado de Cecil y se cubria su cara con sus rodillas** \- No se que hacer**

**\- Bueno –** Cecil, como si fuera una hermana mayor, empezo a sobar en la cabeza a Aang** \- Sabes Aang, no tienes que sentirte asi, pero sabes…. Debes de tener claros tus sentimientos, el único que se lamentara y se lastimara seras tu.**

**\- Gracias Cecil**

**\- Bueno, arriba esos animos, venga vamos a ver si Katara ya trajo el agua**

Los chicos se encontraban acomodando sus cosas para ir al pueblo donde debían de ir a buscar provisiones cuando escucharon un extraño ruido proveniente de unos arboles, todos se pusieron en posision defensiva para ver si no era algunos de la nación del fuego. Cuando algo se movio mas de los arboles, vieron a un hombre de cabello largo, castaño, vestia unas ropas azules y tenia la mitad del torso vendado.

**\- Sokka, Katara – **dijo el misterioso hombre

**\- ¡Bato! –** ambos hermanos corrieron a abrazarlo

**\- ¿Bato? –** se pregunto Aang observando la escena de cómo sus amigos se acercaban al hombre de vestimenta de la tribu agua.

Las chicas también se quedaron observando curiosamente el sujeto… bueno, se supone que no deberían de sorprenderse, despues de todo ya habían visto a gente demasiado extraña de ese mundo.

**\- ¡Bato, que alegría verte! –** grito muy feliz Katara, abrazandolo mientras igualmente Sokka lo abrazaba.

Ambos jóvenes de la tribu agua se sentían muy felices de ver a aquel hombre

**\- Igualmente los extrañaba –** dijo Bato** \- me da gusto que ambos se encuentren bien –** dijo mientras abrazaba a ambos hermanos

El mencionado de repente miro hacia adelante y las persoinas que estaban atrás de los hijos de su amigo les llamo la atención **\- veo que tienen nuevos amigos**

**\- Oh si – **dijo Katara señalando a los mencionados** \- Aang, chicas, el es Bato, es un amigo de la familia – **continuo **\- Bato, el es Aang, es el avatar y…. – **Katara olvido por completo que el secreto de las chicas a nadie se lo podían decir, de lo contrario se verían como bichos raros, pero sintió que no habia problema **– Creo que será mejor que hablemos en un lugar mas privdado**

Los jóvenes de la tribu agua del sur pidieron a sus amigos y a Bato que fueran a un lugar mas tranquilo, el mencionado les dijo que podrían ir a un campamento que hiso cerca del rio.

Despues de haber caminado un rato y haber llegado al campamento de Bato, este le pregunto a ambos hermanos que porque tanto misterio.

_**1 hora despues…..**_

**\- Entonces…. ellas son de otro mundo y no solo están en busca de un maestro agua para ayudar a Aang a controlar el agua control sino que también ayudarlas a regresar a su mundo**

**\- Puede que sea difícil creerlo – **dijo Kari dirigiéndose al amigo de la familia de Katara y Sokka.

Iba a continuar, pero Bato interrumpió **– No, si les creo –** dijo Bato con una sonrisa

**\- ¿En serio? –** dijeron al mismo tiempo las 4 chicas de que alguien, además de sus 4 amigos (incluyendo a Appa) les creyera que eran de otro mundo

**-Al principio se me hiso un poco extraño, pero despues, viendo lo que me dijeron acerca del mundo de los espiritus, no seria raro que ustedes 4 vienen de otro mundo – **dijo esto ultimo haciendo que las chicas SE calmaran, al menos no tendría que dar una larga historia y no estar presionadas.

**\- Y…. ¿Cómo es su mundo? –** bueno, casi no tan presionadas.

Las chicas volvieron a explicar para que Aang, Katara, Bato y Sokka escucharan de donde eran

**-o0o-**

En un barco de la Nación del Fuego, la tripulación de Zuko, el mismo y su tio Ioh se encontraban comiendo sobre una mesa, en eso, el ruido de un animal les llamo la atención, haciendo que se alejaran de dicha criatura y se pusieran a la defensiva. Cuando observaron mejor, vieron a una mujer de cabello negro, de una media coleta, vestida con un traje de guerra con unas ligeras botas.

**\- Oye tu, no puedes llegar asi como si nada… -** empezo a decir Zuko pero fue interrumpido

**\- Tranquilo niño, no vine a interrumpir -** dijo la mujer de cabello azabache mientras baja de su mascota **\- estoy en busca de un fugitivo – **continuo mientras acariciaba a su mascota **\- dime mi bello, donde esta.**

La criatura empezo como a oler y corrió directamente hacia un pedazo de la cubierta del barco, rasco un poco y se pudo apreciar un sotano, dentro del sotano habían unos barriles hasta que salió un hombre calvo y muy delgado. El sujeto extraño salió rápido corriendo hacia la salida del barco, pero el oso hormiguero gigantesco le pego co su lengua, haciendo que cayera al suelo. La mujer misteriosa se acerco al sujeto extraño y lo cargó como si fuera un saco, se fue dirigiendo

**\- ¡¿Quien te crees?! –** exigió Zuko que parecía una chimenea andante

**\- Shia, la cazarecompensas –** dijo la mencionada mientras cargaba al hombre y lo ponía sobre su hombro derecho para llevarlo ante su mascota una especia de oso hormiguero **– Bueno caballeros, es mejor que me vaya**

**-o0o-**

**\- Bueno – **empezo a decir Kari **\- en nuestro mundo.. ehm… - **no sabia por donde empezar

**\- El hombre ha logrado volar a la Luna, usamos automóviles para desplazarnos, existen cines, tiendas de ropa….. –** Sara estaba hable y hable como si fuera de lo mas normal en la vida, pero depsues las miradas de sus nuevos amigos de o.O U de no comprender y la de sus amigas -_- U **– Ups, lo siento es que me emocione**

**\- Tranquila – **dijo Bato** – pero su mundo si que es impresionante**

**\- Asi es –** empezo a decir Katara **\- hay muchas cosas que nosotros no conocemos y seria genial conocerlo**

**\- Supongo que algún dia – **dijo Cecil con una sonrisa

**\- Usted Sabe algo acerca de los portales a otros mundos?** – pregunto Sara curiosa, al vez podría ayudarlos

**\- Lo siento, no creo que les sea de ayuda –** dijo Bato con una cara de tristeza de no poder ayudar a las chicas

**\- Si, supusimos eso -** dijo Cecil con una cara de fraude

Bato les explico que tuvo que separarse de sus compañeros debido a que estaba lastimado y debía de descansar, pero que no sabia a donde habían ido, pero les dijo que un soldado del reino tierra debería de llegar a su ubicación para que le entregara un pergamino muy importante.

Bato les pidió que si podían ayudarlo a navegar para probar su velero ya que días nates habia tenido unos problemas y apenas pudo repararlo. Todos gustosamente accedieron, estaban en el velero, poniendo a prueba a todo ara ver si funcionaba, cada uno estaba en las funciones, todos lograron evitar que el velero se estampara contra un monton de rocas donde se rompían las olas.

Despues de esa increíble maniobra, los pescados que pescaron los llevaron a dionde estaba el campamento.

Estaba atardeciendo, Aang, se habia alejado un poco, y se fue a sentar en las rocas en las que estaban a punto de chocar. Se encontraba triste u pensativo recordando lo de hace unos minutos, en el cual Bato habia dicho que los hermanos podrían encontrarse con su padre.

Aang, observaba como Katara y Sokka estaban muy felices de estar cerca de Bato, podía tener una sonrisa de alegría enfrente de sus amigos, pero en su interior se sentía mal, fatal, no podía ni imaginar el hecho de que sus primeors amigos lo quisieran abandonar

**\- Aang – **una voz llamo a nuestro pequeño avatar

**\- Juli - **dijo Aang sorprendido pero sin el animo con el que suele responder** \- Hola**

**-¿Estas bien? – **pregunto Juli, sabia que algo le pasaba

**\- Si **– dijo Aang tratando de ocultar su tristeza**.**

**\- Aang – **emepzo a hablar Juli** \- si te pasa algo malo, me lo puedes decir –** le dijo, sabia que era muy extrovertido y espontaneo y era raro verlo decaído.

**\- Estoy bien Juli** – dijo Aang, no quería que Juli se preocupara

**\- Bueno, ire con las chicas a dormir sobre Appa, tu también deberías de descansar –** dijo Juli despidiéndose de Aang con un beso en la mejilla.

Aang solo se encontraba observando hacia el mar con un ligero sonrojo, viendo como las olas rompían con unas rocas a lo lejos, en eso, un ruido le llamo la atención, al girar su vista pudo observar que habia un soldado del reino tierra que venia en una especia de caballo con forma de pato un poco raro. El soldado le hiso unas preguntas respecto si habia visto a Bato, diciéndole a Aang que debía de entregarle ese pergamino, que era muy importante que se lo diera. Aang tuvo curiosidad de ver de que trataba ese pergamino, cuando lo abre puede ver un mapa que indica una ubicación, Aang vio que era un mapa que indicaba en donde se encontraba el papa de Katara y Sokka, en un impulso oculto el mapa dentro de su ropa y se fue a dormir.

Al otro dia Bato habia llamado a todos para darles algo importante

**\- Quiero decir que no podría estar mas orgulloso de Katara y Sokka - **continuo hablando** -** **y también decir que tener a unas 4 nuevas aliadas es algo que nos alegra a todos –** dijo esto volteando a ver a las chicas, las cuales solo se rascaron la cabeza y solo miraban al piso de manera vergonzosa.

Bato se acerco a todos **– quiero darles un regalo a cada uno de ustedes – **empezo asi a poner un símbolo en la frente de cada quien: empezando por Katara, Cecil, Kari, Sokka, Sara, Aang y Juli **– para ti Katara el símbolo de la Luna, el símbolo de la sensibilidad – **dijomientras le ponía el símbolo en su frente **\- para ti Cecilia el símbolo de la serenidad, para ti Karina el símbolo de la inteligencia, para Sokka el símbolo de la estrategia, para ti Sara el símbolo de la honestidad –** se acerco mas a Aang** – para ti Aang el símbolo de la confianza - **al decir esto, Aang solo tuvo un sentimiento horrible en su corazón, culpa **\- y para ti Juli, el símbolo del liderazgo**

**\- No puedo –** dijo Aang retrocediendo mientras tenia una cara triste

**\- ¿Que sucede Aang? – Pregunto Katara preocupada**

**\- ¿Estas bien? –** pregunto Kari

**\- No lo puedo aceptar –** dijo Aang

Ninguno entendía porque Aang estaba asi de deprimido. En eso, Aang saco un pergamino. Empezo a explicar que la noche anterior habia llegado un soldado del reino tierra, contando lo acontecido.

**\- Aang, como pudiste –** dijo Katara algo triste de que su amigo les ocultara algo importante como la ubicación de su padre

**\- Lo siento mucho –** dijo Aang con la cabeza baja

**\- ¡ESTO NOS SERVIRIA PARA ENCONTRAR A PAPA! –** grito Sokka muy alterado, ya que el tenia muchos deseos de ver a su papa.

**\- Oye Sokka, no seas malo con el – **dijo Sara tratando de tranquilizarlo **– Aang debe de tener una buena expli….**

**\- ¡Tu no entiendes! - **interrumpio Sokka** – que es lo que puede entender una chica tonta como tu!**

**\- ¡Que dijiste tu mono gigantesco! –** le grito Sara muy enojada

**\- Oye no le hables asi a mi hermano – **Katara le reclamo a Sara** – puede ser muy grosero, tonto, un soquete – **decía Katara mientras Sokka solo tenia una gota en la cabeza como diciendo "no me ayudes"** – pero no te da derecho a insultar a mi hermano.**

**\- Vamos chicos cálmense – **trato de tranquilizar Kari** – No hay que ponerse de esta manera**

**\- Dile a ese mono cilindrero que sea mas comprensivo – **dijo Sara mas molesta con Sokka

**\- Como entenderia una idiota como tu! – **le recrimino Sokka muy molesto

**\- No le hables asi a Sara cerebro de hormiga **– le grito Cecilia muy molesta con el, lanzándole una mirada de enojo.

Entre Cecilia y Sokka se mataban con la mirada

**\- Chicos, tranquilos –** Juli trato de que se tranquilizaran,

Aang solo estaba mas triste por el hecho de que todo habia sido su culpa. NO soporto ver a sus amigos pelear y se fue corriendo **– AANG! –** fue el llamado de sus amigos que vieron como se fue volando con su planeador.

Juli fue detrás de Aang, dejando a los demás atrás

Cecil y Sara fueron corriendo en dirección a donde tanto Aang como Juli habían ido.

Kari fue tras Sokka y Katara que iban detrás de Bato.

**\- ¡Sokka! Katara! -.** Kari fue corriendo para alcanzar a los mencionados mientras giraban sobre ellos, junto a **Bato – Por favor, no sean duros con Aang ni con las chicas – **continuo hablando mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento** \- puede que no entienda como se sienten, pero eso no quiere decir que por eso deban de tratarlos asi.**

**\- Kari, no es que odiemos a Aang –**empezo a decir Katara **\- pero lo que hiso estuvo mal**

**\- Lo se – **continuo hablando Kari** \- pero es que se sintió que a lo mejor ustedes se olvidarían de el**

Kari al ver las caras de poco convencimiento, se giro sobre sus talones y empezo a caminar, no si antes decirles algo en voz alta.

**\- Si quieren arreglar las cosas, estare cerca del camino al pueblo de las perfumeras**

Kari se fue, dejando solos a Sokka y Katara con Bato

**\- Sokka, Katara – **empezo a hablar Bato a los jóvenes hermanos** \- vayan mejor con Aang**

**¿Qué? –** dijo Sokka demasiado sorprendido.

**\- Lo mas probable es que el se sintiera solo pensando que lo iban a abandonar en su viaje en la búsqueda de maestros que le puedan enseñar - ** continuo hablando al verlos algo impactados **– Su padre lo entenderá, no deben de preocuparse por eso, solamente cuídense.**

Kari seguía caminando por el camino que la llevaría al pueblo donde estaban las mujeres perfumeras, pero recordando lo que habia vivido, busco en su mochila un paliacate para cubrir su cabello, recordando su experiencia con el tal jet y sus amigos.

"_Supongo que es natural que las personas de ese pueblo me vean como bicho raro por mi cabello…. Bueno, en general por todo este mundo tanto a mi como a Juli"_ pensaba Kari mientras se ponía el paliacate en la cabeza

Se encontraba caminando cuando en eso escucho que alguien le llamaba, al voltear eran Sokka y Katara que llegaban corriendo y casi sin aliento de lo mucho que corrieron para alcanzarla

**\- Kari! – **Katara llamaba gritando a Kari

**\- Chicos – **dijo la mencionada.

**\- Tenias razón – **dijo Katara** \- debíamos de tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos de Aang**

**\- Aun me cuesta, pero Katara tiene razón –** dijo Sokka **\- a decir verdad, fui un poco rudo con Aang –** dijo Sokka, pero al ver la cara de Katara corrigio **\- Esta bien, muy rudo**

**\- Tranquilos –** dijo Kari tratando de tranquilizarlos **\- todo esta bien**

**\- Eh, Kari –** pregunto Sokka **\- ¿Por qué traes eso puesto encima? –** al decir esto a Katara le entro mucha curiosidad

Kari les dio la explicación, ya que iba al pueblo de las perfumeras la verían demasiado extraña.

Los tres se encontraban caminando en dirección en busca de Aang y las demás cuando en eso, vieorn que arriba de ellos salto quien sabe que, sobre la cosa oeluda, etsaban Zuko, su tio y una mujer extraña.

**\- ¡Corran! – **sugirió Sokka

Habian tratado de correr, pero la criatura los tenia atrapados. Katara, Sokka y Kari se encontraban atrapadas entre la espada y la pared, ya que un enorme oso hormiguero ciego estaba enfrente de ellos. La criatura parecía estar olfateando algo hasta que su "vista" (por asi decirlo) le indicaba.

**-o0o-**

Era de noche, Zuko, junto a su tio Iroh y dos soldados de su tripulación, habia caminado hacia una casa donde era mas bien un bar, dentro de ese lugar habían muchos hombres que abucheaban y decían algo asi como "si se puede" "rompele el brazo".

Zuko al quitarse del camino a unos sujetos vieron que era Shia y un hombre que etsaban en unas luchas de manos, en el cual, el hombre musculoso callo al suelo luego de que la cazarecompensas le ganara y lo tirara al suelo.

Zuko se acerco a la mencionada, diciéndole que tenia algo que proponerle.

Afuera de dicho lugar, estaban los dos soldados, Iroh y Zuko, enfrente de la mujer.

**\- Quiero que me ayudes a rastrear a alguien –** dijo Zuko mientras le daba una bolsita

**\- ¿A caso es una novia? **– pregunto Shia con una expresión tranquila

**\- ¡NO! – **grito eufórico Zuko casi se le podía presenciar que le salía humo por la cabeza** – quiero encontrar a un niño que viene con ellos**

**\- Bueno, necesito tener algo para que lo rastree –** dijo Shia al lado de su mascota

**\- Necesito que rastree este olor – **dijo Zuko dándole el collar de Katara, el cual la criatura lo olia/veía como un olor morado** \- ¡Oye! –** dijo Zuko agachado, ya que si se quedaba arriba podría quedar paralizado

**\- Suban –** les dijo Shia la cazarecompensas **\- nos llevara hasta el aroma**

Zuko con su tio montados sobre la cosa peluda y dos de sus dos soldados acompañadolos estaban en direccion hacia el aroma.

Ya erA de dia, despues de un rato, la mascota de Shia sintio muy cerca el aroma y fueron corriendo hacia el lugar, hasta que vieron

Despues de un buen rato, vieron a los lejos a unas personas caminar a lo lejos, el oso afelpado corrio hacia la chica de la trenza

Era de Sokka, Katara y Kari se encontraban caminando en dirección opuesta para buscar a Juli, Aang, Cecil y Sara, pero en eso, vieron como algo grande y peludo se acercaba de manera peligrosa hacia ellos

**\- ¡Corran! -** grito Sokka a su hermana y a Kari

**…..-o0o-…**

Era de Sokka, Katara y Kari se encontraban caminando en dirección opuesta para buscar a Juli, Aang, Cecil y Sara, pero en eso, vieron como algo grande y peludo se acercaba de manera peligrosa hacia ellos

**\- ¡Corran! -** grito Sokka a su hermana y a Kari

Trataron de correr, pero la criatura peluda llego mas rapido que ellos y los dejo atrapados entre la espada y la pared.

Katara, Sokka y Kari se encontraban atrapadas entre la espada y la pared, ya que un enorme oso hormiguero ciego estaba enfrente de ellos. La criatura parecía estar olfateando algo hasta que su "vista" (por asi decirlo) HASTA QUE su mirada se poso en Katara.

**\- Vaya, pero si tu novia no es nada fea -** dijo Shia observando mejor a Katara -** Aunque, la chica de extraña vestimenta es mas bonita -** dijo mirando a Kari, como vestia con unos zapatos raros, una blusa de tirantes color rosa

los tres al ver mejor pudieron ver que se trataba de una mujer de cabello negro, Zuko y su tio.

**\- Donde esta el Avatar - **exigio Zuko bajando de la cosa peluda y acercandose un poco a los "atrapados" junto a sus soldados

**\- el No esta con nosotros -** dijo Katara observando a los que los tenian atrapados

**\- Alguna idea -** dijo Katara en voz baja tanto a su hermano como a Kari

**\- Solo una -** Dijo Sokka preparandose para algo **\- ¡CORRAN!**

\- _"Gran idea Sokka"_ penso Kari con una enorme gota en la cabeza

Los 3 se fueron corriendo, por desgracia la lengua de la criatura peluda toco la espalda de Sokka y Katara, haciendo que cayeran al suelo totalmente paralizados, solamente podian hablar y mover los ojos.

Kari, despues de haver logrado escapar de la lengua de la criatura, dio una marometa para sacar de su espalda su arco y sus flechas y ponerse en posision de ataque. No espero a nada y lanzo una flecha, provocando la ira de la criatura peluda que empezo a atacarla coin su lengua.

Kari corria esquivando a la vez que disparaba sus flechas para defenderse, logrando clavar a los dos soldados en unos arboles. Zuko empezo a atacarla con su fuego, Kair, recordando el movimiento de patada que Juli le enseño, hiso que Zuko se desequilibrara, sin embargo, esto hiso que el empujara a Kari hacia adelante.

Esto provoco que se diera un fuerte estruendo, dando una nube de polvo. Al poder estar mas consciente, Kari vio que cayo encima de Zuko, que este apenas tenia los ojos medio abierto.

Kari se levanto de golpe para prepararse para atacar con sus flechas, pero no cubrio su retaguardia y el monstruo peludo le pego con su lengua en la espalda tirandola hacia el suelo

**\- Necesitare algo del chico para ubicarlo -** dijo Shia

Zuko se acerco a las cosas de los chicos y encontro un pergamino, ademas vio tirado el pañuelo que la chica rubia habia tenido en su cabeza hace solo unos momentos. La criatura olio el pañuelo de Kari y sintio un olor rosa el cual lo dirgia hacia una direccion. Zuko, junto a sus soldados subieron a Sokka, Katara al lomo de la criatura peluda.

Zuko se llevo en la espalda a Kari.

**-o0o-**

Aang estaba preparando sus cosas para irse con Appa, estaba triste por lo que hiso.

**\- Porque no tratas de hablar con ellos -** escucho una voz femenina.

Aang, al voltear a ver quien era vio a Juli que estaba parada enfrente de el -** Juli-** empezo a hablar Aang **\- Estoy muy arrepentido, ademas, tengo miedo de que no me quieran ver.**

**\- Bueno, no fue algo bueno lo que hiciste, pero todo tiene solucion -** le dijo con una sonrisa -**¿Por que?**

**\- Tenia miedo de que se fueran y me dejaran solo -** dijo Aang mas tranquilo pero un poco apenado.

**\- Aang -** empezo a decirle Juli acercandose mas a Aang **\- No estas solo, son tus amigos... y aunque te dejarab solo en la mision... Cecil, Sara, Kari y yo estaremos para ayudarte**

**\- Tienes razon -** dijo Aang teniendo la sonrisa con la que se le caracterizaba **\- solo pense en mi y no tome en cuenta que tambien estamos buscando la forma de que puedan regresar a su mundo, por eso es que estamos en este viaje, ahora no solo por mi sino por ustedes.**

Aang vio como Juli lo abrazaba para que se reconfortara y no se sintiera mal. Aang sintio muy reconfortante el abrazo.

**NO debes de estar triste -** se escucho otra voz, era la de Cecil que logro llegar junto a Sara

La llegada de Cecil con Sara, hiso que Aang diera un sobre salto porque hace rato estaba abrazando a Juli.

**siempre te apoyaremos -** dijo Sara

**\- GrACIAS -** dijo Aang mas feliz y tranquilo

**Joven avatar -** se escucho la voz desesperada de una anciana que llegaba corriendo **\- Jovencitas**

**\- Es la vieja del pueblo de las perfumeras -** dijo Sara observandola y reconociendolas

**\- ¿Que sucede? -** pregunto Juli viendola muy exhaltada

**\- Sus amigos estan siendo usados de rehenes por una mujer extraña, un joven de una cicatriza y un hombre de cabello cano -** dijo la anciana

**\- aguarda - **dijo Sara acercandose un poco mas a la anciana y levantando las voz**\- ese chico de cicatriz la tiene en el ojo derecho?**

**\- Asi es -** dijo la anciana.

**-o0o-**

Zuko estaba buscando por todo el pueblo de las perfumeras, mientras que Iroh solo olia las escencias, los soldados buscaban por todo el lugar, Kari, Sokka y Katara estaban recostados en una pared para que se quedaran ahi quietecitos,... bueno, Kari estaba algo alejada de sus amigos. solo podia observar como el principe de la nacion del fuego buscaba y preguntaba por todos lados donde estaba el AVatar.

Shia le volvio a dare tanto el pergamio como el pañuelo a su criatura para que lo olfateara mejor, hasta que miro primero al cielo, viendo como llegaba Aang jutno a Juli por arriba. despues vio por abajo que el otro olor era de Cecil que venian corriendo hacia ellos, y detras de ella venia Sara con sus flechas apuntandoles.

Los soldados de la Nacion del Fuego empezaron a atacar a Cecil y Sara.

Aang peleaba contra Zuko con sus poderes elementales. Shia peleaba contra Juli junto a su mascota que le atacaba con su lengua. Juli recordo que Katara le grito que debia evitar que la lengua le tocara.

La cosa peluda iba a volver a atacar a Juli, pero Appa llego a empujar dicho animal. Shia y la cosa peluda estaban peleando contra Appa, el cual volo sobre ellos donde la mascota de Shia con su lengua le pego en la pata a Appa, haciendo que cayera. Appa trataba de levantarse pero no podia y se sentia mas debil.

Juli llego a salvar a Appa para evitar que siguieran lastimandolo y de una patada empujo a Shia haciendo que chocara contra una pared. la cosa peluda empezo a perseguirla mientras ella lo "invitaba" a que la siguiera para evitar que lastimara a sus amigas.

Kari no queria quedarse asi como si nada, observar que sus amigos estuvieran en peligro, su voluntad de ayudarlos le estaba permitiendo que pudiera mover mejor sus dedos de las manos y de los pies, trato de mover un pie, como pudo empezo a moverlo arriba y abajo para que tuviera mejor movilidad.

Zuko y Aang seguia combatiendo uno contra otro, Zuko con una bola de fuego empujo a Aang hacia un techo de una casa, Aang apenas se levanto y vio como Zuko se dirigia hacia el, sin embargo, una flecha rozo la mejilla de Zuko, este volteo a ver y pudo observar que era la chica rubia, que se llamaba Kari.

Zuko y Kari tenian un combate donde Kari y ZUko estaban casi a la par, Zuko le lanzaba fuego y Kari lo esquivaba haciendo movimientos tipo zumba, pata evoatr el fuego, era un combate que duraba como los combates que luego Juli tenia, a Kari le falto una flecha.

Juli fue a ayudar a Katara que apenas y podia levantarse.

Sara despues de que con ayuda de Cecil dejaran noqueados a los soldados de la nacion del fuego, miro donde estaba Kari, a punto de ser atacada por el tal Zuko, por lo que al ver a la cosa peluda que podia ver por medio del olor, se acerco a Sokka que logro recuperar la movilidad. Ambos planearon tirar los botes de perfume con las demas perfumeras, esto hiso que la mascota de Shia se volviera loca y la atacara, tambien atacara a Zuko que cayo al suelo.

Despues de que la criatura se volvió loca, se escapo, corriendo hacia un lugar. Los chicos aprovecharon esto para que pudieran lograr escapara

En la aldea de los perfumes, ambos miembros de la familia real de la nación del fuego solo se quedaron tendidos hasta que los efectos pasaran.

**\- Oye tio, a ti no te toco con su lengua** – dijo Zuko observando a su tio con la cazarecompensas sobre el.

**Shhh –** dijo Iroh a su sobrino mientras tenia abrazado a Shia

Despues de haber logrado escapar, el Equipo Avatar con un equipo anexado, el equipo de las chicas, donde se hicieron llamar "Las Stars", iban en dirección hacia el polo norte, para poder encontrar a un maestro agua QUE ayude a sus amigos maestros y encontrar a alguien que los pueda ayudar en busca de cómo podrán regresar a su mundo.

**...**

**...**

**Omake**

En un barco de la nacion del fuego, en una habitacion, cierto principe se encontraba recostado de lado sobre su cama, al cerrar sus ojos veia la imagen de dos chicas, una rubia y la otra pellirroja. SU corazon palpitaba, abrio los ojos de manera lenta, que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Que era ese sentimiento?

_"¿Que es esto?"_ penso Zuko mienras de nuevo cerro los ojos para tratar de dormir y olvidar la imagen.

**...**

Gracias por haber leído mi fic…

Los espero en el proximo... lo adelante en vez de el viernes de una vez hoy ya que me tarde demasiado y publicarlo despues era hacerlos esperar mucho

Proximamente capitulo 8


	8. Cap 8 Un Maestro Fuego poco común

Lamento haberme tardado demasiado, he estado muy ocupada con la uni y he estado saliendo con familia o con amigos que no me ha dado tiempo

Ademas, apenas y conclui con exito mis materias.

Bueno, Espero con ansias que sigan mi historia

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 8 Un maestro fuego poco común**

En un bosque frondoso, se encontraban Juli, Karina, Sara, Cecilia, Aang, Katara y Sokka. Estaban planeando su recorrido para poder llegar a la Tribu Agua del Norte. NO podían perder tiempo, mientras mas rápido mejor, debían de apresurarse para ir a aquella tribu, en busca de un maestro agua para aang y buscar quien les pueda ayudar en como hacer que las chicas puedan regresar a su mundo.

**-Muy bien, tenemos poco tiempo para poder llegar hasta el Polo Norte, por lo que debemos de apresurarnos –** decía Sokka acomodando sus cosas, pero al girarse vio que nadie le estaba prestando **atención –¡Hey! ¡¿No escucharon lo que les dije?!**

**-Oh, vamos Sokka, un buen descanso es lo que nos hace falta –** le decía Aang despreocupado

**-SI Sokka, no seas tan rigido –** le decía Cecilia, claramente haciendo enojar a Sokka, el cual le miraba molesto.

**-Saben que no tenemos que perder mucho tiempo, debemos de apurarnos para poder llegar al Polo Norte – **les decía Sokka

**-Odio admitirlo, pero Sokka tiene razón – **dijo Katara

**-¿Ven? –** Sokka estaba feliz de que le dieran la razón, pero cuando rectifico el odio admitirlo **\- ¡Oye!**

**-Chicas, recuerden que tenemos que ayudar a Aang a que busque a un maestro Agua –** les decia Ceciliam **-Por el momento, no creo que sea conveniente que vayamos todos juntos a buscar provisiones, podríamos llamar mucho la atención**

**-En eso estoy de acuerdo –** dijo Sara

**-Ya se, hagamos esto –** dijo Juli**\- Cecilia, tu, Sokka, Kari y Katara, vayan a ese pueblo a buscar las provisiones al pueblo, lo que haga falta, Aang, Sara y Yo, nos quedaremos aquí en el campamento, asi no será tan sencillo llamar la atención y pasaremos desapercibidos**

Mientras Kari, Aang, Cecilia y Sokka habían ido al pueblo mas cercano para poder buscar provisiones. En el campamento estaban Sara, Juli y Katara, con Appa y Momo.

**-Necesito un baño Juli, hace días que llegamos aquí y no me he dado un baño, además, hay que limpiar nuestra ropa –** dijo Sara

**-Katara, no te molestaria que nos fueramos a nadar Sara y yo  
**

**-Descuida Juli, esta bien, estare aqui con Appa y Momo**

* * *

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**-Hay demasiados soldados de la Nacion del Fuego –** decia Sokka mirando por una esquina, levemente tanto soldados como ciudadanos de la nación del fuego

**-Esto es malo, sobre todo, porque al ver a Kari, no seria pero para nada común que vean su cabello y llamaríamos demasiado la atención -** dijo Cecilia

La Mencionada estaba buscando con la mirada hasta que vio algo que les serviria mucho **-¿Y si nos disfrazamos? –** sugirió Kari

los tres se giraron para ver un puesto abandonado con muchas mascaras y sombreros estilo nacion del fuego, con algunas plumas encima y varias capas, era perfecto. Asi podian pasar desapercibidos y poder buscar provisiones. Los 4 se encontraban caminando, tratando de "mezclarse" entre los ciudadanos de la Nacion de Fuego, ya que no podian llegar como si no conocieran el lugar, debian de ser muy precavidas para evitar cualquier sospecha.

Se encontraban caminando entre la multitud. Habian grandes cantidades de puestos de comida, pero lo mas importante, es que debian de buscar muchas provisiones para el gran viaje que estaban a punto de hacer.

Por desgracia, no tenian dinero para poder conseguir sus provisiones.

Cecil se quito un anillo que tenia en su mano derecha, se acerco a un puesto

**-Señor, ¿Cuanto quiere por esto? -** dijo Cecilia a mostrandole al señor de ese puesto el anillo de una piedra ambar.

El señor vendedor se sorprendio mucho y**\- Bueno, yo creo que le daria unas... 200 monedas**

**-¿De oro?**

**-PLata -** dijo el Señor

**-¡¿Eh?! -** dijeron sorprendidos Aang, Sokka y Kari.

**-Esto vale mas amigo, creo que este regalo seria perfecto para su esposa, porque ¿es casado ... no? -** dijo Cecilia con una sonrisa, ya se habia quitado la mascara **\- Seria un regalo perfecto, pero si no lo quiere...**

**-NO no no, señorita, este-... que le parece que le doy 100 monedas de oro**

**-300**

**-200**

**-350**

**-Hecho -** dijo feliz Cecil, ya que el señor se dio cuenta de que le pago por ese anillo muchas mas monedas de oro de lo que habia ofrecido

Los 4 se fueron caminando** -Increible, sabes regatear muy bien Cecilia -** dijo sorprendido Aang.

**-Gracias Aang-** agradecio Cecil

**-Tsk, cualquiera habria podido hacer lo mismo-** diJO Sokka algo molesto.

**-Al menos, soy mejor que tu Sokka -** dijo Cecil mirando muy superior a Sokka, provocando una cara de molestia en Sokka

Los 4 seguian caminando, tenian 350 monedas de oro** -Cecil, ¿Por que te quitaste el anillo? -** le pregutno Kari. Eso llamo mucho la atencion a Sokka y Aang.

**-Kari, es un feo recuerdo, uno que espero jamas volver a recordar -** dijo Cecil mirando hacia adelante y apresurando un poco el paso

**-¿Por que?-** pregunto Sokka

**-¡No te interesa Sokka! -** le dijo algo molesta Cecil.

**-¡Oye, no tienes porque hablarme asi! ¡Claro que me interesa! -** siguiendo a Cecil hacia donde estaba dirigiendo el paso quedando a su altura.

**-¡Dejame en paz!**

Ambos estaban discutiendo, Kari, trataba de tranquilizarlos, tratando de poder evitar que se "mataran". Entre esas disputas, empujaron a Aang y esto hiso que otras personas se calleran, pero esto hiso que a Aang, se le callera su disfraz.

**-¡ES EL AVATAR, ATRAPENLO! - g**rito un soldado de la nacion del fuego

**-¡CORRAN!-** dijo Sokka mientras Cecil, Kari y Aang le seguian

los 4 seguian corriendo, evitando a todos los enemigos que se les llegaran a atravesar. Seguian corriendo, Kari les lanzaba flechas, ue algunos soldados quemaban, Aang, les lanzaba aire control para alejarlos de ellos. Habian llegado a un pequeño callejon que estaba oscuro, solo veian como los soldados seguian corriendo para buscarlos. En eso, escucharon un ruido que venia atras de ellos. Sokka lanzo su boomberang, Kari se preparo con su arco, Cecil preparo su espada. vieron a un hombre encapuchado.

**-¡¿Quien eres?! -** dijo Sokka poniendose en guardia. los otros hicieron los mismo.

**-¡No alto, por favor estoy de su lado! -** les decia un joven con ropa de la nacion del fuego.

**-¿Por que nos has estado siguiendo? - **pregunto Cecil

**-¿Que? -**dijeron sorprendidos Sokka, Kari y Aang.

**-Hace rato senti que alguien nos seguia - **dijo Cecil.

**-Entones, ¿Era tu?- **dijo sorprendida Kari

**-si - ** Contesto el extraño **-por favor, confien en mi**

**-No tenemos opcion -** dijo Sokka escuchando unos pasos acercandose donde se encontaban.

Habian llegado algunos soldados de la Nacion del Fuego y estaban arrinconando a aquellas personas, en eso, Kari saco 3 flechas de un jalon y las lanzo hacia aquellos tipos que les rodeaban, haciendo que quedaran 3 de los soldados que los perseguian, estancados en una pared, despues, Cecil lanzo un ataque de cuchillos haciendo que unos soldados esquivaran, pero el hombre que los apoyo hace rato lanzo una bomba de humo y eso les dio tiempo suficiente para desaparecer de la vista

Despues de correr mucho, al fin habia salido lejos de esa aldea de la nacion del fuego.

Habian llegado al bosque. Se encontraban respirando muy agitadamente

-**Gracias por ayudarnos atras -** agradecio Kari al extraño

**-Aun asi, quiero que nos digas ¿Quien eres y porque nos ayudaste? -** dijo Sokka desconfiado ante el sujeto

**-Lo siento mucho -** se disculpo el extraño **\- Mi nombre es Chey y si soy maestro fuego pero, no soy como los demas**

**-¿Eh?-** estaban sorprendidos por lo que escuchaban

Chey les explico que su maestro decidio dejar la Nacion del fuego ya que no estaba de acuerdo en como sus connacionales hacian caos y destruccion y el, como su alumno, lo siguio, junto a otros seguidores de su maestro, que igual, aunque no eran nada expresivos, habian decidido dejar a los de la Nacion dle Fuego. Chey les pregunto porque estaban ahi, arriesgandose en aquella aldea de la Nacion dle Fuego. Los 4, excluyendo lo de que las chicas venian de otra dimension, le dijeron que estaban buscando provisiones para hacer su viaje a la Tribu Agua del Norte para poder buscar un maestro que ayudara a Aang a que pudiera aprender el Agua Control. Chey, les ofrecio refugio en su campamento donde se encontraban los demas compañeros y su maestro.

Cecil le dijo que tenian a unas personas esperandoles en su campamento, que debian de llegar a...

**-¡AAAAHHHHHH!-** escucharon un grito que provenia casi cerca de donde estaban

**-¡Esa es Sara! -** dijo Kari sorprendida, precoupada y decidida, corriendo hacia donde se esuchaba el grito de su amiga

**-Oh no -** dijo Cecil corriendo igual que Aang ySokka **\- ¡Sara, Juli! -** dijo Cecil, estaba preocupada por sus amigas

Chey los siguio tambien hacia donde se escucho el grito

* * *

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**-Me pregunto, por que tardaran tanto -** Katara estaba con Appa y momo, esperando a que llegaran sus amigos de aquel pueblo **\- Juli y Sara ya tardaron mucho -** dijo Katara observando hacia donde se habian ido Juli y Sara, en eso, escucho un grito

**-¡AAAHHHHHH!-** se escucho un grito, era el grito de Sara

-**No puede ser -** dijo Katara levantandose de la roca donde se encontraba sentada **\- Appa, quedate aqui con momo, cuida las mochilas -** le ordeno Katara al bizonte, mientras este se quedaba rodeando las mochilas y la fogata que aun no prendian y momo solo dormia sobre su lomo **\- Debo de ayudarlas.**

* * *

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

En el pueblo donde antes se habia dado aquella persecucion, algunos soldados estaban parados enfrente de un hombre que era muy imponente

**-¿Como es posible que dejaran escapar al Avatar? -** claramente el Almirante Zhao estaba muy molesto

**-Es que, una chica de cabello amarillo que acompañaba al Avatar, nos ataco con unas flechas y la otra con unos cuchillos, ademas de que nos lanzaron... -** estaba hablando un soldado, pero fue interrumpido por el Almirante Zhao

**-¿Que dijiste? -** dijo Zhao **\- ¿Dijiste que una chica de cabello amarillo les ataco?**

**-Si**

**-¿Y la otra?**

**-No se veia por la oscuridad, pero nos ataco con unos cuchillos -** concluyo el soldado

Zhao solo se quedaba pensando _"Puede que sea la misma persona de la prision"_** \- ¿Hacia donde fueron?**

**-Rio arriba- **dijo el soldado.

**\- Todos ustedes -** comenzo a ordenar Zhao a los soldados **\- Vendran conmigo rio arriba a buscar al AVatar** _"Y a buscar a esa persona que se interpuso en mi captura del avatar"_

* * *

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

En un rio que se encontraba cerca del campamento en donde se habian quedado, se encontraban Juli y Sara, se habian quitado sus zapatos y la habian dejado a un lado de un arbol donde colgaba la chamarra de mezclilla de Juli. Habian dejado los tenis de Sara y las botas de Juli

Juli habia lavado su pantalon de mezclilla y su top rosa, mientras que Sara habia lavado su short de mezclilla que le llegaba a la altura de los muslos y su blusa de manga corta color rosa, con diversas flores adornandola.

**-Awwaww~ ^^ Juli, el agua esta deliciosa :3 -** dijo Sara muy feliz sintiendo el agua muy rica

**-Tienes razon Sara ^^, el agua esta deliciosa, es tan fresca, hace dias que no tomabas un baño asi -** dijo Juli igual de feliz.

Juli fue la primera en salir y fue a revisar la ropa, despues de haber estado un rato, como 2 horas en el agua, fue a revisar que estuviera seca la ropa, la ropa interior, por suerte se habia secado rapido gracias a la intensidad del sol, lo que aun no se secaba era el pantalon de mezclilla de Juli, le faltaban algunas partes, por lo que Juli, despues de haberse salido del rio con ropa interior, se puso encima su topa rosa y se puso como falda su chamarra de mezclilla para cubrirse las piernas.

Ya habian pasado unas 4 horas, por la posicion del sol de hace unas horas, se podria decir que era eso de las 8 de la noche. La ropa de las chicas ya se habria secado, Juli se encontraba vestida completamente, ya comenzaba a oscurecer, agarro la ropa de Sara, termino de ponerse sus botas y fue caminando hacia donde se encontraba Sara, que se fue del otro lado del rio.

Sara, todavia se encontraba nadando muy tranquila en el rio, estaba nadando tan distraidamente que no se percato que llego al otro lado del rio, al llegar a la orilla estaba por salir del agua, pero un ruido le llamo la atencion

El ruido provenia de los arbustos y en eso vio...

**-¡AAAAHHHHH! -** grito muy fuerte Sara.

Juli escucho el grito de Sara y no perdio el tiempo, llego rapido del otro lado del rio y vio a unas personas de camuflaje natural (tenian unos sombreros hechos a mano y camuflaje de varias hojas de arboles).

Juli se puso en posicion ofensiva mirandolos detenidamene, aquellas tambien se habian puesto en posicion ofensiva con las lanzas y dispuestos a atacar. Estaba concentrada ya que le seria dificil salir a Sara del agua puesto que estaba desnuda y su amiga estaba tratando de hundirse mas en el agua para no ser vista (obvio, no dejando que el agua le llegue a la nariz).

**-¡ALTO! -** se escucho a alguien hablar **\- ¡Por favor alto!**

Tanto Juli y Sara, como aquellos sujetos se giraron para ver de donde venia aquella voz.

Sara y Juli vieron que llegaron al lugar Aang, Kari, Cecilia, y Sokka acompañados de un hombre con una larga capucha. Juli se habia dado cuenta de que el hombre que acompañaba a sus amigos se encontraba muy agitado en el momento que intento detener la pelea que se podria haber dado. Eso queria decir, que aquel sujeto conocia a los camuflados.

**-¡Sara, Juli!-** esa era la voz de Katara que acababa de llegar al lugar **\- ¡¿Que pasa?!**

Juli les estaba diciendo que habia escuchado gritar a Sara y fue a buscarla cuando aquellos sujetos (refiriendose a los del camuflaje), le habian apuntado con sus lanzas, por lo que ella tuvo que estar en posicion ofensiva, explicando que al principio estuvo en posicion ofensiva ya que habia visto que antes le habian apuntado primero a Sara. El hombre, de nombre Chey le habia dicho que ellos no eran malos, que eran sus compañeros, pero uno de esos sujetos lo habia callado diciendole que habia desobedecido la orden, pero le habia hablado de mal modo, que hiso que Cecil se molestara y les apuntara con su espada corta, que puede hacerse larga (la cual oculta muy bien entre su ropa).

Aang estaba tratando de parar la pelea, sin mucho exito, por lo que tambien tuvieron que intervenir Chey, Kari y Katara, al menos, no con Juli, quien habia bajado su guardia para estar mas tranquila y hablar, pero si lo hacian por Cecil, que ella si no se iba a contener de ver que alguien amenaza a sus amigas.

**-Suficiente-** se escucho la voz de un hombre

Todo el mundo se giro para ver a un hombre de una barba blanca y cabello blanco, traia puesta una gran tunica que tenia capucha (como la de los demas) y su rostro... tenia una expreion seria

**-¿Quien es el?-** pregunto Sokka

**-El es mi maestro Jeong Jeong - **dijo Chey **\- Es el mejor maestro fuego control que existe que esta en contra de la Nacion del Fuego**

**-¿Que? -** Ninguno podia del asombro ¿Era posible que existiera una persona de la Nacion del Fuego que estuviera en contra de los suyos? Si alguien se los hubiera dicho antes de verlo, le hubieran dicho que o estaba loco... o queria engañarlos para llevarlos a una trampa, pero no, lo estaban viendo con sus propios ojos. A pesar de que Juli y sus amigas llevaban poco tiempo estando en ese mundo, aunque no conocieran mucho, si podian comprender la reaccion de Aang, Sokka y katara de que se sorprendieran de que existiera una persona de sus peores enemigos, estando en contra de ellos y de las acciones atroces que han hecho.

**-Avatar Aang, el maestro Jeong Jeong podria ayudarlo con su entrenamiento para poder dominar el fuego control**

**.¡Es excelente! - **dijo Sokka muy emocionado.

**-¿Que? -** Katara y Cecil se sorprendieron de la reaccion de Sokka, que apoyara a un maestro fuego (sobre todo la primera que conocia muy bien sus motivos para detestar a la Nacion del Fuego)

-**No lo ven, es una oportunidad de oro poder tener la ayuda de un verdadero maestro fuego que no sea nuestro enemigo ni nos quiera hacer pedazos, es perfecto.**

**-Me niego -** dijo el viejo maestro fuego **\- Chey, claramente te dije que no debias de buscar al avatar.**

**\- Lo se maestro, pero creo que el avatar necesita de su ayuda para...**

**-Olvidalo, me niego rotundamente, no enseñare a ningun niño que no tenga disciplina para entender que debe estar calmado si no tiene la capacidad...**

**-¡Oiga, usted que se cree! - **Cecilia habia interrumpido al tal Jeong Jeong, captando la atencion de todos **\- ¡No lo conoce y le esta hablando de esa manera! -** continuo hablandole en mal tono mientras se acercaba al maestro del fuego control y profugo de la nacion mientras le señalaba con el dedo indice, pero lo que le llamo la atencion a Cecilia fue el sujeto se le quedaba viendo a ella, y no solo eso, sino que cambiaba su vista y miraba a donde se encontraba Karina, y Juli que estaba ayudando a Sara a vestirse de manera que no se viera que se estaba poniendo la ropa (puesto que Sara aun se habia encontrado en el agua y no habia tenido tiempo de salir), Juli ayudaba a Sara a vestirse hasta que logro poder tener tanto su short a la altura de la mitad de los muslos y su blusa de manga corto _"Menos mal que hace calor en este lugar, de lo contrario, Sara agarraria una tremenda gripe"_ pensaba Cecilia, pero en eso, cayo en la cuenta de que no debia de distraerse **\- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Tengo monos en la cara o que? Le estoy diciendo que Aang necesita de un maestro que le enseñe fuego control... sabe que olvidelo, si no quiere es su problema! -** dijo Cecilia retirandose en direccion opuesta a donde estaba los "compañeros" del tal Chey - Vamonos chicos, regresemos al campamento

* * *

-o0o-

En el campamento de los chicos, Kari y Sara no paraban de reirse mientras Cecilia les veia de mal modo

**-No le veo la gracia -** Cecil estaba sentada sobre una roca con una mueca de enojo bastante clara en su rostro

**-Lo sentimos Cecil, es que... *puf*... tu ... *puf*... tu cara de enojada... ¡JAJAJAJJAJAJJAJ! -**Sara y Kari estaba que se agarraban el estomago de tanto que estaban riendo **\- Es que tu enojo y tu expresion **_"Tengo monos en la cara o que"_** -** imito la voz Sara y la expresion que habra hecho Cecil **\- No tuvo precio.**

**-Te apuesto Cecil a que ese hombre no tiene ni ma las remota idea de que lo que le dijiste era metafóricamente hablando, hasta puede que se lo haya creido -** le dijo Kari

**-Pero tengo razon -** dijo Cecil ya mas tranquila** \- Aang necesita de un maestro fuego que no lo quiera destripar, tenemos a un maestro fuego en bandeja de plata lo que serviria para acabar con la guerra de este mundo y ese NECIO, se niega justificandose "No enseño a indisciplinados**

**-Cecilia tiene razon -** dijo Sokka

Esto si que tomo muy de sorpresa a TODOS, aunque excluyendo a Juli que solo le dio risa.

**-No puedo creerlo - **dijo Kari

**-A caso Sokka - **dijo Aang

**-¿Le dio la razon a Cecil? -** dijo Sara

Juli, adelantandose a lo que querian decir , solo dijo** \- Es oficial, es el fin del mundo -** esto hiso que ninguno de los 3 pudieran contener las ganas de reir, haciendo que Katara tambien se riera levemente.

Cecil y Sokka solo se les quedaban viendo con una mirada de pocos amigos puesto que no entendian las expresiones sorprendidas de sus amigos

Pero en eso, Cecil vio de reojo como algo entre los arboles se movian asi que se paro de golpe y saco su espada doble multiusos que puede separar y habia lanzado un cuchillo _"¿De donde saca esos cuchillos?"_ Se preguntaba el equipo Avatar con unas gotitas en la cabeza.

De entre los arboles salieron los mismos

**-¿Que? NO me digan que quieren atacarnos por estar cerca de ustedes -** dijo Cecil a la defensiva. La verdad es que la llegada de aquellas personas tomo por sorpresa a todos, no se esperaban a que los fueran a buscar a su campamento, sobre todo despues de que el lider de ellos (refiriendose a Jeong Jeong) habia sido muy cortante respecto a tener alguna clase de contacto con el grupo del avatar.

**-Cecil, espera no creo que quieran atacarnos -** hablo Juli, que aunque estaba atenta ante cualquier cosa que llegara a suceder.

**-Tiene razon jovencita -** esa era la voz Jeong Jeong, el cual venia caminando hacia ellos

**-Usted que hace aqui -** pregunto a la defesiva Cecil.

**-Tranquila Cecil -** Katara fue la que la calmo, solo le puso una mano en el hombro, pero la mencionada aun seguia a la defensiva

**-Cambie de opinion con respecto de enseñar al Avatar Aang -** dijo Jeong Jeong.

**-¿En serio? - **dijo Aang sorprendido y emocionado.

**-Mañana en la mañana, en mi campamento - **dijo Jeong Jeong** \- Chey, tu les enseñaras donde es - **dijo girandose a ver al mencionado.

**\- Si maestro Jeong Jeong**

**-Felicidades Aang-** le felicito Juli

**-¡Genial! -** dijo Aang muy feliz, pero luego reacciono e hiso una reverencia hacia Jeong Jeong **\- Es decir... muchas gracias por tomarme como su pupilo **

En el campamento del grupo del Maestro fuego renegado, se encontraban Aang, Juli, Appa, Momo, Kari, Katara, Cecil, Sokka y Sara, despues de la invitacion que les habian hecho el otro dia.

**-¡Muy bien! Ya estoy listo para aprender a hacer fuego control -** decia Aang muy emocionado mientras daba vueltas en su pelota de aire control

**-Aun no -** le dijo Jeong Jeong

**-¿Que? -** dijo Aang

**-Primero debes de aprender a respirar antes de hacer fuego control, el control, la concentracio y la disciplina es muy importante -** le dijo Jeong **\- Asi que, separa las piernas y comienza a hacer ejercicios de respiracion.**

**-¡¿Que?! Oh vamos -** dijo Aang desesperado pero se resigno y empezo a hacer sus ejercicios de respiracion **\- ¿Cuanto tiempo debo de hacer esto?**

**-No hables -** le dijo Jeong molesto mirando a Aang, para luego señalar a Katara **\- Mira a tu amiga, ella esta concentrada en sus ejercicios de agua control y no esta hablando -** continuo, en eso, se giro a ver a la joven de cabello rojo que movía los puños con firmeza, pero sin tensar los musculos y golpeando al aire -** Inlcuso ella -** dijo mirando a Juli, no solo como ejemplo, sino pensativamente **\- ella esta practicando combate pero ves que este distraida... no**

**-No te preocupes Aang -** le decia Kari sentada al lado de Sara y Katara que estaban comiendo unas manzanas** \- Si haces esos ejercicios, de seguro que muy pronto podras hacer fuego control-**

**-Es facil decirlo -** dijo Aang desanimado

Mientras Aang se encontraba praticando la respiracion para el fuego control. En una parte alejada del campamento, rio abajo, se encontraba Cecil sentada en una roca observando como el rio se movia, el viento le movia el cabello suavemente, pero sintio a alguien atras y se dio cuenta de que era Sokka

**-Sokka -** dijo Cecil algo sorprendida de verlo.

**-Hola Cecil... ehmm... ¿Puedo sentarme? -** pregunto Sokka como no queriendo la cosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza

**-Cl...claro**

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, mirando hacia el rio

**-Eh... Cecil... quiero decir, gracias.. por lo de hace unos momentos.. y... quiero disc...-** estaba diciendo Sokka, pero Cecil, todavia, a espaldas de Sokka, le interrumpio

**-Sokka, no digas nada -**dijo Cecil **\- Yo soy la que debe de disculparse, no debi hablarte de esa manera y no tenia porque haberme desquitado contigo**

**-Bueno, eso no importa -** dijo Sokka no queriendo tomarle mucho importancia pero le daba mucha curiosidad **\- Pero... ¿Por que reaccionaste asi?¿Ese anillo de que era?**

**-Sokka... es algo que me gustaria olvidar, no... no me trae muchos recuerdos agradables en realidad, no es personal.**

**-Esta bien, no te preguntare**

**-Gracias -** Cecil le habia dedica una sonrisa sincera, cosa que sorprendio, pero mas que eso, divirtió a Sokka.

**-Oh por dios, sonreiste -** dijo Sokka fingiendo susto

**-Callate -** le dijo la azabache.

Ambos terminaron por reir de lo divertido de la situacion se quedaron viendo un rato, Cecil sintio un sonrojo en la mejilla y solo hiso un sonido con su garganta para reacionar

**-Regresemos al campamento Cecil, se deben de estar preguntando que paso con nosotros - **dijo Sokka levantandose del suelo y ofreciendola mano a Cecil para ayudarla a levantarse.

**-Eh.. si, tienes razon Sokka -** dijo Cecil reaccionando antes de que Sokka se diera cuenta _"¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Es decir, es agradable, aunque a veces estemos peleando y tuvieramos un encuentro poco agradable al principio, pero... porque me sonroje al verlo"_ pensaba Cecil tratando de que ese sonrojo no regresara otra vez mientras trataba de meditar lo que acababa de pasar

En unas montañas, alejadas del campamentos dle grupo de Jeong Jeong, se encontraban subiendolas el maestro fuego renegado y el avatar hasta que llegaron a la cima. Aang le pregunto que hacian ahi arriba y el maestro le dijo que debia de despejar su mente y hacer esos ejercicios de respiracion, pero Aang se desespero y le dijo que no tenia tiempo, que debia de aprender fuego control cuanto antes.

**\- Eres como un antiguo alumno que tuve, que solo queria hacer fuego control cuanto antes, sin importarle la paciencia que debia de ejercer para poder dominarla sin perder control -** continuo diciendo Jeong Jeong- Creo que me equivoque contigo, eres solo otro aficionado que es debil, que no puede hacer nada

**-¡Claro que puedo! -** le diojo Aang exaltado mirandolo de manera desafiante.

**-¡Entonces no pierdas tiempo! -** le dijo de manera dura y firme el maestro

Aang se asusto un poco ya que al final se dio cuenta de que le habia girtado **\- ¡Ekk!.. si -** dijo Aang

En el riachuelo, cerca del campamento de los renegados maestros de la Nacion del Fuego, estaban sentados en el suelo, de nuevo, comiendo, Cecil, Sokka, Katara, Kari, Sara, Juli estaba en el agua

**-¿Saben donde esta Aang? - **pregutno Katara

**-Se fue con ese maestro de fuego a hacer sus practicas - **dijo Sara

**-Me compadezco por Aang, pobre, tener que aguantar a aquel sujeto -** dijo Cecil recordando la primera actitud desagradable de aquel maestro fuego desagradable.

**-A proposito ¿ Donde esta Juli? -** pregutno curioso Sokka

-**Dijo que iba a ir a rio arriba a buscar pescado para la comida -** dijo Kari

**-Delicioso, al fin comida de verdad aunque no sea carne **

**-Sokka, el pescado es carne -** le dijo Katara.

**-Si pero no es lo mismo**

Ese comentario solo hiso que el grupo riera con diversion.

Rio arriba se encontraba Juli, con el pantalon doblado encima de las rodillas y hacia unos movimientos con las manos que era para capturar a los peces haciendo que cayeran en una canasta hecha a mano por Sokka, Kari y ella. En la canasta habian como 12 peces, suficiente para que pudieran comer.

**\- Listo, creo que sera suficiente - **dijo Juli llevando la canasta de comida

Juli estaba caminando de regreso al campamento y en eso, vio que Aang le reclamaba a Jeong Jeong acerca del porque le limitaba hacer fuego control, vio que el maestro suspiro y le dijo que podrian comenzar a hacer fuego control, pero que para poder empezar eso, Aang debia de evitar que la hoja se quemara por completo, lo que provoco otro suspiro de aburrimiento por parte de Aang. Juli se dio cuenta de que aquel maestro fuego no le quitaba la mirada... ¿A caso seira que...? Nah, no podia ser posible, es decir, si Jet y sus secuaces se creyeron esa historia, tambien ellos, aunque, aun asi, esa mirada le incomodo mucho.

**\- Vamos Aang, no lo tomes asi, el señor te lo dice porque sabe lo que hace -** le decia Juli mientras dejaba la canasra de comida, haciendo que Sokka, luego luego empezara a poner a azar esos pescados como brochetas, Cecil y las demas tambien estaban comiendo el pescado que Juli trajo.

**\- Vamos Aang, no te desanimes -** le dijo Katara.

**\- Ya se es solo... -** Aang se encontraba desesperado con solo hacer respiraciones, pero en eso se distrajo un poco y la llama consumio la hoja, sorprendiendo a JULI Y KATARA que eran las unicas que estaban cerca del avatar. **\- ¡Wao!¡Miren estoy haciendo fuego control! -** estaba emocionado, estaba moviendo el fuego en su mano de un lado a otro como si hiciera malavares.

**\- Aang, que bien que hayas podido, pero... no juegues con eso -** le dijo Katara acercandose a Aang

**-Aang, hazle caso a Katara -** le dijo Juli.

Aang seguia jugando con el fuego **\- Miren, ahora hare el latigo del dragon -** Dijo Aang, imitando al hombre que habia visto en aquel carnaval, el cual, le habia hablado de eso a a sus amigos. Aang seguia jugando con el fuego, pero cuando estaba girando haciendo aquella tectica de fuego...

**\- ¡Cuidado! -** escucho Aang a Juli y al ver, todo paso tan rapido. Observó como Katara y Juli caian al suelo.

**-¡Ahhh! -** Katara fue quien grito

Aang corrio para ver como se encontraban ambas. Al acercarse pudo ver que Katara lloraba, pero a la vez trataba de ver, con lagrimas en los ojos si Juli estaba bien. Juli tenia su mano izquierda apretando su antebrazo derecho.

**\- ¿Estas bien? -** pregunto Juli, preocupada por Katara.

**-*snif*Est..*snif* esta...bi..*snif* -** Katara le preguntaba entrecortadamente a Juli a la vez le contestaba, aunque no podia contestar solo podia ver que Juli tambien habia sido lastimada.

**-¡Juli, Katara! -** Aang se acerco para ver como se encontraban solo para ver que Katara tenia las manos quemadas y Juli cuando habia tratado de ver como quedaron las manos de Katara, tenia el antebrazo una quemadura, primero estaba estatico, al ver que Katara tenia unas graves quemaduras en las manos y Juli tenia una quemadura en su antebrazo (como el tamaño de una mancha que luego deja una taza de cafe al dejarla sobre la mesa) **\- Aang, yo estoy bien, pero Katara necesita ayuda**

** -¡Lo siento fue un accidente!**

**\- ¡¿Que paso?! -** dijo Sokka. Cuando llego se dio cuenta de que ambas chicas estaba lastimadas con unas quemaduras

Kari, Sara y Cecil tambien llegaron y vieron cuando Katara estaba llorando y Juli estaba apretando su antebrazo para que no le doliera.

**\- ¡QUEMASTE A MI HERMANA!¡EN QUE PENSABAS! -** dijo Sokka agarrando del cuello de su ropa a Aang, el cual estaba tratando de disculparse.

**-¡Sokka! TRanquilizate! -** Kari y Cecil molestas del como habia gritado Sokka, trataban de detenerlo, mientras Sara se habia acercado para revisra como se encontraban Katara y Juli. Katara se habia ido llorando lejos de los demas. Aang queria seguirla, pero en eso, Sokka le detuvo molesto.

**\- ¡Dejala! -** le dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar

**-¡Sokka, no actues como un niño! -** le dijo Cecil bastante molesta viendo como el mencionado se habia retirado del lugar. En eso, el maestro fuego renegado llego a ver que habia sucedido, mas o menos imaginandoselo.

**\- Maestro... yo... lo sie... -** trataba de hablar Aang pero vio que el maestro JeongJeong se fue sin siquiera decirle una sola palabra **\- Maestro.. -** Aang trato de buscar a su maestro, pero una mano le detuvo.

**\- Espera Aang, yo lo buscare -** le dijo Juli.

**\- Pero Katara... pero y... tu? -** Dijo Aang viendo la herida en el brazo de Juli.

**\- Descuida -** le dijo Juli guiñandole el ojo, mientras se retiraba del campamento en donde estaban ellos.

* * *

**-o0o-**

En una parte alejada del campamento, se encontraba Katara inclinada, tratando de hacer presion para que le dejara de doler, pero tenia unas quemaduras muy fuertes en la manos, para minimzar el dolor, las metio en el agua pensando que estarian mas relajadas, pero algo curioso le llamo la atencion, resulta que al poner sus manos sobre el agua pudo observar que las quemaduras que habia tenido, desaparecieron con el contacto con el agua. Jeong habia llegado con ella explicandole que a el le hubiera gustado haber tenido el don de ser maestro agua, ya que el fuego solo causaba caos y destruccion y que siempre era usado para la guerra y causarle daño a otros. Katara habia aprendido que su agua control ayudaba a hacer curaciones.

En otra parte, Juli se encontraba caminando, buscando al maestro, para poder razonar con el respecto al incidente que habia sucedido.

**-Me pregutno a donde habra ido -** se preguntaba Juli mirando por cualquier lado a donde haya ido.

**-Creo que me buscas**

Juli dio un ligero sobresalto y al girarse se encontro con Jeong Jeong **-¡Wao! Me espanto señor Jeong -** dijo Juli sorprendida **\- Es solo que... crei que seria una manera de agradecerle que le permitiera a Aang ser su pupilo, puede que se haya equivocado, pero el aprende de sus errores, y lo volvera a cometer, vamos dele una oportunidad.**

-** Tu y tus amigas... -** le dijoJeong observando a Juli, la cual, cargaba la canasta con los pescados ** \- No son de aqui**

Eso si que tomo por sorpresa a Juli **\- D...De que habla... oh, si si es cierto, no somos de ningun reino, somos de un pueblito que desaparecio hace mucho, la nacion dle fuego la destruyo... Y NO ES QUE TENGAMOS NADA CONTRA USTED, usted es diferente, ademas, eso paso hace mucho...**

**\- No tienes porque mentirme jovencita -**le dijo **\- Tu y tus amigas no son de este mundo**

Juli estaba sorprendida.

**-No es dificil saberlo -** le dijo Jeong **\- Puede que aunque la ropa de ustedes sea extraña, uno creeria que son de algun pueblo -** continuo diciendole **\- Pero he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida recorriendo casi todo el mundo y nunca habia visto un pueblo similar con esas ropas, pero aun asi, me di cuenta de que ustedes no son de aqui por algo muy poco o nada usual.**

**\- ¿En serio? -** dijo Juli bastante sorprendida.

** \- Tu arma que llevas contigo en tu cintura, no es nada comun -** le dijo Jeong

**-¿Eh? -** Se sorprendio JUli pero luego miro su pistola que traia en el porta armas de su cintura** \- Oh, jejeje**

**\- ¿Quienes son ustedes?**

**\- Bueno... -** Juli iba a continuar, pero en eso, ambos escucharon una tremenda explosion y vieron mucho humo, esa clase de explosion solo podia signifcae una sola cosa y eso era que se trataba de la Nacion del Fuego. El humo salia de donde estaba el campamento de Joeng Jeong y los hombres renegados d ela Nacion del Fuego

**\- No puede ser... chicos -** dijo Juli corriendo hacia aquella direccion siendo seguida por Jeong Jeong.

* * *

**-o0o-**

En el campamento

**\- Me siento mal por Aang -** decia Kari algo preocupada.

**\- Moraleja, nunca jugar con fuego -** dijo Sara.

**\- Sara no es tiempo para tus chistes **

**\- Oh vamos, admite que fue divertido**

**\- La verdad es que si -** dijo Kari ** \- Pero me siento mal por el, sobre todo por como Sokka le grito**

**-Oh vamos, Sabemos el caracter de Sokka -** le dijo Sara** \- ¿Ya te encuentras bien Katara?**

**-si -** dijo Katara que se veia mas tranquila

**\- ¿Como te curaste? -** le pregunto curiosa estaba por decir, pero en eso...

** \- Alguien hablaba de mi -** esa era la voz de Sokka que acababa de llegar

Le preguntaron que habia pasado y le dijeron que Cecil habia buscado a Sokka para poder arreglar lo ocurrido. Seguian hablando, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo mas, una explosion se escucho y es que una gigantesca bola de fuego les estaba por atacar. El grupo vio 3 barcos en donde salian muchos soldados de la Nacion del Fuego y entre ellos salia un hombe que se veia algo imponente.

Se pusieron en posicion ofensiva. Cecil saco su espada multiusos, Sara saco su arco y flecha (recordaran que ella y sara son muy buenas en arqueria, aunque Kari es mucho mejor que Sara).

Vieron a aquel hombre haciendo una señal con la mano indicando que no atacaran, se quedo observandoles un rato**\- Donde esta el Avatar -** mas que una pregunta, era una demanda **\- ¡ATAQUENLOS! -** Los soldados de la Nacion del Fuego. Sokka junto a Cecil atacaban con sus armas, Katara con su aguacontrol y Sara y Kari les lanzaban se les estaba acabando sus flechas. Los estaban comenzando a rodear, Kari lanzo una patada en la entrepierna a dos soldados y Cecil agarro a otro haciendole un suplex; esto llamo la atencion de Zhao el cual al girarase a ver a aquellas chicas, se dio cuenta de sus ropas _"Son iguales a las de aquella chica"_ penso Zhao interesado

**\- Quien se creen que son para atacar asi a la gente -** demando

**\- Yo soy el almirante Zhao -** dijo el mencionado

**\- ¿Que extrañas ropas tienen? - **dijo un soldado

**\- Mira quien habla soldado de pacotilla, que no sabes que las armaduras ya pasaron de moda**

**\- Eh.. Kari... no creo que sea momento para ello - ** le dijo Sara.

**-Ustedes no me han contestado, ¿Quienes son?**

**-Por que le interesa -** pregutno Sara

**-Visten igual a esa chica de cabello rojo**

_"Se refiere a Juli"_ pensaban las tres, igual ese era el pensamiento de Sokka y Katara** \- Que es lo que quiere de ella - **cuestiono Cecil.

**\- Vaya, entonces la conocen... no me extraña, al fin y al cabo visten extrañas, pero no les interesara**

Zhao y sus hombres los estaban atacando, pero en eso, un ataque de Fuego fue lanzado directamente hacia los soldados de la NACION DE FUEGO. Los soldados lo esquivaron y vieron aparecer a un hombre conocido.

**\- Vaya, pero si es mi antiguo maestro Jeong - **dijo Zhao viendo a Jeong

**\- Tu como siempre seras tan indisciplinado Zhao -** le dijo Jeong

Los ataques comenzaron, en eso, Jeong Jeong hiso una gran llamarada desapareciendo. Zhao les dijo a sus soldados que fueran a buscarlo, que habia huido al junto con dos soldados se quedaron a combatir a los jovenes. La batalla contra los soldados no era tan complicada,pero ese tal Zhao era un dolor de cabeza. Una llamarada grande de fuego se estaba acercando a Cecil y Kari. Ambas apenas se giraron pero fueron salvadas, la primera por Sokka, los cuales cayeron al suelo y se levantaron de inmediato para prepararse ante cualquier ataque y la segunda por una gran rafaga de aire. Zhao observo que esa rafaga de viento se trataba de el avatar. Aang reto a Zhao, el cual no dudo en ningun momento para atacar a Aang.

La batalla seguia, Aang se percato de algo, Zhao le habia estado atacando con fuego, pero como sus ataques eran de MUCHA FURIA, se dio cuenta de como destrozo mucho.

**\- No tiene autocontrol -** dijo Aang observando como habian varios pedazos de fuego esparcidos violentamente, a Aang se le ocurrio una gran idea, comenzo a burlarse de Zhao mostrandole su "segunda cara" (sus nalgas) en señal de burla, si su plan funcionaba, entonces debia de intentarlo **\- ¡Oye Zhao! Mira mira... no puedes vencerme**

**\- Maldito mocoso, lo lamentaras - **le dijo Zhao todo molesto.

Ambos estaban en una batalla de atacar con sus elementos y esquivar el ataque del otro. El plan de Aang estaba funcionando, Zhao, al ser muy explosivo, atacaba con tanta rabia que ni tomaba en cuenta que atacaba con sus propios barcos. Aang le dijo que se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo irracional, que se diera cuenta, que ser tan poco disciplinado, habia destruido sus propios barcos. Esto aumento la ira de Zhao, el cual le dijo que seria su fin, que acabaria con el, Zhao estaba por atacar a Aang con mas fuego, pero fue golpeado por una muy fuerte patada haciendo que cayera al suelo. Al levantarse y ponerse en posicion de ataque se dio cuenta de que se trataba de aquella chica, la misma chica de cabello rojo que habia rescatado al avatar y al espirirtu azul.

**\- Asi que eres tu -** dijo Zhao observando a Juli que se encontraba en posicion de ataque

**-¿De que habla Juli? -** pregunto Kari

**\- Tu eres la responsable de que mi captura del avatar fuera un fracaso -** dijo Zhao furioso recordando aquel incidente sobre el espiritu azul y de aquella chica que se llevo al enemigo y a su ex prisionero.

Era una batalla interminable, Zhao seguia lanzandole bolas de fuego a Juli, las cuales, esa batalla no habia empezado hace mucho y el almirante habia cambiado de objetivo, ahora queria atacar a Juli. Aang les dijo que fueran a buscar a Appa, que se adelantaran para no salir lastimados.

Zhao seguia lanzandole fuego de manera descontrolada a Juli, mientras que la mencionada esquivaba con un poquito de dificula la segunda vez que esquivaba el ataque de fuego control, pero hasta eso, no se le estaba complicando; hubo un momento en el que lanzo fuego hacia el rio provocando mucho vapor. Juli buscaba donde podria encontrarse. Mas que con la vista, buscaba a traves de los sonidos una señal de donde estaria.

Una sombra venia atras de ella despuesta a atacarle, pero una rafaga de viento lo empujo, aunque no tanto como para derribarlo. Juli vio que era Aang que habia lanzado ese ataque de aire control, Zhao se estaba preparando para poder atacarlos. Juli corrio hacia Zhao para poder dejarlo amarrado pecho tierra, asi que saco el ultimo pañuelo que ella traia consigo para casos de extrema necesidad y con unos cuantos movimientos que dejo bastamte impactado a Zhao, Juli le dio un golpe en las rodillas para desequilibrarlo y lo dejo tendido en el suelo, lo dejo amarrado para molestia de Zhao.

**\- Siguiente parada, Polo Norte -** dijo Feliz Sokka

**\- ¡Haya vamos! -** dijo Aang saltando sobre su bizonte, con Juli siendo agarrada por el. Aang mientras saltaba con Juli sujeta de su mano, sentia latir su corazon mucho.

El grupo estaba volando lejos del enemigo. Ya se encontraban mas tranquilos. Aang reacciono y pregunto por la herida de Juli, los demas tambien se preguntaban, la mencionada les dijo que no se preocuparan, pero Katara.

Mientras Katara terminaba de curarle el brazo a Juli, Cecil se habia acercado a-** Sokka -** Cecil llamo la atencion de Sokka **\- Gracias por haberme salvado la vida, supongo que lo hiciste para quedar a mano.**

_"No lo hice por eso"_ penso Sokka viendo como Cecil se habia alejado un poco de el _"¿Por que me siento asi?"_

* * *

**-o0o-**

**\- Todos preparense de inmediato -** era Zhao, en su barco de guerra que dirigia, siendo seguido por otros 11 barcos de guerra **\- Iremos directamente al Polo Norte**

Todos los maestros fuego estaban preparandose para partir. Zhao estaba mirando al horizonte, sintiendo esa brisa que indicaba que el barco estaba avanzando. Vio en su mano derecha el pañuelo rojo, el mismo que aquella joven habia usado para tenerlo amarrado pecho tierra **\- Nos volveremos a ver... jovencita -** dijo con una sonrisa

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por seguir mi fic

Capitulo 9 Tribu Agua del Norte Parte 1


End file.
